Corrupted Plans
by Lilfrozenfire
Summary: Kikyo gets Inuyasha to help her to get the rest of 'her soul' back from Kagome. She finds out and takes Shippou and heads west away from Inuyasha, Kikyo, and all of their problems. Or so they think. Revising.
1. Chapter 1: Plans

Revised on October 2, 2007.

Chapter One: Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Sesshoumaru and Company. They are only visiting.

---

"The sun has just risen and those two are fighting already. Do they ever take a break?" Miroku asked incredulously. The rings on his staff jangled as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I believe they have to in order to sleep, although sometimes I wonder myself. Speaking of breaking…Miroku?"

"Yes, my dear Sango?"

"If you do not remove your hand from me, I will break every single bone in your lecherous body. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course. Whatever the lady wants," Miroku answered smoothly.

Her eyebrow twitched. "Then why is your hand still there?" Sango glared at the offending appendage. When said appendage failed to move, she smacked his head with a closed fist. He fell over unconscious with a smile on his face. "I suppose I really shouldn't hit him so hard, but…he deserves it."

"I agree, Sango," remarked Shippou, turning from his search of candy to look at the unconscious monk. "How he managed to become a monk, I have no idea. If he is not groping women or asking them to bear his son, he's making up stories of possessed villages in order to stay there." The kitsune sighed and shook his head. "What a waste."

"Shippou, you know Kagome told you that if you wanted something out of her bag, to ask her."

He turned those bright, watery eyes on her full blast. "She's not here and I just want some candy."

"I'm going home and you can't stop me!" The huntress and child winced at the sheer volume of Kagome's shriek.

"You're not going anywhere, wench! You have to stay and search for shards!"

The listeners could picture Kagome's eye twitch at that comment. "SIT!"

"Ow! Bitch!"

"They must be getting closer. The yelling seems to be getting louder," remarked a now conscious Miroku, rubbing the bump on the top of his head.

"Yes. I wonder what Inuyasha did this time. Kagome only 'sit's him like that when she is really, _really_ mad at him. Why doesn't he just give up and let her go? She always wins in the end. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost, but not quite. I wonder how far that last 'sit' landed him. It was probably really far. I hope it got him six feet under. I'm not sure what that means, but I heard Kagome say it when she hopes someone is dead," Shippou said, grinning evilly.

"Shippou! That's not a very nice thing to say," admonished Sango. Shippou just shrugged and continued his search through Kagome's bag.

Kagome came out of the forest looking really mad with tear tracks cutting through some dirt tracks revealing skin red from anger on her cheeks.

"Kagome! What's wrong?" Sango asked as she ran over to try to comfort her best friend. Shippou ran after her while Miroku sat where he was, a completive expression on his face.

"What did that jerk do to you? If he hurt you in any way, I'll claw out his eyes and make him eat them," Shippou growled menacingly, his eyes flashing and teeth bared. _'How dare Inuyasha hurt MY step-mama. I'll tear him limb from limb. I don't care if he is bigger than me.'_

"I'm fine, you guys. Really. I'm just a little tired from that fight yesterday. I will be much better after some rest and relaxation at home," Kagome assured them with a cheerful smile. The others weren't fooled for a minute. She had obviously been crying by the dried tear tracks on her cheeks and her smile didn't reach her eyes. Normally Kagome's smile cheered up her friends, but in this case it just hurt them because it was so strained.

Inuyasha finally came out of the forest, full of grass and dirt stains from his encounter with the forest floor. Everyone stiffened and Kagome's smile became a little less bright when they saw Kikyo and her soul stealers exit behind him.

"What is your problem, wench?" asked Inuyasha with loud growl.

"As I told you, I need to go home. It won't take long. Is it really that hard to understand? Sango?"

"Yes, Kagome?"

"I forgot my bath things here when I went to the hot springs. Would you like to come take a quick bath with me?" she asked. "The hot springs here are so much more relaxing than a bath in the tub at home."

"Sure. Kirara, please stay here with Shippou and make sure that Miroku doesn't follow us."

The fire neko blinked lazily from her spot by Kagome's bag. "Meow."

"Okay, I'll stay here, but hurry back soon," Shippou pleaded. He then climbed onto Kagome's shoulder and whispered, "She creeps me out."

"Oi, wench! You're not going anywhere!"

"Sit." As the hanyou smacked into the earth once more, Kagome turned to the others. "Thank you, Shippou and Kirara. Miroku, would you please start making breakfast for everyone? There's some ramen in the front part of my bag. We should be back by the time it's done," Kagome said. She grabbed the shower caddy she kept her soaps and shampoo in, two towels, and two bathing suits. "I think that's it. Let's go, Sango."

"Yes. I cannot wait to get out of here," muttered Sango, making sure hiraikotsu was secure. "That corpse is really creepy." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at her friend using a word so out of place in that era. Seriously, Shippou saying it was one thing, but Sango was a totally different thing. The taijiya immediately got defensive. "What? It is true. Can you think of a better term to describe her?" The younger girl just shook her head. "I did not think so." She lifted her head and led the still giggling girl to the secluded springs nearby.

---

"Okay. Now what is really wrong?" Sango inquired while stepping into the curtain of steam surrounding the hot springs. "You know you cannot fool me."

"Nothing."

Sango gave her a mock glare. "Do not lie. You are always there to listen. What makes you think you do not deserve the same?"

The young miko sighed as she sank into the steaming water. "I suppose. This morning, when I was walking to the hot springs, Kikyo tried to take my soul. She stopped when Inuyasha came and acted like she saved me from some youkai." She poured some unscented shampoo into her hand and began to lather her hair. "He acted the way he always does around her, like a brainless puppet. I decided to leave then because it was really bad watching one of my best friends embrace the thing that tried to steal my soul. Anyway, when I finally got to the hot springs, I realized I forgot my bathing stuff, so I started to head back to camp to get them and see if you were awake and wanted to come too. On my way back, I passed those two…" her face turned red and she looked slightly embarrassed. Sango would have been amused if she wasn't so angry at the clay priestess. "Those two, well, making out. Kikyo's soul stealers trapped me so I couldn't move. Then he told her that I was nothing but a lame reincarnation of her. He said he would always love her, protect her, pretty much do anything for her. Basically what he always tells her. She told him that tonight, while we are all sleeping, to kill me so that she can have the rest of _her_ soul back. Then she went to go collect some soul. That's when Inuyasha caught up to me and pretended nothing happened." Kagome continued in a shaky voice, "He thought I must have been having a mood swing because I was crying. The rest you guys probably heard."

"I cannot believe him! When we get back, I am going to use him as target practice and let Kirara gnaw on his bones. Then, I am going to kill the soul stealing demons and let Kikyo die from soul deprivation," Sango promised.

Ignoring the part of her that wanted to cackle at the thought of a dried out Kikyo, Kagome put a calming hand on her friend's forearm. "I have a better idea."

"What is it?"

"Well…"

As Kagome told of her plan and Sango listened, adding suggestions here and there, neither girl realized an unwanted visitor was listening.

A mile away, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, heard the plan two of the traveling companions of Inuyasha's were making with great interest. He quickly devised a plan from their plan to get the Tetsusaiga.


	2. Chapter Two: Division in the Ranks

Revised on October 2, 2007.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Sesshy and company. If you want to sue me, I'm broke. You can, however, take the rest of my peanut butter sandwich. -Lilfrozenfire

I hate peanut butter. Keep it. -Dragon Woman

---

"Hey, guys! And Kirara," Kagome added as the neko youkai looked up at her. "We're back. Did you miss us?"

"You bet we did, Kagome," Shippou replied while cuddling up to Kagome's neck.

"You are back just in time. Breakfast is ready. There was not any ramen left in your pack. However, there were plenty of ingredients for porridge. Here, Sango-sama. Allow me to escort you to the fire," offered Miroku while holding Sango's hands with one hand and the other arm going around her waist.

"Thank you, houshi-sama. Wait a moment. What are you up to now?"

"Why, Sango-sama, you wound me deeply. I only have the pure-minded intention of helping to make you comfortable," Miroku said with a faked pained expression, not that Sango knew it was fake. Still, she looked a little suspicious.

"I am sorry. I will allow you to-get your hand off of that!" The hand was back on her shoulder in the blink of an eye. "What are you doing talking about 'pure-minded intentions'? You are a monk and have a filthier mind than anyone else I know. You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

"But…"

"That's enough you two," Kagome said with an anime-style sweat drop running down her head. She looked up from the dish she was filling with porridge. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you two like each other, flirting like that. Granted, it's third year level flirting, but still flirting nonetheless."

"It is not my fault! He is not able to keep his hands in proper places. I will stop hitting him when he acts as a proper monk should," replied Sango, a look of pure disgust on her face.

"That basically means never," Shippou whispered in Kagome's ear as he poured honey and sugar into his breakfast. He pouted when Kagome took away the sugar.

"You don't need both honey _and _sugar, Shippou. Just one or the other." He sighed at that no-nonsense look she had on her face.

"Of course I will stop, Sango-sama," replied Miroku, his hand going south once more.

"Hentai!"

'_Humans are incompetent,' _thought Sesshoumaru as he listened to the yelling coming from Inuyasha's camp. _'If they hate each other so much, why not kill each other and get it over with? Otherwise, it is just a waste of time.'_

"Where did Inuyasha and Kikyo go?" Kagome asked as she put the sugar jar out of the kitsune's reach.

"They went to go get souls, but they went the opposite way of the village. They will probably be gone a while," Miroku informed her with a knowing smirk.

"Good. Sango and I have something to discuss with you and Shippou," she said, ignoring what Miroku insinuated in the latter part of that.

"What is it that you do not want Inuyasha and/or Kikyo around?"

"You would know if you would not interrupt, houshi. Kagome needs our help getting away from those two," Sango answered, suppressing an almost animal-like instinct to growl as she thought of what they did to Kagome.

'_And because I hate Kikyo and want to see her die a long, drawn out, horrible, painful death. You know. Like being burned at the stake and if I see her, I might be tempted to fulfill it,' _Kagome thought bitterly. _'Well, maybe I don't hate her, as much as her actions. I realize that life, or rather death, has been pretty hard on her, but that doesn't give her the right to take my soul.'_

"Why? What are they doing that you are trying to avoid them?" inquired Miroku.

This time it was Shippou who admonished him. "Don't interrupt! You know they hate that."

As the girls told the boys what happened, Sesshoumaru listened. _'That was abnormally stupid of Inuyasha. That dead miko will eventually turn on him. If he must rut with a human, he should at least choose the living miko. She has proven to be loyal and useful whereas the dead miko has not.'_

"Kikyo-sama will eventually turn on him," Miroku commented calmly, unconsciously voicing the Western Lord's thoughts.

"He can't do that! We will help you, Kagome. And if either of them try to stop us, I _will_ gouge out their eyes and make them eat them," promised Shippou, tiny paws clenched in a vow.

"Shippou! I appreciate concern, but don't you think that's a little extreme?" asked Kagome, amusement and pride shining through the sorrow and betrayal that had originally masked all other emotions.

"I don't think so," he replied as if it were the most logical thing to do. That earned him a smile and eye roll from everyone present, even Kirara.

'_Spirited kit,' _thought Sesshoumaru.

"Okay, fine. So, tonight, while they are sleeping, Shippou and I will run as fast as we can west and when they wake up, say that you saw us running east, towards the well. That way, Inuyasha will smell our trail from earlier." _'If he actually cares,' _thought Kagome. '_He'll probably be too wrapped up in Kikyo to actually care. Literally wrapped up. Eww...bad mental image.'_

"That is an excellent plan, Kagome-sama," remarked Miroku. "However, I do not understand why you want to head west and not north or south. After all, Sesshoumaru-sama hates humans. Especially us since we travel with his hated half-brother."

'_Just what I was wondering,'_ thought Sesshoumaru. He leaned a little closer, his infinite curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well…that's the direction Inuyasha will least expect me to go. After all, his half-brother is that way and Sesshoumaru can scare anyone, especially a weakling like me." She gave an eye-roll as she said 'weakling'. "Also, Sesshoumaru would kill Inuyasha if he even thought about stepping onto the Western Lands," Kagome replied matter-of-factly.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou noticed that each time she mentioned 'Inuyasha', she clenched her fists a little tighter. Shippou and the hidden Sesshoumaru smelled her anger as clearly as if it was the pungent smell of a whole field of roses. Even the two humans felt as if her anger was tangible.

"Sensible thinking, Kagome-sama. What should we say if he asks why we did not stop you?"

"Umm…well… I didn't think that far ahead, Miroku. This is a great time to test your improvisation skills. You could say something like 'I thought she had to go get water' or 'I thought she went to give Shippou a bath'. Just make sure it's believable. It wouldn't do for them to fig… oh, oh… Here they come."

Everyone waited patiently for Inuyasha and Kikyo to come out of the woods, both still tying their sashes. Inuyasha glared at everyone, daring them to comment, while Kikyo just looked at them coolly down her nose.

"Why haven't you started eating yet?" growled Inuyasha.

"Because it is rude to eat before everyone who is eating is present. However, I suppose we should have started as it is ruder to keep hungry people waiting," replied an innocent faced Kagome.

'_She is good,'_ thought Sesshoumaru. _'For a pitiful human.'_

"That never stopped you before," Inuyasha argued while Kikyo looked on with interest not written all over her face. After all, what use for food had the dead miko?

'_Apparently not good enough.'_

"We've got to otherwise you eat it all," Kagome replied heatedly.

'_Inuyasha never did have any manners,'_ thought Sesshoumaru.

"Why do you care? I'm doing you a favor. You could afford to lose a few inches." Immediately he wished he hadn't said that. The look on Kagome's face could have killed even Naraku.

Everyone could sense the rise in Kagome's anger. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango all took five steps back. Kikyo just stood there. After all, she has 'survived' death before. Shippou probably would have gone with the others, but he knew that Kagome would never hurt him and he was still clinging to her neck.

However, Kagome did not lose control of her temper. All she did was an almost Sesshoumaru-like glare at him.

"Shippou and I are going for a walk. We should be back by nightfall. If not, chances are, we will be 'sit'ting…"

"OW!"

"…by the river. Or perhaps we'll be 'sit'ting…"

"WENCH!"

"…by a tree. Come looking for us, and I will 'sit'…"

"Why I oughtta…"

"…you until you come out on the other side of the world," Kagome finished, still glaring at Inuyasha.

"Sango, could you come with me for a while? Miroku, too?" requested Kagome. "It will only be for a few minutes."

"Sure."

The three of them walked until they were sure that they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range, followed at a distance by Sesshoumaru.

"I can't go back. If I do, I will eventually break."

It hurt Sango to hear someone who has always been so strong sound so fragile. "We understand. Eventually Inuyasha and Kikyo will leave us and then Miroku and I will go searching for you."

"Thank you, Sango. And you, too, Miroku. I'll miss you two. You were always there for me," Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes.

'_Humans are so weak and emotional. It is not wise to let one's emotions rule such as them.'_

Even Miroku was too sad to take this opportunity to 'comfort' the two friends.

"Well, you two had better head back before he comes looking for you," mumbled Kagome while wiping tears from her eyes.

"I will not say 'goodbye' because we will see each other soon. So, see you later," Sango said, trying to hold back the tears that had unknowingly started to well up in her eyes.

"I agree with Sango. We shall see you two later. Watch over Kagome-sama, Shippou," Miroku commanded the young kitsune.

The kitsune gave him a salute he had seen Kagome give and said, "Aye, aye, sir!"

Miroku and Sango headed back to camp and Kagome watched them go through bleary eyes. All of a sudden, a flash of anger passed through her being as she yelled at the top of her lungs, "SIT!!!!!!!!!!"

Satisfied that the ground shook followed by a loud yelp, Kagome and Shippou slowly started to make their way to where the sun sets. Little did they know, they had a white clad shadow.


	3. Chapter Three: Pact with the Devil

Revised October 2, 2007.

Disclaimer: We don't own Sesshoumaru…yet… and don't want to own Kikyo or Jaken. The rest…maybe. Just don't sue us poor high schoolers because we are broke and don't own them. Okay? Got it? Good.

---

Chapter 3: Pact With the Devil

The two travelers stopped at noon to eat out of Kagome's dried fruit supply. They chose a spot near a lake, having finally reached where Sesshoumaru's jurisdiction reigns supreme.

Sesshoumaru was just going to sweep in and take Kagome and the kitsune kit to his castle when Kouga showed up. He let a low growl escape.

"Oi, Kagome, what are you doing this far west and where is dog turd? He had better not have left my woman unprotected. I'll tear him apart! Don't you know that the lord of these lands hates humans and patrols constantly?" Shippou looked amazed at how fast the wolf prince bounced around topics.

"I know, Kouga-kun. Did you know that he is also possessive of these lands and usually tears the other demons that pose even the smallest threat to shreds?" Kagome asked innocently, even though the mischievous glint to her eyes belied that.

"Yeah, I know. I only stopped here because I smelled you here and we are close enough to the Eastern Lands that I can out run him _while_ carrying you and the pup," the wolf demon boasted, totally missing the jibe at his 'small threat'.

Sesshoumaru allowed his presence to be detected and stepped out from behind the trees.

"Who the hell are you?" Kouga demanded.

"S-s-sesshou-m-maru! Go a-a-way," Shippou stuttered. _'Even if he is scary, I _have_ to protect Kagome. I just have to,' _he thought, scrambling to his feet in order to protect his surrogate mother.

All Sesshoumaru did was glance at Shippou, who was now in front of Kagome with his miniscule teeth showing, before turning back to glare at Kouga.

"Sesshoumaru-sama? I am Kouga, prince of the wolf tribes up North. I apologize, Sesshoumaru-sama. I did not realize that you were here. I am, however, faster than you are when it comes to running," Kouga claimed, letting his ego override common sense.

_'Only because of those shards. He has to leave before Sesshoumaru kills him!' _"Actually, he was just leaving, weren't you Kouga?" Kagome asked as she pushed the astounded wolf demon towards the edge of the forest.

"I am not going to leave my woman unprotected around this guy! You _do_ know who he is, right?"

"Don't worry," she huffed. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Of course you are. You are my woman after all. Don't lay a hand on her, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kouga yelled as he ran out of the western lands.

Suddenly, Kagome felt sharp claws at her throat and a trickle of warm blood dripping down her imprisoned neck.

"You dare to interfere with the business of the Lord of the Western Lands? This Sesshoumaru should kill you just for trespassing," stated a deep, cold whisper in front of her.

"Yes, I do dare and it would be a lot easier to discontinue trespassing if you would let go of my neck!" said Kagome, under her breath.

'_She has spirit in her. More than a usual human should. Maybe this Sesshoumaru will spare her pathetic life after all.'_

Kagome could have sworn she saw cold amusement flashing in the golden eyes that stared into her own eyes before it was quickly masked._ 'I must be imagining things.'_

"Miko. Do you want revenge upon the half-breed?" Sesshoumaru asked, loosening the hold on her neck ever so slightly.

"I fail to see how that is any concern of yours, Sesshoumaru," replied Kagome.

He narrowed his eyes at her lack of respect. "This Sesshoumaru has a proposition to make."

"A proposition with a human?"

"You shall have assistance when you reap revenge, provided you aid this Sesshoumaru get and be able to use the Tetsusaiga," he stated, ignoring her question.

"Why would you, Sesshoumaru, need the help of a lowly human?"

'_Maybe this Sesshoumaru shall kill her after all.' _"This Sesshoumaru has realized he needs a human with strong magic to change the seal. Do we have a deal, human?"

'_My mom said to never make a deal with the devil.'_ thought Kagome. _'Oh, well.' _ "Yes. We have a deal."

"Now close your eyes, wench," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome obeyed, more out of instinct than anything else, and before she knew it, there was a long, shallow cut on the palm of her right hand. When she tried to pull away, he grabbed her wrist hard enough to bruise it, possibly break it if moved too much, and Kagome went perfectly still. The next thing she knew, there was a feeling of hot liquid burning her palm. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru standing in front of her, watching the wound on his hand heal.

"What happened?" asked Kagome through gritted teeth. _'That hurt!'_

"A blood pact," he replied in his usual cold voice as he turned his frigid gaze to her. "The touch of the blood from this Sesshoumaru to your blood seems to have poisoned your hand slightly. This Sesshoumaru suggests that you care for it. It would not do for an ally of the West to lose a hand due to negligence."

"That's just _so_ great to know. Thanks for warning me before you did it. You have the _best_ judgment!" Kagome said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Of course," stated Sesshoumaru, choosing to ignore this taunt.

The two continued like this for what seemed like ages as Shippou watched.

"What exactly does this blood pact or seal or whatever do?" Kagome remembered to ask. When she saw that no answer was forthcoming, she started to grow impatient. Patience may be a virtue, but Kagome does not have it at all. "Well?"

"Do not think to question this Sesshoumaru about his actions."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I have the right to know what the reason behind me getting poisoned is!" She held up her bandaged hand.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "It will hold each of us to our end of the bargain. Inability to perform the task has results most unpleasant."

"Care to be more specific? Is there a time limit?"

This time it was Shippou who answered. "If you don't keep your deal, your blood will boil and vice versa. It only works on mikos, monks, and youkai, though. The mikos and monks blood contains enough of their purifying energy to kill the other being. The blood of a youkai contains their poison. My father said that it was the will of the gods 'cause normal humans couldn't be trusted to keep their word. As for the time limit, I'm not sure. I think that unless there is one stated during the pact, there is no time limit. Instead, each participant has the power to decide how long is long enough."

"How does that work? Does that mean I could kill him now?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at that.

Shippou skewed his eyes in thought. "No. There is a minimum time period of three weeks."

"Come. This Sesshoumaru has business to attend at the castle and you must be trained properly." With that, Sesshoumaru turned on his heel and walked away.

"Wait! Do you expect us to just follow you? We have lives too, you know!" Kagome put her hands on her hips and waited.

"Do you really want to go back to the half-breed? You are even more pathetic than previously believed." That said, he continued to walking.

"Jerk." Grabbing her bag and Shippou, Kagome hurried to catch up.


	4. Chapter Four: Things Heat up

Revised on November 2, 2006. Minor grammatical errors and character refinement.

Disclaimer: We sadly don't own Sesshoumaru or anyone else, but if you want to sue, the peanut butter sandwich is still here. -LFF

Yeah, it's covered in mold. -DW

Yum, mold is just so tasty, not to mention nutritional. -Landraf

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Four: Things Heat Up

That night Sesshoumaru and Kagome stopped so Kagome could rest. Shippou curled up next to Kagome as she leaned against a tree in front of the fire. _'I wonder where his highness is. I'm starting to get hungry, but my ramen supply is all used up. That means that I'll have to hunt, but I can't leave Shippou all alone. I mean, who knows what Sesshoumaru would do to him? I really need a bath, I smell like dirt and sweat, not to mention other things.'_

Five minutes later, Sesshoumaru showed up carrying a dead deer and a few edible plants.

"What's that?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You show an extreme lack of observation skills, even for a human. I could hear your stomach since we passed that bluff two hours ago. It was almost as annoying as you are."

"Ass" said Kagome. _'Yeah, he's got a really cute one…wait where did that come from! Eww.' _Sesshoumaru ignored her obvious discomfort.

She continued to ponder where that line of thought came from as she cooked the meal. Finally, she decided that it was okay to appreciate Sesshoumaru's body. Afterall, he did have a great one, even though his personality was seriously lacking and he had a major prejudice against humans. How would he know she was looking anyway? Besides, she always did appreciate a good work of art. Eventually, Kagome and Shippou settled down to eat while Sesshoumaru reclined against a tree about 20 feet away from them. After Kagome finished eating she rose and stretched. "I'm going to go take a bath. I'll be right back."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "No you are not."

"And why not?" Kagome demanded, hands on her hips. "Surely your highness won't deny me the right to cleanse myself. I'm filthy, all full dirt from walking."

"This Sesshoumaru need not explain his reasoning to a mere mortal."

Kagome's eye started to twitch again. "I am going to bathe. Shippou can come with me since he needs a bath also. Think of it as a favor to your nose as I'm sure we don't smell the greatest."

"The kit will not be able to protect you in the event of an attack," stated Sesshoumaru, still reclining against the tree.

"You'll be within hearing distance," she reasoned. With that she grabbed her bath stuff and Shippou and walked in towards the hotspring nearby.

"Insolent wench" was the last thing that Kagome heard Sesshoumaru say.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey, where is that wench and the fucking kitsune? They have been gone for hours now!" growled Inuyasha. "We need to get a move on to look for more jewel shards."

"She went home. She said she was. Weren't you listening to her?" replied Sango from her seat by the fire.

"Why would she want to leave me, I'm the only reason that she's alive and it's not like she can defend herself," stated Inuyasha. "Besides, I already went through the well and her mom said she hadn't been home yet."

"That does seem strange," Miroku calmly stated. "Perhaps she decided to take a short walk before going home. I remember her saying how much she loved the scenery here over that in her own time."

'_I can't believe she left,' _thought Inuyasha, _'I have to find her, I want that jewel.' _Inuyasha stomped off towards the eastern edge of the clearing in which they were camped. "Hey let's go, I need my jewel detector back!" yelled Inuyasha.

As he was about to leap into the treeline, a deadpan voice called him back. "Have you forgotten that I am more than capable of searching for the shards?"

The hanyou flushed and turned back towards Kikyo. "Of course not." He glared at the monk and taijiya. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go get some shards!"

Sango rolled her eyes while Miroku just shook his head.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Kagome and Shippou took their bath, Sesshoumaru reflected on a certain miko while keeping his senses open for danger.

'_How did I get into this?'_ thought Sesshoumaru. _'I was not looking for, nor do I need, help to get the Tetsusaiga. Now I am honor bound to look after a human. This Sesshoumaru should just kill her and the kistune now. No. The pact has been made and will be completed. I will kill her after that. Or perhaps I shall let her live, should she prove her worth.' _

He continued his musings even after the object of them returned. Kagome looked at him and thought that he looked a little pre-occupied. _'Maybe he's just hungry. Dad used to become more quiet the hungrier he got. When was the last time Sesshoumaru ate?' _"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru was up and had his claws around her neck with her backed against the tree in the blink of an eye.

"You will properly address this Sesshoumaru, wench," hissed Sesshoumaru.

"I will address you properly when you start using my name. It's not 'wench' or 'human' or anyother degenerate name you might call me. It's 'Kagome'!" She was proud of the fact that she managed to glare at him even though her air supply was becoming seriously depleted.

"You dare tell this Sesshoumaru what to call you?"

"Yes! With me, you must earn my respect. I don't just give it away. I happen to be a firm believer in the whole 'do unto others as you would have them do unto you' thing. At least I'm not calling you a name just to be spiteful."

Sesshoumaru couldn't decide whether to listen to her or kill her. He decided it couldn't hurt to humor her. Afterall, she had proven to be powerful in her own right.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's eyes widen as he abruptly let go of her. He turned disappeared right in front of her. _'I wonder what was that about? I could have sworn I saw emotion in his eyes.' _She shook her head, earning a strange look from Shippou. _'No. That's impossible. I mean, this is Sesshoumaru we're talking about here.'_

Sesshoumaru snarled silently to himself as he ran through the trees. _'She's starting to come into heat!'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter Five: Revelations

Revised on November 2, 2006. Minor grammatical errors and character refinement.

Warning this chapter may be a little inappropriate for children. It does have hints of beginning rape in here. We are all strongly against rape and sexual harassment and violence in any form.

Disclaimer: We still do not own Sesshoumaru and company. Stop rubbing it in. If you want to sue us, the sandwich is still here, although there are a few bites out of it.-LFF

I have a stomach ache-LR

We tried to warn you.-TC

Too bad you didn't listen.-DW

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Five: Revelations

A very confused Kagome colored with Shippou in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles coloring book she brought him from home. _'What was that about? He looked at me really strangely. It was almost as if he had some emotion towards me. That can't be right though. Sesshoumaru would not lower himself to showing emotions other than anger, especially to human. That is unless I have been reading his personality wrong. What exactly do I know about him anyway? He seems to be a proper guy. Seems to hold honor and authority in high priority...whatever. All I know is what that necrophiliac told me and that could have been biased. Inuyasha always did have a habit of exaggerating.'_

Kagome was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't notice that a youkai sneak up on them. "Miko," came a gravelly voice. "Oh, how lucky for me. An untouched miko, in heat, and carrying the Shikon Jewel shards."

Kagome looked up to see a Komodo dragon demon looking over every inch of her body. It's eyes were pure yellow with a red mist starting to swirl around in its eyes. He started to flex his claws and grin to reveal lots of sharp, pointy teeth dripping with poison. Kagome couldn't believe it; she forgot her bow and arrows at the hotsprings. She saw Shippou stand up, ready to fight, and shook her head. Looking around, she found a stick. "Don't come near me," she warned, brandishing her newly acquired weapon.

"You're going to make this fun for me. Do you honestly believe that you can fight me? I think I shall keep you for entertainment. Hand over the shards," the Komodo dragon hissed as he easily knocked the stick out of Kagome's hands. "Dear me, it seems that you lost your weapon."

Kagome was thoroughly disgusted. _'I'm going to be raped and then killed by a demon, just what I always wanted. And as if that isn't bad enough, the youkai is a reptile, so gross. I can't believe how stupid I was to forget my bow.'_

The youkai caught her wrists and had her on the ground in the blink of an eye. "Yes, I think I will let you live. You will bear my child and raise it. Don't you feel honored?"

"Not really." She focused her purifying energy and blasted the youkai off of her.

"Bitch, I will kill you for your insolence." He jumped on her and started to claw at her blouse with inch long claws, knocking away Shippou as the kitsune tried to help her. He nicked her skin more than once, but Kagome refused to show any emotion other than anger towards this creature.

"Get away from what belongs to this Sesshoumaru," came an emotionless voice.

"What if I don't?"

The only answer was being sliced into ribbons.

Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing there with his claws full of blood and a red tint to his golden eyes. He was looking at what was left of the demon with a look of the utmost hatred on his usually stoic face. In fact, it was past hatred, it was loathing.

"Argh. I feel as if I just got rammed through by a freight train," Kagome moaned, trying to sit up. This transferred Sesshoumaru's attention from the komodo shreds to herself. The look on his face went from loathing to the emotion that she had seen earlier. That's when she remembered what the other youkai had said. _'What did the brute say? Didn't he say that I was in heat? No wonder Sesshoumaru is showing so much emotion. Youkai, especially an inu one, get all freaky when they are around a female that's in heat. This cannot be good for me. I'm traveling with one of the strongest demons in Japan and I'm in heat. Maybe it just means that he can control himself better or it could just mean that he'll get worse than other youkai do. I seriously hope it's the former.'_

She didn't know that when she was thinking, fear had started to show on her face. Her fear seemed to pull the demon lord out of his trance. He looked at Kagome and said, "Come. We should be at the castle tomorrow."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. And...umm…thank you. Could you do me a favor?" He raised an eyebrow, which she took as a signal to continue. "Would you go to the hotsprings and get my bow and arrows?" she asked while sitting up. "I left them there after my bath." She realized where his gaze was and blushed from her toes up. _'How could I have forgotten that the other demon had ripped my blouse to shreds!' _She muttered, "Hentai," under her breath as she tried to cover herself.

Sesshoumaru did not reply to this, he merely nodded and left.


	6. Chapter Six: Surprises

Chapter Six: Surprises

Disclaimer: I own Sesshoumaru, I own Miroku, I own them all!!!-LFF

Don't believe her. She is on a sugar rush.-LR

I'm not sure I can believe you there. -Some weird lawyer guy

One way to find out if she is fine…-Miroku

What?-Sango

Will you bear my child, Lilfrozenfire? -Miroku

YES!!!!!!! Wait a minute…a temporary moment of saneness coming…Hell no!!!! And I do NOT own anyone. -LFF

Ok. I guess I can believe you. The charges are dropped. -Lawyer guy

Eight Snickers bars. No wonder she's acting weird. -LR

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango and Miroku were trying not to show their disgust as Kikyo and Inuyasha were still not back from the hot springs. "I don't care anymore. I say we leave them on their own. This is getting to be too much for even my stomach to handle," Miroku remarked as he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"That IS bad."

"My dear Sango. It pains me that you think that lowly of me."

"Well you haven't exactly given me a reason to trust you," Sango remarked coolly, watching emotions go across Miroku's face, ranging from anger to despair to amusement.

"The only reason I do act like I do is because I love you," Miroku said. _'That was NOT supposed to be known to her. What will she think now?'_

"You l-l-love me?" stammered Sango.

"Yes."

"I love you too. I thought that you groped me just because you were a lecher."

"No. That's only to other girls. Why do you think I grope you the most?"

Tears of joy were welling up in Sango's eyes. _'She really does have the most beautiful eyes.'_

"OI!!! What are you crying about?"

"Sango just hurt herself, Inuyasha."

"How did she do that, lecher?"

"Well, Kikyo…I twisted my ankle while trying to get away from Miroku. It hurts very badly. I think I will stay here while you two go look for Kagome."

"Feh. Weak humans. Fine. We should be back soon."

"Bye, Inuyasha. Bye, Kikyo," came the automatic reply as Kikyo climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they took off. "I thought they would never leave. I really do hate her. I wonder if we will get to kill her."

"Probably, my love. Now come on. We have to go find Kagome before Inuyasha realizes that Kagome didn't go east," Miroku stated in a soothing voice.

"You're right. Let's go."

Miroku helped Sango onto Kirara's back and climbed up behind her. They took off into the night sky, heading in the opposite direction of the now rising sun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up at dawn to find Shippou tucked in her arms. She moved the kitsune slightly so she could stretch without waking the pup up. Kagome blinked groggily a few times before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her fists. She looked around the clearing, wondering where Sesshoumaru was. She spotted her bows and a new kimono sitting by a tree and assumed that Sesshoumaru must have dropped them off and went hunting. 

Slowly, Kagome got up and out of her sleeping bag. She paused as she watched Shippou turn into the hollow she made in the sleeping bag and start snoring. With a soft smile on her face, she turned to where the fire was last night, expecting to have to build one, only to discover there was one there. _'He must have built a fire too. Inuyasha never did. Maybe he is just making sure I don't die of a cold.'_

Kagome felt a wind and realized that her blouse was ripped. She felt her face flush as she walked over to where the kimono and her weapons were. Kagome picked up the kimono Sesshoumaru brought for her and gasped when she saw how beautiful it was. The kimono was made of midnight blue silk with white stars and moons on it. The obi was pure black and there was a knife slim enough to be tucked in her tied obi and not be noticed along with a fan. Kagome delicately flipped open the fan, wondering if it had a design on it. She gasped when she saw the fan open. It was a navy blue, silk fan with a portrait of a huge, white dog staring at a crescent moon. The silk was stretched over razor sharp, metal ribs instead of the traditional wood.

Kagome slipped the torn clothes off, thankful that her under garments were intact. She marveled in the feeling of the silk slipping over her body as she put on the kimono. Kagome grabbed the obi and was having trouble tying it when a pair of hands took the ends from her and tied it for her. 

Kagome's heart sped up to unimaginable speeds as she grabbed the knife and spun around to face…Sesshoumaru. She felt her face turn beat red as she realized that he might have been watching her. "Pervert," Kagome muttered under her breath. Sesshoumaru heard what she said and fought the urge to smirk. "A little warning next time, please. You scared me half to death."

Sesshoumaru lost the fight and smirked. "You were having trouble tying your obi, so I decided to help you."

"Thank you, I guess."

Kagome grabbed the knife and fan and slipped them into her obi. "Why are these clothes based on moons, stars, and dogs?" she asked curiously.

"The moon and dog are symbols of my family. I doubt that any demon would want to harm you while you are under my protection. How does your kimono fit?"

"Great. Another question though."

"Yes?"

"What is this fan for?"

Sesshoumaru smirked again. "Not many know what that is. It is a form of protection that isn't obvious. Everyone knows about the knife, that fan is incase you and your knife are separated or you are in an area in which the knife would cause more harm than good, such as in court functions that I must attend. That is where your fan will come into play."

"Wow."

"I will teach you how to use such a weapon when we reach my castle. I will also teach you the basics of sword fighting."

"Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. This is wonderful."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acceptance of the thank you. '_When I got her that kimono, I never expected her to look like a hime. I'm glad I got her those weapons. If she always looks like that, she will be fighting off males all the time.'_

Shippou chose then to wake up. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned, showing little fangs. When he realized Kagome wasn't right by him, he looked around for her. He saw her standing by a nearby tree in a new kimono having what looked like a staring contest with Sesshoumaru.

" 'Morning. Kagome. You look very pretty in that kimono. Prettier than a hime," Shippou said while sneaking a glance at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction. Sesshoumaru almost visibly pulled himself together and looked at Shippou only to see the pup in question looking at him. He growled when Shippou smirked.

"Thank you, Shippou. I feel a little like Cinderella," Kagome admitted with a smile, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth.

"That's the story of the girl who was a servant to her step mother and step sisters, right?" He continued at Kagome's nod, trying to recall the story she told him many weeks ago. "And the king threw his son a ball that invited all of the eligible maidens in the land. And the step mother wouldn't let Cinderella go or something like that and Cinderella's fairy godmother came, made sure that she could go to the ball, but the spell would only last until midnight?"

"That's right. And she met and danced with the prince and lost track of time. When the clock chimed midnight, she ran out the door, losing a glass slipper. The prince goes door to door trying to find the girl fitting the slipper. He finds Cinderella and they get married, living happily ever after," Kagome summed it up with a wistful sigh.

__

'I wonder who she thinks the prince is. It can't be the kitsune. He's her pup.'

"Unfortunately, happily ever afters seldom happen in real life. Most of the time, Prince Charming turns out to be a jerk and that midnight deadline turns to be 3 hours early," Kagome pointed out. 

"Can we get moving. I'd like to try to make it to my castle by nightfall," Sesshoumaru said, not unkindly. 

"Okay. Come on Shippou. Let's pack up the camp."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippou?"

"Can I call you 'Mommy'? I'll understand if I can't, but I would really like to," Shippou said, expecting a 'no'.

"I would love it. As long as I can call you 'My pup'."

"YAY!!!!"

Sesshoumaru listened to this whole exchange with mild interest. He wasn't exactly eavesdropping. They were behind him, Kagome carrying Shippou. The sun was slightly past the noon point and he assumed that they would be hungry soon. His assumption was proven correct when the pup's stomach growled. 

"Shippou. Was that your stomach?" Kagome giggled.

"Yes. I'm hungry. Mommy, do you have any ramen?"

"Yes, but first you have to ask Sesshoumaru if we stop for a lunch break. Politely," she added upon seeing the mischievous glint in her pup's eyes.

"Okay." He scampered out of her arms and ran to catch up to the demon lord. "Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to show that he was listening. _'This should prove to be interesting.'_

"I was wondering if we could…may stop to have a lunch break. Please?" Shippou said it all respectfully until the 'Please'. That he said with a puppy dog face that always won Kagome over.

"I suppose so," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome stopped and took her pack off. She started digging through it looking for her ramen, pot, and eating utensils. "What kind would you like, Shippou? Chicken or pork?"

"Chicken, Mommy."

"Would you care to join us, Sesshoumaru?"

__

'It can't poison me. Might as well. At least then I wouldn't have to go hunting.' "Very well."

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the river to get some some to boil. Shippou, could you start a small fire?"

"Sure thing."

"I will accompany you to the river. You still don't know how to use the knife or fan properly yet," Sesshoumaru said.

"No. You stay here and watch my pup. And Kami help you if anything happens to him," Kagome warned in a tone of voice that held no room for argument. Sesshoumaru had a feeling that this woman would kill a whole army of demons if anything happened to someone that she loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Kagome came back carrying some water, a fire was going and Shippou was going through her bag looking for something while Sesshoumaru watched silently.

"Shippou! What are you doing going through my bag?"

"Sesshoumaru said that he didn't believe me when I told him that you have a thing that plays music without an instrument. I was trying to find it to prove him wrong."

"Well…my CD player is with Sango and Miroku. Maybe when they catch up, you can prove Lord Sesshoumaru wrong. Until then, wait until I get back to go through my bag. I don't want you to go through it again." Kagome gently scolded.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Kagome got the ramen going and then scooped Shippou up into her arms.

__

'Interesting. Most human females screech at their children when they disobey. I already knew that she was unique. For one thing, she smells nice. Another is that she adopted a demon child. She can't be a reincarnation of the undead miko. I shall have to think about this,' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched this exchange. 

"The ramen is done. Will you get your own or do I have to get it for you?" Kagome asked the demon lord.

"I'll get my own," he replied as he stood up.

He tasted it and he actually liked it. _'Guess it didn't poison me after all.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think? This is the longest chapter yet. -LR

I like it. More sugar. Need more sugar. Sugar starting to leave my system. Sugar. Sugarsugarsugarsugarsugar. Buh-bye sugar rush. Whoa. What was that? -LFF

You wrote this whole chapter while on a sugar rush. -DW

Oh. Ok. -LFF

You were really funny. -Shippou

Unfortunately, you had a moment of sanity.* sigh *. -Miroku

Unfortunately? Why unfortunately? -LFF

He asked you to bear his child, you said yes and then had a moment of sanity and changed it to hell no. -Kagome

Thank God for that then. -LFF

We still have to talk about your guy in gym * evil grin *. -DW 

Fine. Just not here. You can tell Kagome and Sango, but anyone else and I tell ALL of yours to everyone. -LFF

Fine. * grabs Sango andstarts to tell. * -DW

Next time on 'Corrupted Plans' is a little reunion and ……* trails off when LFF knocks him out.* -LR

Idiot. Anyways… I would like to thank everyone that reviewed. Big thanks to Crash who helped me get through my writer's block and Gnatmarie for letting me have fun when we talk. -LFF

What are you going to do with him? * points at LR * -Sesshoumaru

You can use him as a punching bag for a while. Try not to kill him though. He is a comic relief here. -LFF

* evil smirk * -Sesshy

Also, I had someone comment about OOC. Can't help it. When females are in heat, they act weird. Okay. I'm sure you or your mother, sister, friend, whatever goes through that. Also, dogs act weird when female dogs are in heat. Ever seen that. They go nuts. My dog is neutered and I have to keep him away from my other dog when she goes in heat. * hears an 'Ouch' from the guys at the mention of neutering.* Don't worry. Hopefully they will be back in character soon. -LFF 


	7. Chapter Seven: Arrival

Can you guys say 'hyper'? Lilfrozenfire has been driving me crazy. She has been so hyper lately, it isn't funny. -DW

You're just mad because I got sugar. -LFF

Yeah, yeah. By the way…where is Landraf? -DW

I think Sess is using him for a punching bag. -Kagome

Hey! Sesshoumaru. I need my muse back now. -LFF

* Grumbles as he deposits Landraf in front of Dragon Woman * I was starting to have fun, too. -Sess

Poor you. You can use him later. -LFF

Okay. Jaken!!!!!!!!!! -Sess

Yes, milord? -Jaken

* All of the girls start to giggle and Miroku looks appalled. *

What are you doing wearing my Homecoming dress? Now I have to disinfect it and sterilize it. -LFF

Sorry, Lilfrozenfire, but Rin wanted to play dress-up and it was either that, your outfit for concerts, a pink dress with sakura blossoms on it, or a short skirt. You don't have many dresses. -Shippou

Mean toad thing would have stained your dress for concerts green, the flower dress was too prettyful for meany to use, and Shippou said that the light blue skirt would have made everyone sick. Rin thought so, too. -Rin

* Everyone shivers at the thought of Jaken in a short skirt. * I'm gonna be sick. -LR, Miroku, LFF, Kagome, Sango, and DW at once.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I own nobody. Everybody is his or her own being. Actually they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. -DW

I want Sesshoumaru, Kenshin and Aoshi from Rurouni Kenshin, and Kurama from Yu-Yu Hakashu. My birthday is coming up soon. Hint, hint. -LFF

Here ya go. * shows moldy sandwich. * Happy Birthday. -LR

GROSS!!!!!!!! -LFF

You don't want it? Cool. All the more for me. -LR

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter…Whatever

The rest of the trek to Sesshoumaru's castle went uneventfully. Shippou managed to annoy the demon lord. Just slightly.

"How come you have that fluffy thing on your shoulder? What is it? Is your favorite color white? Because you wear a lot of it. Why do you need the Tetsusaiga? I thought you were one of the most powerful demons alive…" Shippou would have continued to bug an increasingly annoyed Sesshoumaru if a giggling Kagome hadn't intervened.

"Shippou, behave yourself. I'm sure Sesshoumaru doesn't want to answer your questions," Kagome gently reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm just being curious."

Sesshoumaru could understand how curiosity could get the better of a being. He himself was plagued with curiosity. "It is alright."

"Does that mean you are going to answer my questions?" Shippou asked brightly.

"No."

They walked a few hours before Sesshoumaru stopped. "We are here."

Kagome and Shippou looked at the castle before them with a gasp. It looked beautiful. It had wall of stone surrounding it and lush green lawns. They looked a little harder and could see what looked like a flower garden in the back surrounding two detached buildings. They walked through the front gates and were immediately greeted by Sesshoumaru's servants.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin is glad you are back. Jaken wouldn't let Rin play dress-up with him. Will you let Rin play dress-up with you?" a little girl asked as she wrapped her chubby arms around Sesshoumaru's legs.

"Maybe later." Rin felt the urge to frown and pout because she knew that 'maybe' was just an adult's way of postponing the inevitable 'No.' "Rin, I would like to introduce you to some people. This is Kagome and her pup, Shippou."

Kagome smiled because she knew what was going through Rin's mind after Sesshoumaru said 'maybe'. "Hello, Rin-chan."

"Rin thinks you is pretty. Will you be Rin's mommy?"

"Rin. What did I tell you?"

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama. It is a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-sama," Rin said politely. Then she said in a not-so-formal way, "I think you are pretty. Will you come play with me?"

"Sure. Come on, Shippou."

Shippou hopped up into Kagome's waiting arms. Sesshoumaru felt a slight pang of jealousy shooting through him before he mercilessly squashed it. 

"Come on, Kagome-sama. The garden is very prettyful," Rin said while grabbing Kagome's free hand and dragging her towards the back.

"Just call me 'Kagome', okay?"

"Sure, Kagome."

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome and her surrogate pup were led towards the western garden by Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama."

"What is it, Jaken?"

The toad lay down prostrate. "The other lords have all sent messages for you to notify them when you get back. They wish to talk to you about the treaties and…umm…"

"What is it? Do not waste my time with this nonsense."

"Theywanttotalktoyouabouthowit'stimeforyoutotakeamate," he said in one breath. 

"Fine. Send out messengers saying that I am home and that I will only stay here for two months before I leave again."

"Of course, milord," Jaken replied belatedly, seeing how Sesshoumaru was already on his way to the garden.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sango…"

"Yes, Miroku?"

"When we find Kagome, will you tell her the good news or can I?"

"I will. You might say it in a way that might make her think bad things."

Miroku pouted. "You're not any fun, my love."

"Oh, well." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe that those two just took off. Why the hell would they just leave?" Inuyasha fumed.

"Who cares as long as I've got you…I mean as long as we have each other." Kikyo continued in a matter-of-fact tone, "There are some jewel shards to the east of here."

Inuyasha picked Kikyo up bridal style and sprinted east.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin was showing Kagome the rose garden she saw before. It looked even better up close. It had a had roses of red, white, yellow, pink, and purple intermixed together and it had a fountain off a dog standing a rocks with the water flowing from between the rocks.

"This is gorgeous."

"My father built it in honor of my mother after they just became mates."

Kagome turned around with a gasp to find Sesshoumaru standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. "If you are tired, I will show you and your pup to your rooms."

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru led Kagome and Shippou back to the castle as Jaken took over watching Rin. Kagome's eyes went wide when she saw the interior of the castle. It was a mixture of Western and Japanese culture. The front doors were solid wood and the rest of the doors in the castle were the regular sliding doors. The entryway had a red oriental rug and the walls had a painting on silk of various subjects, most had three demons, two adults and one boy. The adults, whom Kagome assumed were Sesshoumaru's mother and father, were smiling and watching the little boy in most of them. Kagome caught a glance of demon servants every now and then as they continued through the maze of hallways. _'Good thing there are so many servants,'_ Kagome thought, _'otherwise I'd be sure to lose my way.'_

They finally stopped in front of a door by a painting of just the female demon and the little boy. 

"This will be your room. The pup's room is right next to it and they are joined together," Sesshoumaru stated as he opened the doors. It had a western style bed with royal blue, silk bed coverings and pillows. The rug in here was also blue, only it had moons on it. Most of the paintings in this room were of the little boy. 

"Who are those demons?" Kagome asked, pointing at the only portrait in the room with all of the demons.

"The female is my mother and the little boy is myself when I was young."

"You were so cute," Kagome giggled. 

Sesshoumaru elegantly raised one eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you were so cute back then and now you're really…" Kagome trailed off as she realized she was just about to say 'handsome.' Instead she continued, "stoic. I have a hard time believing that cute little boy is you, that's all."

Sesshoumaru smirked. _'Does she really think that I didn't notice her pause there?' _

"What are you smirking about?"

"That is none of your business."

"Yes it is because you are scaring Shippou and myself," she retorted.

"I'll send a servant for you at supper. You can either stay in here or go explore."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few hours later, Kagome finally gave up trying to get back to her room and went to find Shippou. She noticed a door slightly open and opened it even more. She almost jumped up and down when she realized it was a library. The whole room had dozens of shelves full of books and scrolls in almost every language possible. 

After she found a book that looked interesting and just settled down to read, a servant came in. "Supper is done. Please, follow me," she said bowing. "My name is Sutaasafaia and I will be your servant while you are here." She looked like she was a dog demon. She had blonde hair with blue streaks and really blue eyes that Kagome thought might change color with her mood. She was about three inches taller than Kagome and a little thinner. _'She must workout or fight a lot. Probably both,' _Kagome thought as she followed Sutaasafaia to the dining hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Next on 'Corrupted Plans': Supper and training starts.

Why'd you cut it off so soon? -LR

Because my back hurts and I'm lazy. Sesshoumaru. You can have your punching bag back. -LFF

NO!!!!!!!! -LR

Then don't bug me, you little rat or I'll let Shippou and Rin play with you. -LFF

If you don't mind me asking, why does your back hurt? -Kagome

My horse kicked me right by my hip and it's swollen up. AND this Saturday is the State Solo and Ensemble and I have to get up early and actually walk and…God help me. -LFF

You baby. -LR

* Lilfrozenfire kicks Landraf over to where Sesshoumaru is watching Rin and Shippou. * There you go. Do whatever you want with him. Or it. -LFF


	8. Chapter Eight: Admitting

Hi, everyone. Lilfrozenfire and Dragon Woman are currently beating up Landraf and will probably be back soon. He looks like he is almost dead anyways. -Kagome

*DW and LFF walk up with satisfied smiles on their faces. * That was fun. -LFF

It was amusing. -DW

You enjoyed it. Admit it. -LFF

Fine. *crosses arms* -DW

*Rolls eyes* Anyways…I am so tired, but happy. I have a lot of sugar and caffeine in my bloodstream and I feel like writing. This could get a little ugly or insane or hilarious. I guess it depends on your point of view. -LFF

You miserable wretched human. You had better not do anything to Sesshoumaru-sama or myself in this chapter. -Cross dresser…I mean Jaken

*Rock comes out of nowhere* Thanks, Sess. *Grins evilly* I'm gonna have fun writing bad stuff that happens to Jaken. What? Just read and find out. -LFF

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
( Y)   
¸,.·´¨`·.(* ,,).·´¨`·.,¸   
*-···.( ")(" ).···-* 

Disclaimer: I didn't do it…you can prove it…I'm innocent. -LFF

Miss…we have a hidden surveillance tape of you stealing certain males from the animes Inuyasha, Yu-Yu Hakashu, and Rurouni Kenshin. -Policeperson #1

Umm…*mumbling is heard from under her bed…sounds suspiciously like 'help'* I didn't do it. I got framed…*breaks down in fake tears* -LFF

Sorry, miss. We must have been mistaken. *leaves with Policeperson #1* -Policeperson #2

You get away with everything. -DW

I know. *laughs* -LFF

(The moral of this is that LFF doesn't own anyone…she just 'borrowed' them for a while.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Eight

Kagome entered the dining hall to find everyone already there. Sesshoumaru, seated at the head of the long table, raised an eyebrow, presumably at Kagome's tardiness. "Sorry I'm late. I was reading and I guess I just lost track of time."

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. He just gestured to the spot at the other end of the table, between Shippou and Rin. _'I forgot that the lords and emperors usually eat without anyone near them.'_ Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when the food came into view. There was rice, some soup, and beverages, probably sake. That wasn't what caught Kagome's attention though. "Oden! Yay!" she exclaimed. 

__

'Humans. They get excited about the strangest things,' Sesshoumaru thought as he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

The rest of the meal went as usual. As usual as you can get when eating with two hyper children, a stuffy demon lord, and an ugly green retainer serving you. Every time Jaken would try to serve the children, they would either dump whatever he just served onto his head or trip him. By the end of supper, Jaken resembled a walking buffet. Without the separate containers.

"Mama, can we go outside and play?" Shippou asked.

"Only if Sesshoumaru says it's okay," sighed Kagome. "It wouldn't be polite for me to give you permission and he says 'no'."

The two children turned pleading eyes toward the demon lord. "May we go outside? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase…" they children said in unison.

"Yes you may as long as you accompanied by Jaken."

The children got wicked grins as they looked and the multi-colored toad. "B-b-but…milord…" Jaken sputtered.

"Accompany the children."

Jaken sighed to himself. There was no arguing with Lord Sesshoumaru when he used that tone of voice. "Yes, milord."

"I don't want you two to wander too far. It will be bedtime soon," Kagome warned.

"Yes, Mommy," Shippou replied sweetly. He turned his back on Kagome and grinned wickedly at Jaken. "Let's go, Rin." The two friends took off out of the dining hall, leaving a grumpy Jaken to follow. 

"They look happy," Kagome commented to nobody in particular.

"Of course, Kagome-san," Sutaasafaia replied. Kagome jumped a little. She hadn't even sensed her presence. "You make a wonderful mother."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Please. Just call me Kagome," she grinned, choosing not to comment about the last part of that comment.

Sutaasafaia saw this and hid a smile. "As you wish…Kagome." 

"Great. We'll be great friends and we can talk together about anything."

"Not that this isn't absolutely fascinating," a cold voice started, "but could you two talk about this outside of my presence."

Kagome rolled her eyes, took Sutaasafaia's hand, and started to pull her towards the large doors leading out of the dining hall. "Please excuse us, my lord," Sutaasafaia called as her mistress pulled her out the door.

As soon as the dining hall was empty, Sesshoumaru started to chuckle. Not an extreme one, but a small chuckle. He then left to go to his study.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome…when you said we could be friends…that means that we can tell each other anything…right?" Sutaasafaia asked, her eyes a deep blue color. Since Kagome hasn't known her long, she had no clue what her new friend was thinking.

"Yes," she slowly replied. She found out what the deep blue color of Sutaasafaia's eyes meant. It meant trouble. 

Sutaasafaia grinned evilly. "So that means that you also have to answer truthfully?"

"Yeeeeeeeessssssssss," Kagome replied even slower. Sutaasafaia was starting to scare her. If she didn't know better, she could have sworn she saw horns and a pitchfork appear.

"What do you think of Sesshoumaru-sama? I saw you looking at him occasionally during supper," Sutaasafaia asked nonchalantly. 

"Ummm…ahhh…do you mean personality, looks, or all of the above?"

"Personality, then looks, and then both combined."

"Okay…personality…I'd say that he is complex. I like how he acts around Rin…but sometimes he is so arrogant…anyways…and his looks are perfect. And combined…I'd say an eight out of ten. His arrogance drags him down a bit."

Sutaasafaia's grin grew wider. "You know part of the reason I was chosen to work here is my ability to detect lies." Kagome gulped. "You think he's at least a nine…right?"

The only thing that answered her was a blush. "Please don't tell him. I don't want my heart broken again."

The grin disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "Who broke your heart before?"

"One of my friends."

Sutaasafaia knew that there was more, but she didn't want to push her friend. "Well, even if Sesshoumaru-sama found out, he wouldn't try to break your heart. I suppose I shouldn't tell you this, but when he was around 15 years old, his father left he and his mother and ever since, he has tried not to break anyone's heart."

"Why did his father leave them?" she asked, her voice rising slightly in anger. _'How could anyone leave their child and wife or mate behind?'_

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. You will have to ask him yourself." Sutaasafaia knew full well that Sesshoumaru was within hearing range that whole time and that she would probably get in trouble for it later.

"Fine. I will have to put up with my curiosity."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru continued his trek to his study, pondering about the conversation he just heard. _'She sounded like she got upset after Sutaasafaia told her what my father did. I wonder what happened that she sounded so upset. I doubt she would get that upset, even after what Inuyasha did.'_

He pondered on this a while before he decided he didn't want to try to do paperwork anymore and went into the library. He soon found that that was a mistake. Kagome was in there, reading, and Sutasaafaia was looking quite bored, balancing a stiletto on her index finger. She periodically flipped the knife and grabbed the hilt and balanced it again.

When he entered, neither one looked up. However, when the children entered, closely followed by Jaken, Kagome couldn't ignore it. 

"Okay, you two. Bedtime," she said, setting down her book.

"Can you sing us a song before we go to bed? Pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse," Shippou begged.

"Yeah. Plllllllleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse," Rin added.

"Okay. You two win. Umm…lessee…I know a good song.

"What I'm looking for

is a love that's forever.

Someone who can capture

my soul in a heart beat

And stay for all time.

What I'm praying for is a match

made in heaven.

Someone who will worship my 

body and still put

His heart on the line.

Commitment.

Someone who'll go the distance.

I need somebody with staying power

Who will make me go weak in the knees.

Commitment.

And everything that goes with it.

I need honor and love in my life.

From somebody who is playing for keeps.

What I'm searching for is a man who'll stand by me.  
Who will walk through the fire and be my  
Flame in the night.  


Oh, and I won't settle for les than what I deserve.  
A friend and a lover who will love me for the  
Rest of my life.  


Commitment.  
Someone who'll go the distance.  
I need somebody with staying power  
Who will make me go weak in the knees.

Yeah, I've had promises broken.  
Three words left unspoken.  
They just left me achin' for more.  
But I've fought temptation.  
I won't be impatient.  
There's one thing worth waiting for...  
  
Commitment.  
And everything that goes with it.  
I need honor and love in my life.  
From somebody who's playing for keeps.  


Commitment.  
Someone who'll go the distance.  
I need somebody with staying power  
Who will make me go weak in the knees.

Commitment.  
And everything that goes with it.  
I need honor and love in my life.  
From somebody who's playing for keeps."

When Kagome was done singing, the children were sleeping and the two demons were staring at her. That got her a little mad. "Ok. I know that I don't have the best voice, but that is no reason to stare." With that said, Kagome bent down to scoop the children up into her arms.

"Sutaasafaia. Show Kagome to the pups' rooms and then show her back here. I have a few things I need to speak to her about a few things," Sesshoumaru stated.

"You know…I'm still here and don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not here."

Sutaasafaia smirked to herself. _'If all goes well, those two should be a couple within a few months.'_ "Come on, Kagome. I'll show you where Rin and Shippou sleep."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go so I can get back, finish my conversation with him, and go to sleep." She and Sutaasafaia left the library, each carrying a child.

They returned a short while later, Kagome in a much better mood. "Ok. So what did you want to talk about?"

"Your training begins tomorrow. I will send Sutaasafaia in to wake you up. She will train you in the fan and stiletto and I will train you in hand-to-hand combat and the use of a sword and to better control your powers, seeing how much they seem to be growing," Sesshoumaru informed her.

"How early is the training going to start?" Kagome ventured.

"At dawn."

"You have got to be kidding me…it's summer. That means the sun is up really early."

"Then I suggest you get some sleep."

Kagome left, grumbling about men, dogs, and demons. Sesshoumaru was shocked by some of the things that she said, not that he'd show it. Sutaasafaia laughed out loud when she heard that Kagome called Sesshoumaru a 'pompous, arrogant ass that doesn't know how to treat a guest or lady'. With that, she walked out of the library.

"Sutaasafaia, why did you want to know what Kagome thought about me?"

She smirked. "Listening in on us? Anyways, to answer your question, it's because of my curiosity. So…how does it feel being at least a nine out of ten?"

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I know that you have been serving my family since we were children, but that doesn't give you special treatment."

"Yes it does," she said cheerfully before she left to help the inevitably lost Kagome find her way to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rise and shine, sleepy head."

Kagome grumbled and threw her pillow towards whatever was trying to wake her up. All of a sudden, her mattress got flipped and she landed on the floor. Kagome opened her eyes to glare at her laughing friend. "That was uncalled for."

"Sesshoumaru-sama told me to use any means necessary to wake you up," Sutaasafaia said innocently. 

"That wasn't necessary. Water would have sufficed."

Sutaasafaia left and came back with a glass of cold water that went over Kagome's head. Kagome let out a scream of surprise and tried to kick at the demon's feet.

"I'd hurry up and get dressed. Since you screamed, he should be in here shortly."

As soon as Sutaasafaia said that, Sesshoumaru came running into the room. He took one look at the glaring, wet Kagome and at the wickedly laughing Sutaasafaia and could only guess what had happened. He shook his head and pulled his shirt on. 

Kagome realized that he must have been getting dressed. She also realized that she was staring at his chest. She gathered her wits and glared at each demon. "Will you two get out so that I can get dressed?"

Both left after Sutaasafaia, still laughing, laid out Kagome's new fighting outfit. Kagome picked up the top article of clothing and shook it out. It was a breast band. She picked up the next thing and saw that it was a pair of loose, black pants. The next thing was a dark blue kimono with slits in the side that went up to mid-thigh, didn't have to be tied, and a white paw print in the middle of the back. After she got dressed, Kagome found a hair tie and put her hair up in a high horsetail. She then grabbed the fan and little dagger and left her room. 

She found her way to the dojo with only a few wrong turns. The dojo was disconnected from the rest of the castle and was big enough for Sesshoumaru to run around in his true demon form. She found Sutaasafaia similarly dressed, only in light and dark blue colorings. She glared at her. "Next time you wake me up, try to find a nicer way."

"You were the one who threw a pillow at me," Sutaasafaia defended.

"That didn't give you a right to flip my mattress AND pour cold water on me," Kagome shot back. Sutaasafaia shrugged.

"May we get started?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I guess."

"Good." He walked over to the wall and picked up two swords. Not wooden ones either. Live metal ones.

"We have to train with those?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

__

'Oh, shit.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Second Disclaimer: Don't own 'Commitment'. LeAnn Rimes does.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay. What do you think? -LFF

I like it. -Kagome

How come we aren't in this chapter? -Miroku 

Because I'm too lazy to think of what you two are doing. You won't show up until you get to the Western Lands. -LFF

Okay. -Sango

Lilfrozenfire and Dragon Woman are dumb asses. -LR

*Blue fire gathers around Lilfrozenfire and black gathers around Dragon Woman. However, before they can kill him, two mysterious figures show up and one of them sends a blast at him.* Hi, everyone. -Mysterious Figure #1

Hi, Natalie. Hi, Trunks. What are you two doing here? -DW

Yeah, hi. We were just getting ready to kill him. *pouts* -LFF

Natalie drug us here to see Lilfrozenfire and told me to kill him. -Trunks

Okay. I guess that works. -LFF

Trunksie, you wanted to come to train against Sesshoumaru. -Natalie

Trunksie? *laughs* -LFF

*Grumbles* Natalie thinks that is cute. -Trunks(ie)

What can a human named Trunksie do against me? -Sesshoumaru

He's a Saiyan. -Natalie

Just fight against him and leave us alone. -DW

*Sounds of a fight follow* Barbaric men. -LFF, DW, Kagome, Natalie, Sango, and…Jaken say together.

You said that Jaken? Does that mean you're not a male? -LFF

____ -Jaken

What's a toad doing in your dress? -Natalie

Being a cross dresser. -DW

Next Time: Training starts and the other lords come to pay a visit. 

Note: Sutaasafaia means 'Sapphire Star'. Pretty cool, huh? She has LFF's personality and looks. Basically, it's her way of having a cameo in the story. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Newcomers

Hey, people. I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. *crosses arms while waiting for everyone to stop running around* Guess what. I have a boyfriend. Everyone, this is Youko Kurama. Isn't he cute? -LFF

Not as cute as mine. This is Kenshin. -DW

Let's not start this again. -LFF

Okay. Even though Kenshin is still cuter. -DW

He is NOT!!!!!! Anyways…I made the Academic Decathlon team. I am so happy. -LFF

Will you get on with the fic? -Nat

Fine. Monkey Bait. -LFF

*snickers* Monkey Bait? -Kagome

Yep. -LFF

I won't ask. -Sesshoumaru

And by the way…thank you so much to Princess Sapphire. She was my 100th review!!! If you are reading this, you can send me an e-mail to get a preview for the next chapter. And nobody else had better try that. -LFF

If you do, she'll sick fox boy, dog boy, and monkey boy on you. -DW

*Rolls eyes* -Youko, Sesshoumaru, and Trunks

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: You do not own them…you do not own them… -Psychiatrist

I do not own them. I just anime-knapped them. -LFF

Close enough. -Psychiatrist

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Nine

As it turns out, training wasn't as bad as Kagome thought it'd be. She had to use weapons that were heavier than her other ones so that she'd be faster with them. The two demons were careful about only nicking her and were usually patient. 

Two weeks into training, Sesshoumaru decided it was time for a break from training. Kagome spent the day watching Rin and Shippou play in the field while talking to Sutaasafaia. When the sun started to sink in the pink sky, they all headed back to the castle. As they grew closer to the castle, Sutaasafaia grew more guarded. Kagome wondered what was wrong and focused her senses on the castle. Her eyes widened as she felt four very strong powers. One must be Sesshoumaru and the other three were slightly weaker than him. _'They must be the other lords. Are there mates there? Yes. I can sense them now, too. They seem to be out in the garden. But why would they be there?'_

They continued to walk slowly back to the fortress, Sutaasafaia with her dagger out and Kagome with Rin attached to her leg and Shippou hanging to her neck. She swiftly pulled out her fan that she carried around all the time. Not her heavy practice one, but her real one.

As they drew nearer, they felt the presences in the garden move towards the four inside the castle. "Shippou, you need to let go of my neck. Rin, you have to let go of my leg," Kagome told them.

"Why?" Shippou whined.

"Because I might have to be able to move better and that would be hard to do if you two are still hanging onto me."

"Ok," Shippou said dejectedly.

Kagome couldn't stand to see the children so downcast. "Shippou can hold my other hand and Rin can hang onto the back of my kimono," Kagome offered.

"Ok!" Rin said, grinning.

They reached the castle only to find Jaken waiting outside of the doors. "You two are supposed to go to Milord's library while the brats are to come with me."

At that, Shippou and Rin got evil grins, each took a hand of the toady, and started pulling him to the garden. "We're going to play," Rin said.

"Bye, Mommy. Come on Jaken…we're going to play 'stick the tail on the toady'," Shippou declared.

"You know, I almost feel sorry for him. On second thought, no I don't. Now come on. We mustn't keep Master waiting," Sutaasafaia said in a mockingly prim voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sutaasafaia put her dagger back in her obi and gently knocked on the door. She then stepped into the room and announced Kagome. "Presenting Lady Miko Kagome of the Inyasha's Forest Territory." 

Kagome glanced at Sutaasafaia's amused expression and almost stuck out her tongue. Instead, she held her head high and walked into the room. In the room were Sesshoumaru, two Kitsune's, two cat demons, and two bear demons. She placed her hands flat against her thighs and bowed in greeting.

"Lady Miko, this is Kantou, Lord of the Southern Lands, and his mate, Emerarudo," Sesshoumaru said, gesturing to the two cat demons. Kantou had black hair that went just below his shoulder. He had blue eyes and the markings on his face were two black stripes on either side and a dark red sword on his forehead.

Emerarudo had black hair that seemed to go to her feet. She had deep green eyes and the same markings as her mate. Both had very pale skin. Kantou smiled at Kagome and bowed his head. Emerarudo looked down her nose and simply gave the merest tilt of her head. _'It seems I won't be getting along with her,'_ Kagome thought as she plastered a smile on and bowed.

"And this is Hiryuu, Lord of the Eastern Lands, and his mate, Uingu," Sesshoumaru continued, gesturing to the bear demons. Hiryuu had rich brown hair that went to his shoulder blades and brownish-gold eyes that seemed to dance with laughter. He had two jagged green stripes on each side of his face and a golden sun that depicted him as the Lord of the Eastern Lands. 

Uingu had white hair that brushed her shoulders and blue eyes. She had one jagged green stripe on each side of her face and the golden sun on her forehead. She actually stood up and went over to Kagome and smiled. "I know that we'll just be great friends, Lady Miko," she said in a deep, melodious voice.

"Please. Just 'Kagome'," Kagome replied with a smile of her own. She then bowed to Uingu and her mate. They bowed in return and Uingu went back to her seat.

"And this is Aranami, Lord of the Northern Lands, and his mate, Soyokaze," Sesshoumaru gestured to the Kitsunes. Aranami had black hair tied up in a horsetail and penetrating blue eyes. He had two blue stripes on each cheek and a white raindrop on his forehead. He looked at Kagome for a moment and then smiled.

Soyokaze had white hair that seemed a light blue in the right light and silvery eyes. She had the same markings as her mate. She smiled at Kagome and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Aranami stood up and led Kagome to a chair between Soyokaze and Sesshoumaru. He then turned his attention back to Sesshoumaru. "I trust, now the Lady Kagome is here, that we may continue on our topic," he suggested in a clear baritone voice.

"Yes," Hiryuu said in a deep voice. "We really should get back to the topic of your mate."

Kagome stifled a laugh at the look on Sesshoumaru's face. "You know what. I think that Kagome and Sesshoumaru would make a lovely couple," Uingu said in an innocent voice while her eyes danced with mischievousness. 

Kagome could feel her face turn slightly red as the others looked between her and Sesshoumaru. "That girl?" Emerarudo sniffed in a whiney voice. "Surely you jest, Uingu."

Uingu turned to look at the Lady of the Southern Lands and raised an eyebrow. "Why would I joke? I think that they would make a perfect couple. Surely even _you_ can sense that she isn't a mere human. She doesn't have that awful scent of most humans and her aura is practically glowing." She went on, ignoring the glare from the cat demon, "Besides, if she is as powerful as I think she is, then when they mate, both Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome's power will increase." She gave a satisfied smirk at the other lady who, by the way, looked like a cat that just got thrown into the middle of a cold lake.

Kagome by now was thoroughly embarrassed. She could feel Sutaasafaia trying to contain her laughter. She turned around and leveled a glare at her. Sutaasafaia smiled and decided to add her two cents in. "I personally agree with Lady Uingu." Sesshoumaru also glared briefly at her.

"If you would please excuse me," Kagome began, "but I would like to go and check on the children."

"You have children?" Lady Soyokaze asked.

"Adopted children, yes," Kagome answered.

"Would you like some company? We could talk while watching the children," Uingu offered.

"I would like that very much."

"Would you mind if I joined you, too?" Lady Soyokaze asked. "I love children."

"Of course," Kagome replied. The three stood up and Sutaasafaia opened the door. They left Emerarudo with the males. 

They four enjoyed a quiet walk out to the garden. They gossiped about men, healing spells, men, different plants, and men. _'Some of this conversation is just plain strange,'_ Kagome thought.

"Don't worry about Emerarudo, Kagome. She doesn't like anyone. I take that back. She doesn't like any female. She seems to simply _love_ men," Uingu explained.

"Yes. I remember, before she got Lord Kantou as a mate, she was trying to get Lord Sesshoumaru as a mate. It was actually quite funny," Lady Soyokaze said.

"What do you mean by that, Lady Soyokaze?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Just call me Soyokaze. We're all friends here. It's funny because she's a cat demon and he's a dog demon. It isn't just mortal cats and dogs that don't get along. She just wanted his lands and power. He didn't like her. She was so persistent, that eventually, Lord Sesshoumaru told her to get out or he'd throw her out." At this point, the four girls were laughing.

"I remember that. He was really crabby while she was here. And then after she left, he was so happy, that he actually went around smiling and humming. I'm not sure if it was worse seeing him crabby or like that. Both were funny though," Sutaasafaia said. 

They eventually made it to the garden where Rin and Shippou were. Kagome looked at their faces and then asked, "Where is Jaken?"

They turned innocent faces at her and pointed to a cherry tree. The four women looked at the cherry tree and started to giggle. Jaken was there, tied to the tree with leaves pinned on and around him. It appeared that they used some rose thorns to pin the leaves.

As soon as she could breathe, Kagome took children's hand and led them to a different part of the garden, leaving Jaken tied to the tree. Once they were over by the fountain, Kagome let go of the children's hands and introduced them to the Ladies. Shippou immediately got along with Soyokaze since they were both Kitsunes. 

A few hours later, the dinner bell rang and they started to make their way to the dining hall. Lords Sesshoumaru, Hiryuu, Aranami, and Kantou were waiting at the entrance along with Lady Emerarudo. Lord Aranami offered Soyokaze his arm and Lord Hiryuu offered Uingu his arm. Lord Kantou wrapped his arm around Lady Emerarudo's shoulders. The Lords, Uingu, Soyokaze, and Sutaasafaia looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru expectantly. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and silently offered Kagome his arm. When she took it, everyone except Lady Emerarudo smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After supper, everyone went back to the library to make idle conversation until bedtime. Jaken had somehow managed to pull himself free and was currently serving tea. He didn't make eye contact with Uingu, Soyokaze, Sutaasafaia, or Kagome the whole time. The was probably because he was scared that they'd tell Sesshoumaru what happened. As it was, Shippou and Rin were giggling in a corner with their heads together, making sure to rub their hands together so that none of the demons could hear what they were saying. 

Kagome paid more attention to the children than to what the adults were saying until she realized that Soyokaze was asking her a question. She looked up, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Lady Emerarudo raised an eyebrow and snorted while everyone else looked amused. The children looked up to see why the adults stopped talking. "I asked if Lord Sesshoumaru told you about the ball next week," Soyokaze said.

Kagome glanced sharply at Sesshoumaru. "No. He did not. Perhaps you could explain it to me," Kagome replied.

Soyokaze, Uingu, and Sutaasafaia all glared at Sesshoumaru. '_It's amazing how one little slip of the mind can cause so many harsh feelings,'_ Sesshoumaru thought before Uingu stopped glaring and started to explain the ball.

"Well…it is basically a chance for the noble demons to keep allies and meet with other nobles. Each area has an overlord and/or lady to watch over the lands. There are several lesser nobles within each territory that watch over villages. This is a chance to meet with them and have an enjoyable experience."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see what this has to do with me," Kagome said confusedly.

"In order to get into the ball, each being must have a companion of the opposite gender with them. I believe that is why Sesshoumaru has been evading these balls. However, since you are here, he has no reason to evade," Soyokaze said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

__

'Great. I'm stuck 500 years in the past with matchmaking nobles,' Kagome thought sardonically. "So I have to go with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Soyokaze and Uingu nodded. "What about the children? I can't leave them."

"Not to worry, Lady Kagome. I will be able to watch them," Sutaasafaia offered.

"I guess that with Lord Sesshoumaru's permission, I will go. Now if you would kindly excuse me, I have to put the children to bed," Kagome said, standing up.

"Hurry back, Kagome. We have much to talk about," Uingu called. 

Kagome groaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sutaasafaia woke Kagome up the next morning at dawn. Kagome put on her training outfit and went out to the dojo. When she got there, she was a little surprised to see Soyokaze standing there in a fighting outfit, along with Sesshoumaru. She shrugged and continued to walk over to them.

"Good morning, Kagome. I am going to teach you self-defense against males. That way, should any man try to harm you, you will be able to hurt him and get help, or discourage further acts," Soyokaze said, her silver eyes sparkling with a determination and a sense of unfilled revenge. 

__

'I wonder what happened to her. I mean, she is pretty and I'm sure that some man tried to take her against her will, but who? And why didn't Lord Aranami seek out revenge?' Kagome asked herself. Soyokaze beckoned to her and Sesshoumaru. _'Oh, well. So many questions, so little time.'_

"Okay. The first thing I'm going to teach you is the easiest way to break out of a male's hold. Lord Sesshoumaru is going to come towards you slowly from the front. I want you to knee him in the groin as hard as you can." 

Sesshoumaru's stoic expression didn't waiver until she actually did it. His face flashed in anger and he glared at a giggling Soyokaze. "That was very good, Kagome. Next, Lord Sesshoumaru will come at you from behind. You are to kick like a horse does. Straight back and slightly up."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They walked back into the castle for breakfast. That and the fact that Soyokaze decided Sesshoumaru's groin needed to heal. The other lords smirked when Sesshoumaru walked into the dining hall. 

"How are you?" Hiryuu asked.

"What does she kick like? She has long legs. That must have hurt," Aranami commented.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Would you like to find out?"

Before they could answer, Uingu answered. "I think that would be a wonderful idea. That way Kagome could get used to the different heights and builds of male bodies."

The other three lords sputtered excuses that ranged from 'I have to wash my hair' to 'I can't…my wife needs me.'

"You chickens…afraid of a human?" Kagome needled. She was tired of them talking like she wasn't even in the same room as them.

However, in the end the ladies relented and poor Sesshoumaru had to go through another day of kicks and slaps.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I feel really bad about doing that to Sesshoumaru, but I had a brain freeze. I want the ball to be in the next chapter and this is all I could think of. Sorry. -LFF

You should be, pathetic human. -Sesshoumaru

Hey! I'm a human and that's my friend you're talking about. -Kagome

And my girlfriend. -Youko

And my best friend. -Natalie

And my co-authoress. -DW

And I actually wouldn't care except the fact that Natalie would kill either you or me if anything happened to Lilfrozenfire. -Trunks

Thanks a lot, Trunksie Runksie. -LFF

The moral of this is…no killing or flames. We don't like them and we have powerful boyfriends. See you later. -DW

To make up for this, the next chapter will be out Tuesday. I hope. -LFF


	10. Chapter Ten: The Ball

Good morning. Today is Tuesday, but I heard that this site is acting up. Doesn't that suck? So if this is late, it is the site's fault. -LFF

How do you always find a way to pin the blame on something else? -DW

Just lucky, I guess. -LFF

The way I see it, you're lucky you're alive. -Trunks

That wasn't nice. Natalie! Your boyfriend's being mean. -LFF

What am I supposed to do about it? -Natalie

I don't know…find some way to punish him. Or at least make it so his mouth is occupied. How about kissing him. -LFF

That's a good idea. *starts kissing Trunks* -Natalie

Lilfrozenfire…would you care to grace me with a kiss? -Youko

Dragon Woman…I would like a kiss, that I would. -Kenshin

Kagome…come here. -Sesshoumaru

I feel so loved. *starts to kiss respective boyfriends* -LFF, DW, Kagome

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: There you go. The makeover was a success. You now look like Rumiko Takahashi. -Artist

Ok. NOW I own them. *face drips off to reveal her real one* Never mind. Now I don't. She does. -LFF

There you go. We no own…you no sue. Got it? -DW

Yeah. The richest of all of us is Sesshoumaru. -LFF

Don't get me involved in this. -Sesshoumaru

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Ten

Over the next week, Soyokaze continued to teach Kagome self-defense and Uingu taught her magic spells. During one such lesson, Sesshoumaru came in.

"I want you to try the spell of invisibility," Uingu was saying.

"Okay. *Qu'est-il vu, quel est inaperçu. Qu'est-il senti, ce que n'est pas senti. Qu'est-il entendu, ce que n'est pas entendu. Faire qu'est-il vu, inaperçu; qu'est senti, n'est pas senti, qu'est entendu, n'est pas entendu," Kagome said. With the last word, she disappeared without a trace. Sesshoumaru couldn't smell her or hear her. (*translation at the bottom) 

He raised an eyebrow as Uingu said, "Very good. As you grow more proficient, you won't need the words."

He was slightly surprised as his hair started to braid itself. Uingu looked up and started to laugh. "Kagome…do you think it's wise to play with Lord Sesshoumaru's hair?" 

A piece of rice paper, an ink well, and a quill picked themselves up and started to form a message. The paper then flew over to Uingu, who then read it out loud. "'No. I don't think it's wise, but it's fun because he can't hurt me until I make myself visible.' Kagome, do you have a death wish that I don't know about? No…don't write it. Become visible. If you fear what he's going to do, you can do it behind me."

Behind Uingu, Kagome's form appeared. She looked at Uingu and smiled. She then looked over at Sesshoumaru and sighed wistfully. "How is it possible that a male can have better hair than I do? I would kill for hair like his."

Uingu started to laugh and Sesshoumaru chuckled. Kagome looked confused. "It's true."

"Dear Kagome, we know that you're serious. I'm laughing because of how you would look with white hair," Uingu remarked between giggles.

That seemed to set the demons off again. Kagome crossed her arms and tapped her foot until they stopped laughing. "Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?" she asked bluntly. She didn't think that was the only reason they were laughing and it ticked her off that they were laughing at her expense.

"I am in here to talk to you about proper conduct at the ball tomorrow," he stated. 

Uingu got up and bowed to them. "Please excuse me, but I have to talk to Soyokaze about a kimono for you, Kagome. If you would meet us in your room after lunch." And she left.

Kagome turned around to face the demon lord. "Okay…what kind of proper conduct?"

"Since you will be attending the ball with me, you will have to act like the hostess. We will have to lead each dance. Do you know how to dance?"

"I took lessons when I was younger. Does that count?" she answered.

"It will have to seeing how I have neither the time nor patience to try and teach you."

"Jerk," Kagome muttered. "Why do I have to be stuck with arrogant poodles?"

He ignored that remark, silently making a note to find out what a poodle was. He continued to instruct her on proper conduct until lunch. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time lunch came, Kagome was irritated. She learned how to pour sake the proper way, how to eat, how to address the demons, how to walk, how to breathe, and a refresher on dancing. Needless to say…she was ready to mar Sesshoumaru's perfect face. 

Thankfully, Soyokaze and Uingu managed to put Kagome in a better mood. Instead of ruining Sesshoumaru's face, she just snapped at Lady Emerarudo when she commented on Kagome's messed up hair.

"It seems humans can't even keep their hair neat," Emerarudo snidely commented.

"Well, Lady Emerarudo, if you actually worked, I doubt that your hair would be so neat. Of course, chances of you working are as likely as you telling Lord Sesshoumaru that he looks like a pig. VERY slim," Kagome said crossly.

"Come on, Kagome. Let's go pick out a kimono for you," Soyokaze said with a glare at Emerarudo.

"Yes. Something stinks in here and I don't think it's a human," Uingu remarked, looking right at the cat demon. Emerarudo looked like she just took a large bite out of a lemon. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There you go. All done," Soyokaze said, patting Kagome's hair.

Kagome turned around to face the mirror. It was the day of the ball and Soyokaze, Uingu, and Kagome offered to help each other get ready. Soyokaze had on a layered kimono that was different shades of blue. The sleeves were embroidered in silver and there was a white raindrop on her back. The obi was a shimmering white and her hair was in an elegant bun with silver chopsticks holding it up. She was wearing a silver necklace with a diamond raindrop. 

Uingu had a kimono layered with different shades of green. It had dark green vines embroidered on her sleeves and the bottom of the kimono. The obi of the kimono was a deep emerald green. Her hair hung down to her shoulders and framed her face. There was a golden sun on her back and she was wearing a golden necklace with a pearl sun.

__

'There is no way I can look as good as they do,' Kagome thought enviously as she turned to look at the mirror. Her kimono's layers alternated between black and blue with the top layer being blue. It had black paw prints along the bottom and sleeves. The obi was black and she had her good fan in her hand. On her back was a white dog. She was wearing a silver pencil with a sapphire crescent moon. Her hair was braided with a blue ribbon.

"Kagome, you look great," Uingu said in awe.

"You're just saying that to be nice," Kagome replied.

"If you want…we could get Lord Sesshoumaru in here to give his opinion," Soyokaze said mischievously. 

"Never mind. I believe you," Kagome assured them hastily. Unfortunately for her, the lords had appeared to escort them to the ball. Emerarudo was there already, dressed all in green, hanging onto Lord Kantou's arm. She looked surprised as she looked at Kagome. Lord Hiryuu smirked at Kagome, Lord Aranami smiled, and Sesshoumaru actually smiled sincerely. 

She noticed that the ladies and their escorts had the same colors. Sesshoumaru was wearing a black outfit with a white dog on the back and blue paw prints along the sleeves. His hair was down and clashed wonderfully with the black.

"Lady Kagome, since you don't want Lord Sesshoumaru's opinion, I will give you mine. You look radiant. If I didn't have a mate, I would probably court you," Lord Hiryuu stated dramatically. When Sesshoumaru growled, his smirk turned into a grin. "Unfortunately, I have a mate and Lord Sesshoumaru is your escort. Shall we go, milady?" he asked Uingu. 

"I suppose." She grabbed his offered arm a little too hard judging by his yelp. She turned to grin at Kagome. "I'll see you there, Lady Miko." Kagome rolled her eyes and took Sesshoumaru's offered arm.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The lords and ladies stood outside of a set of doors Kagome had never seen. "This is the ballroom. Lord Kantou and Lady Emerarudo will go in, then my mate and myself, then Soyokaze and Lord Aranami, and then you and Lord Sesshoumaru," Uingu explained. After she explained it, Lord Kantou and Emerarudo went in. "Have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With that said, she and Lord Hiryuu went in.

"See you in a little bit, Kagome," Soyokaze said. She then leaned in to whisper, "Don't worry. Nothing can happen to you with Lord Sesshoumaru with you." 

Lord Aranami smiled and said, "Good luck, Lady Kagome." Then he and Soyokaze went into the room.

"You seem to have become popular among the other lords and ladies," Sesshoumaru commented.

"I guess. They are all nice. Well…most of them. I don't think Lady Emerarudo likes me very much. But, for some reason, that doesn't really bother me." Kagome shrugged. She then got an evil smile on her face. "So, I hear that she tried to mate you. I wish I could've seen that. That must have been funny."

Sesshoumaru didn't answer. Instead, he said something she didn't expect. "You look wonderful tonight. Emerarudo is just jealous." 

Kagome's face felt hot as Sesshoumaru led her into the ballroom.

Her breath was taken away by the number of demons there. As they walked in, everyone stopped what they were doing to look at them. Some of the females glared while others smiled at Kagome. Everyone started to talk. Kagome could only catch some of the conversations. "Is she human? She doesn't seem like it. I wonder if she has a mate." "Look at that tramp. I bet she thinks that she can get into Lord Sesshoumaru's bed." At that comment, Sesshoumaru tensed up a little. Kagome just walked with her head held a little higher.

They made it to where the other high nobles were. Kagome noticed that she was the only human there. "You seem to be a highlight of conversation, Kagome," Lord Hiryuu said with his eyes twinkling.

"Yes she is. And most of it isn't good," Lady Emerarudo sniffed. She then shrunk back as Sesshoumaru leveled his gaze at her. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and noticed a light red haze coming into his eyes. She raised her other hand and laid it lightly on Sesshoumaru's arm. 

There was some mingling to be done before supper would be served. Kagome was talking to a horse demon when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around to see Kouga making his way through the crowd towards her. She turned to the horse demon and excused herself.

Kouga finally made his way over to her. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm the Prince of the Northern Wolf Tribes. I'm supposed to be here. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here under Lord Sesshoumaru's request."

"Is he your escort?" She nodded. "Nothing more?" She shook her head. "Good. I don't want my woman to get mixed up with him." He wrapped his arms around her. 

Kagome got a little mad. "Kouga. I'm not your woman. I'm your friend. Okay? And why do you not want me to get mixed up with Sesshoumaru?"

"Because whoever he is courting is off limits to everyone and you're mine," he replied, completely ignorant to Kagome's rising temper.

Before she could answer, however, Sesshoumaru showed up. "I believe she said that she wasn't your woman," he said revealing absolutely no emotion.

It seems that even Kouga knew better than to tick Sesshoumaru off even more. He let go of Kagome and grabbed her hand. "We will continue this conversation later, Lady Kagome." He then kissed her hand on the knuckles and left. 

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," Kagome said, using respect to try to placate him. "Kouga is nice enough, just a little dense."

"He is an idiot," Sesshoumaru growled, but he did seem to lighten up a little. He offered her his arm and led her over where Soyokaze and Uingu were talking to a dog demon. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands and Lady Miko Kagome of the Inuyasha's Forest Territory, this is Lord Kagemusha of Shinimori Territory," Uingu said. Lord Kagemusha had hair so black, it was almost blue in a high horsetail that would reach to mid-back if it was down. He had blue eyes and one light blue mark on his left cheek. He was as tall as Sesshoumaru with a rougher build. He smiled and bowed. Kagome bowed in return and Sesshoumaru nodded his head. 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Kagemusha," Kagome said.

"And I you, milady. I have heard many things about you," he replied in a deep voice.

"Please. Just call me Kagome. 'Milady' makes me feel old." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish, Kagome. If you'd please excuse me. I see an associate of mine over there." He bowed and walked towards the horse demon Kagome was talking to earlier.

Kagome's stomach growled and she blushed when the demons by her looked at her. "Is supper ready yet?"

Soyokaze and Uingu giggled as Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "I hope it's done, too. I am also hungry," Uingu assured her.

Right after she said that, supper was announced. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After supper was dancing. _'Great. Just what I need. All of the female demons glaring at me. With everyone who likes him, I'm surprised Sesshoumaru isn't mated yet,'_ Kagome thought as Sesshoumaru led her out onto the dance floor to start the first dance. 

The small group of musicians started to play a song that Kagome remembered her music teacher saying was written in honor of sakura blossoms. She and Sesshoumaru danced wonderfully together. They didn't step on each other's feet or anything. In fact, it almost looked like they were moving on air. 

They were completely oblivious to the demons watching them. Kagome didn't notice the glares and Sesshoumaru didn't notice the males whisper about Kagome. They were too engrossed in each other to notice when the other couples joined the dance. Kagome rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulders after the others joined them. He pulled her a little closer and breathed in deeply.

They stayed like that throughout the whole night. They were unaware of Uingu, Hiryuu, Kantou, Soyokaze, and Aranami watching them with smiles on their faces. They also didn't notice Emerarudo glaring at Sesshoumaru from Kantou's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stood out in the rose garden. All of the guests had retired to their rooms and she still wasn't tired. She wandered amid the roses, occasionally picking one for a vase of flowers Rin and Shippou picked for her. 

She slowly made her way to a stone bench that was by the stone dog fountain. She set the roses down by her and looked up at the sky. It was a half moon tonight and the stars were bright. '_I_ _should go in soon and check on the children. I know that Jaken took good care of them under fear of Sesshoumaru, but I just have to make sure,'_ Kagome thought. She picked up her roses and walked through the roses towards the castle. 

As she passed a rose bush, she heard a rustle of clothes. She reached into her obi and flipped open her fan. The demon stepped out of the bushes and into the light. "It's just me," he said. "You are pretty quick…for a human."

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Coming from you, that's a compliment."

"It was supposed to be," he remarked. He then stepped up a little closer to her. 

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. She then looked at the sky. "Isn't the sky beautiful?"

"Yes."

Kagome shivered a little. "Are you cold?" Sesshoumaru asked concerned.

"A little," she admitted. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that better?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "Thank you." She yawned. "Please excuse me. I have to check on the children and then go to sleep." She seemed to pause and think a moment. She then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

He leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Kagome." He then left the gardens.

Kagome walked to castle, checked on the children, and then went to her room to go to bed. When she fell asleep, she dreamt of white flowing hair and velvet lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

*What is seen, what is unseen. What is smelled, what is not smelled. What is heard, what is not heard. Make what is seen, unseen; what is smelled, not smelled, what is heard, not heard. -Translation. The spell is a rough translation of this to French. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What do you think? Isn't it cute? I would like to thank Natalie for her help on this. -LFF

*mumbles something while still kissing Trunks* -Natalie

Get a room. -DW

*looks at Sesshoumaru and Kagome making out* This is getting really gross. Time to bring in the reinforcements. This is Raven Shi. -LFF

*walks in and looks at all the weird people* I think I'm in the wrong place. -Raven Shi

If you stay, I'll bring in Hiei. -LFF

*grabs at Hiei* MINE!!!!!!!!!!! -Raven Shi

Only if you stay. -LFF

Fine. *crosses arms* But don't expect me to babysit the nympho's over there. - Raven Shi

What can we say. Misery loves company. -DW

Yes, but who said I did. -Raven Shi

Then I guess you don't want Hiei's company. -LFF

He's not company. - Raven Shi

Then what is he? -LFF

Fun - Raven Shi

*rolls eyes as she hugs Hiei* -DW, LFF

So much for your reinforcements. -DW

I resent that. -Raven Shi

*shrugs* Oh well. -LFF

*throws pillow at DW and LFF* - Raven Shi

You notice how they seem to forgot about us? -Youko

That they did. -Kenshin


	11. Chapter Eleven: PMS Purring, Mentality,...

I've been getting lazy. Oh, well. It's been fun. Okay. Now I've been receiving a lot of reviews saying that my chapters are too short. I'm sorry about that. I thought that you wanted speed versus length. *shrugs* I'll _try_ to make them longer. No guaranties though. It is 2 in the morning and I ain't tired so here's the chapter. -LFF

You may not be tired but some of us would enjoy some sleep. -DW

You need all of the beauty sleep you can get. -LFF

*glares* -DW

Ladies. Please be nice. -Trunks

Yeah. You're disturbing my sleep. You don't wanna see me crabby, do you? -Natalie

No. Anything but that. -LFF

Then shut up! *grumbles about inconsiderate writers* -Natalie

I'm having fun. This is like a sleepover. -Kagome

Then where is the sleeping part? *cuddles up to Kenshin* Jerks. -DW 

Meanies. Can you believe that? Oh, well. It looks like it's just us. -Kagome

Let's put make-up on them while they're sleeping. Not good make-up either. -LFF

Sounds good to me. *pulls out make-up* -Kagome

I have a bad feeling about this. -Youko

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own them unless you count my pictures. Sorry. If anyone cares…I do own Sutaasafaia and the other noble demons. That's all though. -LFF

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Eleven

A series whimpers and moans pierced the night. Sesshoumaru ran to the source of them. He stopped in front of Kagome's door. Without further hesitation, he threw open the door. The sight in front of him shocked him. Kagome was covered with a thin layer of sweat surrounded by her crumpled up sheets. 

She tossed over and revealed a face that was contorted with a look of emotional pain. She whimpered loudly and a blue glow surrounded her. It blasted the foot of the bed. The glow then disappeared and she called out his name very softly and whimpered.

Sesshoumaru cautiously approached the side of the bed. He sat down on the edge and gently brushed her wet bangs off of her forehead. Her face relaxed and she smiled gently. He moved to stand up and the smile disappeared. He sat back down and gripped her hand gently in reassurance. He was slightly surprised when he went to go back to his room and found that Kagome had a death grip on his hand. He tried to get out of her grip, but eventually sighed in defeat. He laid down by her and waited for her to release him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Kagome's Dream~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I ran through the forest to the God Tree. I was almost there when a shadowy figure stepped out from the forest. It was Kikyo and she had an arrow pointed directly at me.

"You are nothing but a reincarnation, a poor shadow of me," she seethed.

Inuyasha jumped out of the God Tree and walked towards me. "Can't you get it through your head? I have never loved you and I never will," he snarled as he lunged towards me. 

I screamed and a shot of blue light came out of my hands towards Inuyasha. He dodged and went over to Kikyo. He leaned down and pressed a kiss upon her pale cheek. "Face it, girl. You are nothing without me," Kikyo hissed as Inuyasha lunged towards me again.

I felt a comforting presence by me. The figure grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. The figure then leapt towards Inuyasha and said in a deep, calm voice, 

"No. It is you that would be nothing without her." The white blur then cut Inuyasha and Kikyo to shreds.

He finally stopped and looked at me. His gentle smile warmed me up as he took my hand again. "They will not bother you while I am here." I looked into his golden eyes and realized he wasn't lying. 

He pulled me into his embrace and ran his clawed fingers gently through my ebony strands. I reached one shaky hand up to run it through his silver hair. I fell asleep listening to his deep breathing and heart beating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome loosened her grip on Sesshoumaru's hand a little while before sunrise. He quietly slipped out of her room and made it swiftly to his room. He sat on the edge of his soft bed, thinking about Kagome. He could feel her emotions thanks to the blood pact they made a almost month earlier.

He sensed emotional pain, betrayal, anger, and happiness. '_Humans and their emotions,'_ he thought scornfully. '_And yet, I feel myself becoming closer to her, this miko.'_ He shook his head and finished putting his armor on. He had been wearing the armor since the lords arrived, though he usually didn't wear his armor while at home. 

Sesshoumaru called Sutaasafaia in and told her not to wake Kagome up. He then went to go check on Rin. He felt his indifferent mask break as she turned over and hugged her pillow tighter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up at sunrise, not only out of habit, but also because she suddenly felt a little colder. She put on her training outfit and walked towards the dojo, but not before she checked on the children. 

She walked into Shippou's room and gently pulled the kitsune's thumb out of his mouth. She pulled his green silk comforter up to his chin and gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

Kagome then made her way to Rin's room. She was slightly surprised when she saw that Rin's purple silk comforter was smoothed out and up to her chin._ 'Usually Rin's covers are all messed up.'_ She walked over and brushed Rin's bangs off of her forehead and gave her a swift kiss on her cheek.

Kagome finished her walk to the dojo only to find Sesshoumaru there, doing an exercise with the one of his swords. Kagome watched in awe as he started out slow and started to pick up speed until the sword was a blur of silver-blue metal swirling around a storm of white, gray, red, and yellow. He would occasionally change speed and direction, making it seem as if he were a windstorm, totally unpredictable.

If he noticed she was there, Sesshoumaru was very good at hiding it. By the time he was done, Kagome was at the archery targets. 

She picked up her bow and some practice arrows. She walked until she was 70 paces away from the targets. Kagome positioned her feet so that her non-dominant shoulder was facing the target and notched her arrow. She pulled the string back and let it fly. She did this three more times. Kagome held the bow and walked over to pull the arrows from the target. Sesshoumaru walked to where she had been shooting. He could see that all of the arrows were clustered in the exact middle of the target.

Kagome walked back and saw him standing there. She gave him a big smile. He nodded his head and watched her shoot off all of her arrows. Every time she shot, she hit the target in the middle. When she got to her last arrow, a blue aura surrounded the arrowhead. She shot it and it destroyed the target. Sesshoumaru turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Have your miko powers always been able to destroy things?" he asked.

Kagome looked a little confused. "I don't think so. They've been able to destroy demons, but then again, I've never tried to hone them to blow up a target," she said slowly.

"Blow up?" Sesshoumaru asked, a little confused.

"Umm…it basically means 'destroy' where I come from," she elaborated in between giggles. Normally female giggles would annoy Sesshoumaru, but Kagome's didn't annoy him. In fact, they relaxed him a little.

Kagome got a little nervous under Sesshoumaru's thoughtful gaze. She decided to get her practice sword and do her own exercise. She did a series of lunges and blocks, fighting an imaginary opponent. She didn't realize it right away when Sesshoumaru repositioned her feet correctly. 

Eventually, Kagome performed her exercises up to Sesshoumaru's standards. He suggested that they spar to see how much she had improved. Since she was relatively new at weapons and Sesshoumaru was in a good mood, he let her use her sword, dagger, and fan while he used his sword.

Sesshoumaru snaked his sword around Kagome's and removed it from her grasp in one deft twist. She brought out her heavy practice fan and opened it up. She was at a disadvantage because he had a longer weapon, but because it was closer to her hand, she had more control than she had with the sword.

Kagome managed to get a few scratches on his arm before he got tired of playing nice. He lunged in towards her in a move that would land the sword in a kill position on her neck when she held the fan up. The blade went through the material of the fan. She shut it and twisted it with both hands and using all of her strength and weight. Normally 

Sesshoumaru could have countered that, but he was surprised that she could have came up with a move like that. The sword flew out of his hand and landed by her sword.

Kagome took out her dagger just as Sesshoumaru started to move away. She realized too late that he was using his demon speed to get to his sword. She shrugged and threw her dagger as hard as she could at the demon lord. He dodged it and laid the point of the sword on Kagome's neck.

"Not bad…for a human," Sesshoumaru said as he removed his sword from her neck.

"You're good…for an arrogant poodle," Kagome stated. She put her weapons back and made her way to the hot springs, leaving an amused dog demon in the dojo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sank into the steamy water, letting it relax her tense muscles. She dove under to get her hair wet and resurfaced in the middle of the springs. She heard a knock and a servant came in to gather up her soiled clothes and put towels on the table. She heard another knock and asked who it is.

"It's us," came the reply. "May we come in to join you?"

"Sure."

The door opened and Soyokaze, Uingu, and Sutaasafaia came in. They got undressed and slipped into the steamy water. 

"This is so nice," Uingu stated after she swam around the springs two times.

"Yes, it is," Soyokaze agreed as she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open after Uingu splashed her.

"If you wanted to relax, you should have waited until nobody else was in here," she said. 

Soyokaze glared at her and then went under. All of a sudden, Uingu was yanked under.

Soyokaze was the first to come up for air. She saw Uingu come up a few feet away and laughed. "That's what you get for disturbing some demons' rest." She stopped laughing and looked at Kagome. "Do you mind if I ask a question?"

Kagome looked slightly confused. "I don't mind."

"Why and how are you here?"

Kagome got a distant look in her eyes. "I'm here because I wasn't happy where I was before. One of my so-called friends hurt my feelings." Soyokaze and the others waited to see if she would elaborate. They weren't disappointed. "He was playing with my feelings. I look a lot like this other woman and that's the only reason he kept me around. That and to find shards of a jewel. Without me, she wouldn't even be living. A while ago, she tried to kill me and he took her side." She finished with a look of indifference on her face.

The rest were speechless. Sutaasafaia recovered her wits the quickest. "What an idiot! If I ever find out who did that, he's going to wish he had never been conceived, let alone born!"

"I agree. Kagome, if you don't mind me saying so, you are better than any other human or miko I have seen. You are as good as a demon. Now if we could only get the stubborn lord of these lands to see that," Uingu said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Again with the matchmaking. It's a wonder Sesshoumaru is still single,'_ Kagome thought as the two nobles recruited Sutaasafaia in a plan to get them together. She decided that she was finished with her bath. "I'm finished now. I'll see you three later." She stepped out of the hot springs and looked around for her clothes. "Have 

any of you seen my clothes?"

"No we haven't," Sutaasafaia replied. "Would you like me to go get them?"

"Oh, no. I'll go get them. I just wish I would have remembered them." Kagome wrapped a towel around her. _'Thank Kami these towels were made to be big enough for Sesshoumaru.'_ She opened the door slightly and looked around. She then slipped out, clutching the towel to her, and ran for her room. _'It seems longer to my room when all I have is a towel and there are a lot of demons around.'_

She rounded a corner and ran straight into…Sesshoumaru. He caught her before she fell 

and raised an eyebrow at her attire. She blushed and clutched the towel tighter. She 

looked past him and saw the door to her room. _'So close. If I could just slip around him, I _

might be able to make it there without further embarrassing myself.' Unfortunately for 

Kagome, Sesshoumaru saw where her gaze went and the look in her eyes. He tightened 

his arm and Kagome looked up at him.

"Why are you running around in a towel?" She mumbled something and Sesshoumaru wouldn't have caught it if it were not for his demon hearing. "You forgot your clothes?" 

She nodded. "If I may be so bold to ask, why didn't you have a servant go get them?"

She blushed at her own stupidity. _'Duh, Kagome. Why did I have to run into _him_ of all demons. I think I would have preferred running into Emerarudo.'_ "Because I thought that they might have better things to do, like errands to run for you," she lied. She nearly let out a sigh of relief when he released her. She squeaked when he picked her up bridal style and ran into her room. He slid the door shut and turned to face her. Kagome came out of her shock and glared at him. She forgot her modesty and crossed her arms. "What was that about?"

He returned her glare with a look of amusement. "Emerarudo and Kantou were coming. I did not think that you would appreciate them seeing you like this."

She stopped glaring, but did not look any happier. "Thank you for your consideration, but I would appreciate it if you would get out."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "They aren't past your chambers yet. Would you want Lady Emerarudo to start spreading rumors?"

Kagome looked thoughtful. "I suppose that would be bad. Fine. But, could you turn around while I get dressed." Sesshoumaru obliged by turning around. A moment later, Kagome gave the go ahead to turn back around. 

Kagome was dressed in a white kimono that had black and blue roses on it. The obi was blue that looked black when she moved and she had a chunk of hair on her right side held up with a silver rose comb. He noticed that she seemed to be hiding something behind her back.

"What do you have behind your back?"

"This? Oh it's a gift for you to show my appreciation for your help. Could you please bend down so I could reach your neck?" He obliged and she slipped an opal necklace on him. "Down!" He sat down with his arm in front of him, exactly like a mortal dog sits. He glared at her full force when she started to laugh.

"What was that for, wench?" Sesshoumaru growled as he got up.

"Down!" the necklace glowed and he sat down. "Don't call me 'wench'," she said. She looked at him and burst out laughing. It took longer for the spell to wear off. While he was still sitting, she came up to him and rubbed his ears. She was a little surprised when he made a sound that sounded like a growl, only friendlier. _'He's purring!' _she thought. _'He looks so cute like this.'_

'Why am I acting like an affection starved puppy towards her?' he thought as he leaned into her hand. He felt like he was in heaven. All of a sudden, he was crashing back to Earth. Literally. Kagome had removed her hand and he fell over. 

"You sound so cute when you purr, Sesshou-kun," she giggled.

He stood up and looked down at her._ 'Did she just call me Sesshou-kun? I guess I can let it pass. For now.'_ "I, Sesshoumaru, do not purr." She reached up and started to rub his ear again.

"Don't lie. You are so cute when you purr," she said. Sesshoumaru realized he had no comeback and pulled away from her hand. He had to admit, only to himself, that he missed the way she had delicately rubbed his ear.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer until they were practically nose-to-nose. "This Sesshoumaru is not cute. Ever!"

Kagome giggled. "Liar. I saw those portraits of you as a child. You were adorable then. Granted, you are no longer adorable, but you are still cute." As if to prove her point, she reached up with her free hand and ran it through his hair. "I still think it's no fair that a guy has better hair than me." She grinned up at him. "I don't think you even try."

Before he could reply, he sensed three female auras coming this way. He swallowed a groan. _'If those three see me in here, I'll never here the end of it.'_ "We have company coming this way to see you."

"So?" Then Kagome thought a moment. Her eyes widened when she realized whom it must be. She pushed Sesshoumaru out the door. "Hurry up. I don't want those matchmakers to think that they succeeded." He made it around the corner just as the three showed up.

"Kagome. Could you please explain why you smell like Lord Sesshoumaru?" Sutaasafaia asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I ran into on my way here. Literally. Why?"

"Just wondering," Uingu said before she and the other two broke out in giggles. Kagome rolled her eyes. _'Why me, Kami-sama? Why couldn't it have been someone who deserves this?'_ Kagome thought. Although she did have to admit that she was happy here, even if she had sometimes annoying company.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I think this fan would go best with the kimono. Don't you think so, Rin-chan?"

"Rin likes it, Kagome-chan." Rin giggled as Kagome placed the light pink fan in Jaken's clenched hand. Shippou rolled his eyes at the girls' antics, even though he did have to admit that Jaken looked funny in that purple kimono and pink fan. Kagome had even brought out a blonde wig and applied some of her old 'junk' make-up. 

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Please help this unworthy servant!" Jaken called. A moment later, Sesshoumaru showed up at the door. He took one look at the girls, then at Shippou, and finally at Jaken. 

"What are you doing, Jaken?" he asked in that emotionless voice. As he was asking, Rin ran to him and latched on to his leg. 

Jaken blushed, causing his face to turn orange. "Th-th-the humans f-f-f-forced this o-on me."

That caused Kagome and Rin to giggle. "Come on, Jaken. We both know that you have tried on women's clothes before," Kagome mocked. Shippou started to laugh at Jaken's now pure orange face and neck. 

"Go change and wash your face. It's disturbing. You might scare some children," Kagome continued when she managed to stop laughing. Jaken gave her a relieved look and ran out the door. As he ran, the wig flew off at landed at Sesshoumaru's feet.

He picked it up and raised an eyebrow. He knew that humans made false hair from horsetail hair, so he wasn't surprised. "Could some tell me why my retainer was wearing female clothing?"

"You mean besides the fact that he enjoys wearing them?" Kagome asked innocently.

He raised that eyebrow again. Kagome just widened her eyes to try and look more innocent. "Jaken was picking on Shippou and Rin. Kagome-chan came out and said that we should all have fun. She said that we could play…" Rin scrunched up her face in concentration. "…dress-up. Rin asked what's that? Kagome-chan said that she would show us. Shippou asked how we would get the fly eater to follow us. Kagome smiled and said he had no choice." Kagome snickered at Rin's rendition of what happened. 

Shippou decided to continue since the girls were laughing. Again. "Kagome held him while Rin put the kimono on him. Kagome then showed her how to put on the face paint. After they did that, Jaken's eyes got wide and it was like he couldn't move. Kagome got out the fake hair and she found an old fan. And that is when he found his voice and called out for you."

Sesshoumaru couldn't reply because the lunch bell rang. He just walked down the hallway with Rin hanging onto his leg and Kagome following with Shippou perched on her shoulder.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After lunch, a traumatized Jaken took the children out to the garden. Kantou and Emerarudo left to go back to their lands. Kagome went out to the stables. She was bored and wanted to be around animals. 

Opening the door, she went past the two-headed dragon and to the horses. This was Kagome's first time in here, so she was slightly surprised at the size of most of them. They were bigger than even those draft horses in America. The different colored eyes 

followed Kagome as she cautiously walked past them '_Of course. Sesshoumaru doesn't like humans so why would he have mortal horses? These must be demons.'_ She came to the end and saw a unicorn standing there. 

It's back would probably come up to Sesshoumaru's nose. The twisted horn glinted in the light as it lowered its head to sniff Kagome's open hand. Blue eyes met as she reached out her other shaky hand to stroke its nose. The unicorn gently lipped her hand. Kagome smiled and her hand stopped shaking.

"She seems to like you, milady. Normally she doesn't like anyone," a male voice said. Startled, Kagome turned around to see the horse demon she was talking to earlier. "I forgot to introduce myself properly last night. My name is Futeki and this girl's name is Shingi. She was Lord Sesshoumaru's mother's mount. Since Milady passed on, Shingi hasn't let anyone else that close except to groom her and even that is with a little fight. She normally spends all of her time out in the pastures." 

"My name is Kagome," she said with a smile. She then turned her attention back to the unicorn. "You are beautiful. I love your eyes." The unicorn nickered in answer and looked at Kagome with her electric blue eyes. 

Futeki handed Kagome a sugar lump. Smiling in gratitude, she palmed it and opened her hand to let Shingi take the white lump. "I'll be right back," Futeki said suddenly. "I have an idea." With that he left, his blonde hair streaming away from his horsetail holder. 

She watched as he transformed into a giant palomino and ran to the castle.

A moment later, he was back in his humanoid form, closely followed by Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome gulped and felt a little worried. _'This was his mother's unicorn. What if he doesn't want anyone near her or what if he is angry with me for even being out here?'_

Kagome stopped thinking because she started to feel butterflies in her stomach. 

It turns out that she needn't have worried for Sesshoumaru wasn't angry at all. He looked from Shingi to Kagome and back to Shingi. "See, my lord? Shingi is letting her touch her," Futeki stated.

"Yes, she is. I think you may have been correct in your assumption." Sesshoumaru transferred his attention from the tall demon to Kagome. "Would you like to take care of her? Shingi would probably be a lot happier with you." Kagome nodded. "Fine. Shingi is placed in your care. If you were anyone else, I would have said no, but since I know that won't harm her, you may have her. However, if any harm that could have been avoided comes to her, blood will run.

"Have you ridden before?" he continued as Kagome nodded in understanding.

"A few times as a child, before my father disappeared. He used to take my brother and me riding at a nearby stable. I haven't ridden in almost eight years, though."

He nodded. "Shingi normally loves to run, but I think that she will go easy on you," 

Futeki said. "Did you ride bareback or with a saddle?"

"I normally rode with a saddle, but I tried bareback a few times and I liked that better," Kagome answered.

"Very well. Do you have garments in which you can freely ride or should I get some?"

"I think I can find something. Thank you, Futeki."

He bowed. "It's a pleasure. Tomorrow, come down at this time and you can try to ride her." He bowed to Sesshoumaru and left. 

Kagome turned to the stoic demon and gave him a tight hug. Surprised, he returned it, only not as tight. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She let go of him and turned her attention back to Shingi. The nineteen-year-old human hugged the mare around the neck and whispered, "I'll see you tomorrow." She let go and left, skipping out the door with a sunny smile. Sesshoumaru shook his head, chuckled, and left at a more elegant pace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"We have been looking for Kagome for almost a month now and still haven't found her," Sango growled. 

"There is one place we haven't looked yet," Miroku slowly stated. "We haven't looked for her in Sesshoumaru's castle."

Sango looked concerned. "Do you think that he would let her stay?"

"We can only hope so, beloved," he answered as his hand started to travel south. 

"Miroku!"

A demon exterminator, fire cat, and unconscious monk made their way to the heart of the western lands; to Sesshoumaru's castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Suppertime came and almost everyone was there. Sutaasafaia was running an errand and wouldn't be back for three days. 

It was a lot more comfortable amongst the diners since Emerarudo wasn't there. Aranami, Hiryuu, and Sesshoumaru talked about resources and war tactics while Soyokaze, Uingu, and Kagome talked about their families.

"I have a son who is getting ready for his mating ceremony," Uingu was saying. 

"I have a daughter whom is home with my sister. She's probably a little younger than Shippou. I would have brought her, except she's afraid of strangers," Soyokaze said. 

"How about you, Kagome? Any family besides your pup?"

"I have a mother, grandfather, and little brother who is six years younger than me at home. I also have some really close friends that I consider family. There is a monk that's like a brother to me and a…girl who is like a sister," Kagome replied. 

"And what is Lord Sesshoumaru to you?" Uingu asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and didn't reply. Instead, she looked to where Shippou and Rin were talking in low whispers. She smiled endearingly when Jaken started to shake. 

All of a sudden, Futeki ran into the room. "Pardon the intrusion, but there are two humans and a fire cat here asking for Lady Kagome."

Kagome's eyes lit up. "Is one of the humans a female and the other a male?" He nodded. "Does the male have a staff and the female a large boomerang?" 

"Yes, they do."

Kagome stood up. "Please excuse me."

Shippou stopped talking when Futeki walked in. He stood up and ran to Kagome. "It's Sango and Miroku, right?"

"I think so." He jumped up onto her shoulders and as soon as they were out of the dining room, she ran as fast as she could to the front gate. 

There was Sango in her exterminating outfit and Miroku. Kagome and Sango smiled and ran to give each other a hug. After five minutes of trying to talk, only to get wrapped up in another hug, Miroku decided to end it the only way he knew how. He hugged them both and allowed his hands to begin to wander again. He ended up with two red marks on his face, one on each cheek. 

"It was worth it," he sighed.

"When will he learn?" Shippou asked, shaking his head.

"How have you two been?" 

"We have been doing well. And how about you, Kagome?" inquired Sango.

"Pretty good. Sesshoumaru has been teaching me some fighting skills and Shippou plays with Rin," she replied as she led the way back to the castle. At the castle door were the demons. Soyokaze and Uingu looked at the humans with interest while the males looked at Sango in surprise.

"How incredibly rude of me. Sango, Miroku, this is Lord Hiryuu of the Eastern Lands, and his mate Lady Uingu, and Lord Aranami of the Northern Lands, and this is his mate Lady Soyokaze of the Northern Lands, and I believe you already know Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands," Kagome said.

"Yes, we've met," Miroku replied, eyeing Sesshoumaru suspiciously.

Rin poked her head out from behind Sesshoumaru. Kagome ignoring Miroku's comment, smiled down at her, and said, "And this is Rin. Everyone, this is Miroku the monk and Sango the demon exterminator."

"I have heard about the legendary exterminators. They are supposed to be the best there are, though I have heard of a village of exterminators that was annihilated a while ago. I had assumed that they no longer existed," Aranami remarked. 

Sango bowed in reply. "I am one of the last."

"Let's go back inside and finish supper," Uingu suggested. The demons went inside and the humans followed slowly.

"Lady Kagome. May I ask a question?"

"I guess so, Miroku."

"Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

"Miroku!"

"Yes, Sango?"

Before Sango could do anything, Sesshoumaru showed up and glared at Miroku, growling a bit. He then offered Kagome his arm and led the way to the dining hall. "What do you think is going on between those two?" Sango asked.

"I have no idea, my dear Sango."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Important note:

I need to know how fast you want Kagome and Sesshoumaru to become a couple. Also, could you tell me if you want Kagome to become a demon or no. I already have an idea how, and it doesn't involve the Shikon, but I don't want flames should I make her a demon and nobody wants her as one. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Name Translations: 

Sutaasafaia: Star Sapphire

Emerarudo: Emerald

Kantou: Fighting bravely

Uingu: Wing

Hiryuu: Flying dragon

Soyokaze: Gentle breeze

Aranami: Stormy seas

Futeki: Fearless

Shingi: Either 'Faith' or 'True meaning' works

Kagemusha: Shadow warrior

I was thinking about having Emerarudo's name being 'Oban', but then I realized that bitchy old hag wouldn't work. After all, she is a cat demon and not exactly old for a demon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This is very long and I think it's funny. You want a laugh, I suggest you read this.

*giggles* I can't believe that Kenshin and Trunks actually ate that. Sleeping pills in cupcakes and miso soup. Ingenious. -LFF

Of course it is. It was my idea. -Raven Shi

*rolls eyes* Just shut up and finish with DW so that we can braid Kenshin and Trunks' hair. -LFF while finishing Nat's make-up

*finishes applying the cherry red blush to DW's cheeks* I think she would make a good clown. - Raven Shi

She acts like one. One that would scare little children. -LFF

She could easily scare off any lesser demon. -Hiei

Be nice. She is one of my best friends. Stop being a smart ass. -LFF

*finishes and moves on to Kenshin* One braid or a Jamaican style? -RS

Two braids for him and then Jamaican style for Trunks. -LFF

Sound good to me. -RS

*smiles and starts to braid Kenshin's right side while RS starts with his left* -LFF

Do you think we should help them? -Youko

No. It's their fault for falling for their tricks. -Hiei

He looks like Pippy Longstockings. -LFF

Especially with the red hair, but can we make it stand up? -RS

*pulls out Hiei's gel* Yep - LFF

Here, use this. *pulls out Yusuke's gel and tosses it to RS* it's better - Hiei

*uses half the bottle and looks at their masterwork* It worked. *grins evilly* It's Trunks' turn. -LFF

This is going to take a while. Good thing there is only one. Thank Kami for midnight snacks. - RS

*pulls out the chocolate and Mountain Dew* This is gonna take forever. You take the left side and I'll take the right. Wait a minute…where's Sesshoumaru and Kagome? -LFF 

I said before that I wasn't watching the nymphos. - RS

I believe they went to torment Inuyasha. -Hiei

*shrugs* Oh, well. Oh, Youko. Could you kindly come over here and help us? Pretty Please? -LFF 

*thinking* Why me? *speaking* I guess so. -Youko

*snickers* I would avoid her. She's got the chocolate out. - RS

I'm trying to avoid her bad side right now. *picks up a chunk of Trunks' hair and starts to braid* -Youko

*mutters* Whipped. *starts to whistle while she braids* -RS

I heard that. Youko. Could you kindly hurt her? -LFF

Hey, I have a boyfriend, too, you know. Besides, I was insulting him, not you. Just means you have him well trained. - RS

Oh. Okay. *grins* I could give you a few tips. -LFF

I prefer 'em cocky - RS

I do too, just not now. I happen to find that Youko has plenty of spirit, yet knowledgeable enough to know when to stop. -LFF

Hiei knows when to listen, too - RS

And this is one time when Youko should be nice. *takes a bite of chocolate* -LFF

This could get messy. *chugs down pixie sticks* -RS

*to Hiei* I believe we may be in trouble now. -Youko

You think? -Hiei

*looks at Trunks' head and at the two girls applying fake freckles to Kenshin* Just a little bit of trouble. -Youko

*looks toward the door* Want to go to the bar down the street? I think it may be safer, even if it is a gay bar. - Hiei

*nods and starts walking* -Youko

And where do you think you're going? *glares and puts hands on hips* -LFF

Gay bar. Didn't you hear us? - Hiei

I don't care. I know you two aren't gay, but if you leave, we won't have any more fun. *grins and raises hair curlers* -LFF

*eyes go wide* Run for it. - Hiei

*starts to run* -Youko

Get back here. Shorty! You're gonna pay for that. *takes off after them with all her speed* -LFF 

Don't maim him. I still like him. *turns back to Trunks hair but gets an idea* Wann go watch them get hit on by gay guys? - RS

*grins and nods* Let's go watch 'em suffer. -LFF

Tune in next time for what happens when straight gets hit on by gay while their girlfriends watch from a dark corner. (We're not sure if they let girls into gay bars, so Raven Shi and Lilfrozenfire are going to be wearing leather jackets and their hair up in their hats.)


	12. Chapter Twelve: Falling

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack. *waits for the chaos to stop* Did you miss me? *crickets chirp as everyone is silent* Here's the next chapter *ducks as SF swings her already cracked flute* I think you lost this. Anyway…sorry for the delay. Writers block and then technical difficulties (my computer got zapped in a storm and wouldn't even start). *sniffs* Remind me never to watch a sad movie when writing. Anyway…as a result of your patience, the little story is at the end and you can go straight to reading this chapter. Enjoy…hopefully.

(This chapter is dedicated to SF (you know who you are). She threatened to crack my head with her flute if I didn't hurry up and update. *sweat drops as she ducks another blow from the instrument* Here it is! This 'chicken head' will finish this story! (eventually) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own them now leave me the hell alone! -LFF

Talk about your mood swings. -RS

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Twelve

Kagome finished her morning exercises and bath. This time, she had brought down a pair of form-fitting blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt her mom got her for when they re-varnished the wood of the shrine. She quickly toweled off and put on her clothes. Then, she walked to the dining room. Miroku came in shortly later, followed by Sango. He smiled at her and then looked at Sango. He sat down by Shippou. The demons were already there making small talk while waiting for the humans.

"Good morning, Lady Kagome. Are you ready to ride Shingi today?" Futeki asked.

She grinned at him as she took her seat between Shippou and Sesshoumaru. "Yes. I can't wait."

"I personally think that your attire is astounding," Miroku commented, looking at her jeans. Sango noticed this and bopped him on his head. She shook her head and continued to eat.

Sango and Miroku had switched places after Sesshoumaru started to get annoyed with Miroku, as Kagome said, 'flirting' with Kagome. The new setting went Sesshoumaru at the head of the table; Kagome, Shippou, Sango, Miroku and Futeki on one side; Rin, Hiryuu, Uingu, Soyokaze, and Aranami on the other side. 

The rest of the meal was pretty boring. Miroku got knocked out after he groped Sango. Sango was beet red for the rest of the meal. Uingu and Soyokaze had another couple to set up and were happy talking about their "secret plans" the rest of the meal. Rin, Shippou, and Kagome talked about lots of things under Sesshoumaru's watchful gaze. Futeki and Sango talked about who-knows-what and Aranami, Sesshoumaru, and Hiryuu were quiet. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After breakfast, Sango drug Miroku back to his room since he was still unconscious. The two demonesses went to the hot springs and their mates went to the library. Sesshoumaru, Futeki, and Kagome made their way to the stables, followed by Shippou and Rin, holding Kirara.

"Since you are riding bareback," Futeki said, "you won't need any riding gear. However, here is where Shingi's saddle and gear is." He pointed a finger towards a black saddle and bridle that had silver and sapphires around the seat. Next to the saddle was what looked like silver armor, studded with sapphires. 

He led her to the stall and helped her get onto the unicorn's back. Sesshoumaru opened the door and Shingi walked out into the pasture. The unicorn started to walk and Kagome gripped her with her knees to sides to keep from falling off and hung onto her mane. _'Of course I would say something about bareback before I rode her with the saddle. Stupid Kagome. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid,'_ Kagome thought, mentally kicking herself.

"Very good," Futeki said as Shingi walked. "Let's see how good you are in a trot." Shingi started to trot and Kagome held onto her mane a little tighter. "Very nice. How about a canter?" Kagome started to bounce up and down as Shingi broke into a canter. '_My butt is gonna be sore tomorrow,'_ Kagome mentally groaned.

They stayed in a canter for a while before Sesshoumaru had them try a full gallop. Kagome glared while Shingi looked back uncertainly at Kagome. Kagome nodded and she started to pick up speed. The wind was tangling Kagome's hair, but she didn't care. It was wonderful to be speeding down the pasture. 

All of a sudden, Shingi reared, pawing at the air and dancing around to keep off of her forelegs. Kagome transferred her grip from the mane to Shingi's neck. Well she tried to, anyways. She lost her grip and fell. Her eyes were shut as tight as she could get them as she waited for the ground. It never came. She opened one of her eyes and saw silvery hair. 

She turned her head to look at Shingi. She was on all fours, glaring at Futeki. Well…not at him so much as the bundle he had. "Shippou! Rin! What were you two doing? What if Shingi didn't do that? You two would have been squished," Kagome gently reprimanded. 

Shippou and Rin shared mischievous looks before Shippou put on an apologetic face. "I'm sorry, Mommy. We were playing tag and we didn't notice you." His eyes got watery and Kagome wriggled out of Sesshoumaru's arms and comforted him.

"It's alright. You just scared me." Kagome held Shippou and Rin in her arms as she made comforting noises. Shippou looked at Sesshoumaru and saw a glint of amusement in his eyes. He was slightly surprised, but decided to wink. The glint of amusement grew bigger.

"I think that is enough riding for today," Futeki mused. 

Kagome nodded and let go of the children. "The others are leaving today," Sesshoumaru said. She looked at him in slight confusion before realizing he was talking about the other nobles. 

Kagome led Shingi back to stables to groom her while the males took the children to the castle. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you started to talk to me," Kagome said. She was brushing Shingi's mane and decided to talk while she did so. "Seriously, you are smarter than most demons and humans I know." Shingi seemed to stand a little taller at this. Kagome laughed and set the brush down. 

She remembered that she stuffed some old hair-ties and silver and black ribbon in her pocket. "Would you mind if I played with your mane and tail?" She felt a little strange asking a horse this, but it was relieved when the unicorn shook her head.

By the time Kagome finished, Shingi had alternating silver and black streamers on her tail, discretely connected with some hair-ties, and a single braid that contained one black and one silver ribbon in her mane. Kagome took a compact out of her pocket and backed up. She held it to Shingi's eyelevel and asked, "What do you think?"

The unicorn eyed the reflection in the mirror a moment before whickering softly. Kagome laughed and headed back to the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bye, Kagome. Come and visit some time," Soyokaze said as she gave Kagome a hug.

"If you don't visit, I'll have to come here and drag you," Uingu warned as she gave a teary eyed Kagome a hug.

Kagome laughed. "I'll try to visit. I'm sure that there are shards over there to collect."

Hiryuu leaned in and said in a stage whisper, "If you ever get bored with Sesshoumaru, come on over." He winked as Sesshoumaru growled lightly and Uingu hit his arm. Kagome just rolled her eyes and gave him a quick hug.

Aranami has said very little his whole stay, so Kagome was surprised when he said, "It was a pleasure meeting you and if anything happens, you come to our castle." Kagome beamed at him and then gave him a hug. 

She and Sesshoumaru watched as the nobles disappeared. "I'll miss them, though I have a feeling that I'll see them again," Kagome said. She then muttered to herself, "And hopefully by then, Uingu and Soyokaze will have stopped trying to play Cupid's Helpers." _'Although it's not that bad. He is cute. Whoa! This is Inuyasha's evil half-brother.'_

'But he turns out to be better than Inuyasha,' that nasty voice of logic said.

__

'But I'm going to be loyal.'

__

'He's the one who is being disloyal by screwing a corpse that's trying to kill you.'

Kagome sighed and groaned. _'I'm getting a frickin' headache. Whatever happens, happens. I don't care as long as Kikyo is in the ground (again), I get my soul, and the jewel is whole and in my hands.'_ She realized that while her logical self and her normal self were arguing, Sesshoumaru had started to walk back to the castle. 

Her eyebrow twitched as she muttered, "Down!" As she passed the sitting dog demon, she pat his head and said, "Good boy. You keep this up and maybe you'll get a treat." She blushed when she realized how that sounded. She then shrugged and ran to the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why can't I kill him again?" Sutaasafaia asked the falcon that just landed by her as she watched Inuyasha and Kikyo. "This is upsetting my delicate stomach. They are just sitting there, kissing. The least they could do is wait until her 'meal' is finished digesting. She's got soul allover her chin"

The falcon transformed into a cloaked figure. "First of all, Sesshoumaru-sama told us not to kill them, just to warn them not to touch Kagome and scare them a bit. Secondly, you do not have a weak stomach. And thirdly, it's impossible to get soul on someone's chin. Though I do agree that this is a little disgusting."

Sutaasafaia looked at her friend. "Do you always have to be logical?"

The figure shrugged and radiated amusement, though her face was still hidden. "Nah. Only when we're on a mission."

"Then let's consider this to be fun and not a mission. I hate it when you're like this."

"Whatever you say, Firefang," the figure said, using Sutaasafaia's codename.

Sutaasafaia rolled her eyes. _'This is gonna be a long three days.'_ "Yeah. Right. When have you ever did anything you didn't want to?"

"Actually…this could be fun."

She grinned. "Glad you think so, Striking Falcon," she said, using the figure's codename. "Now let's have some fun."

Striking Falcon watched as Sutaasafaia started to move towards the couple. "I almost feel sorry for them," she muttered. She thought about and then shook her head as they started to strip. "Never mind. The least they could do is check to make sure no demons are around. Dead, living, or undead , she's still a miko and mikos are supposed to be aware of demons around them."

"I'd rather she be dead. Now this really is disgusting," Sutaasafaia groaned as Kikyo started to moan. "I'm going to be sick."

"Demons can't get sick." Her only answer was the sound of someone vomiting in the bushes. "Then again, maybe they can."

Sutaasafaia came back and said, "I am sooooooooooo going to make them pay. He turned down one of the nicest beings ever to walk the earth, only to rut with a walking corpse that wants to kill her." She shook her head in disgust. "Let's wait until after they're done."

Striking Falcon nodded as the moaning got louder. "Make it stop!" she cried softly while covering her ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shortly after the demons left, Sango grabbed Kagome, shoved Shippou and Rin into Sesshoumaru and Miroku's arms, and drug Kagome into her room.

"I've got something to tell you," she started.

"What is it?"

Sango hedged a little bit. "Well…"

"Do you want me to guess?"

Sango nodded. "Does it have to do with someone or something I know?"

She nodded again. "Does it have to do with you also?"

Sango nodded and blushed. "Are you pregnant with Miroku's child?"

Sango's mouth opened and closed as she blushed even darker. "No." She then muttered, "Not yet anyway."

"Are you two finally a couple?"

Sango nodded and Kagome hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."

Sango hugged her back. When they pulled away, Sango looked mischievous before asking, "What about you and the demon lord?"

"What about us?"

Sango wanted to roll her eyes, but she refrained from doing so and said, "Are you two courting yet?"

Kagome got a blank look on her face. "No. Why do you ask?"

"He growled when Miroku was being a lecher to you and when Lord Hiryuu made that one comment." Kagome blushed. "So you _did_ notice that. You like him, don't you?" Kagome nodded. "May I ask what you see in him? Granted, he is handsome, but his personality is nonexistent."

Kagome blushed and frowned. "I'm not sure why. I just feel a little attracted." She blushed harder and then closed her eyes and held up her hands. "Whoa whoa. Why is everyone asking that?"

"Because, as you would say, you two would make a cute couple. Total opposites."

Kagome thought about that and then sighed and threw her hands up in defeat. She then narrowed her eyes at Sango. "If Sesshoumaru or Miroku hears about this, I'll get you back. I'll put a frog in your bed…" Kagome warned.

The girls started to laugh and talked about all that happened when they were separated. Every time Kagome would mention Sesshoumaru, Sango would give a knowing look and Kagome would blush and roll her eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wanna go with you," Shippou and Rin wailed at the same time.

Kagome crouched down to eyelevel. "You two will be safer here. Besides, we'll be back before you know it." She was dressed in her training outfit and had a katana Sesshoumaru gave her strapped to her waist, her fan and stiletto in her obi, and a quiver on her back and a strung bow in her hand. Sango and Miroku had already left on Kirara, right after Sango told Kagome what had happened between them. "If you be good, I'll bring some chocolate."

Shippou wiped away his tears and nodded. He then looked at Rin and they both grinned. They gave the adults a final hug before turning to a now white toad. "Oh, Jaken. Let's go play!" Shippou said in a sing-song voice. The toad promptly turned and ran as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Kagome finally stopped laughing as she and Sesshoumaru passed the outer wall. "You know…I'm starting to worry about his mental health," she muttered. Sesshoumaru inclined his head in agreement. His loyal servant would surely go through a living hell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I didn't think humans had that much…energy," Sutaasafaia said, her face pale. Kikyo and Inuyasha had been at it for 6 hours now and it was bad enough to make Striking Falcon sick.

"It's about time they stopped," she replied.

"Do you think we should wait until he notices us or just go down there and scare them," she asked.

Striking Falcon thought and said, "Wait."

Sutaasafaia stretched out and made herself comfortable as she pouted. "This could be a while."

Striking Falcon didn't say anything, all she did was turn into a falcon and started to preen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome like she was crazy. He then looked back down the well and at her again. She blushed when he raised his eyebrow skeptically. "Yes…I live in the well. Well…on the other side of it." He raised his other eyebrow and Kagome felt stupid. She flushed with anger and stood up on the well's edge. She was about to jump in when a strong arm grabbed her and pulled her up to a strong chest. She then went flying down the well. 

When the blue light faded, Sesshoumaru looked up and saw a roof. '_Only humans would put a roof over a well.'_ He adjusted his grip on a Kagome and was out of the well with one graceful leap.

Kagome crossed her arms and muttered 'show-off' as he released her. She went out of the well house and started to walk towards the house part of the shrine. She was a few feet away from the well, when she almost knocked off of her feet by Souta, who had just got home from school.

Souta grinned up at her and then yelled, "Mom! Kagome's home!", much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure. 

Sesshoumaru walked out of the well house and was immediately struck by the scent of all of the humans. He resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust and instead, he tried to focus on Kagome's scent, now coming from a building not far from where he was standing. He walked over to it, looking around the property. _'All of these structures smell like they are at least 400 years old,'_ he thought as he came to the shoji door.

He slid the door open and followed Kagome's scent. He found her and saw that she was wrapped up in two other humans' embrace as an older one looked on from a spot by a cubed shape thing. He looked around and didn't even notice that man after the initial glance until he was yelling, "Be gone, demon!" and throwing a fuda scroll at him. Sesshoumaru calmly peeled it off and looked at the man with a blank face, similar to the one that he used before getting ready to beat up Inuyasha or Jaken.

Kagome noticed this and slipped away from her mother's fussing and stepped between the demon lord and her grandfather. She pulled her grandfather back a few feet before turning and facing Sesshoumaru. 

"Everyone, this is Sesshoumaru, Demon Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru…" she paused before adding, "-sama. This is my grandfather, my mother, and my little brother, Souta." He inclined his head slightly as everyone except Kagome bowed respectfully. 

When he looked up, he saw the little boy, Souta, staring at him. "Cool!" Sesshoumaru was confused inside, but on the outside no emotion was showing. "Are those tattoos real?" _'Tattoos? What are those?'_ "You are really tall. Are you related to Inuyasha? Where did you get those tattoos done? I heard that tattoos hurt and those must have really hurt if they're on your face." _'My birth markings?'_

"Souta!" Kagome gently scolded as she pulled him a bit further away from Sesshoumaru. "Don't be rude!"

"Why does he look like Inuyasha?" Souta persisted.

"Because he is Inuyasha's older half-brother. Now stop annoying him!"

However, while she was doing that, her mother walked up to him. He didn't know what to think. Her face was blank, but her eyes had a mischievous glint to them. "Lean down a bit, please." He complied, more confused than ever. He stiffened when she traced his markings and then started to rub the tips of his ears. 

Kagome was standing by the refrigerator, her face as pale as paper. _'It's official. My family is trying to give me a heart attack.'_ She had groaned and covered her face when her mom started to play with his ears, conveniently forgetting that she was doing the same thing a few days ago.

"This family is going to kill me. First, Grandpa tried to banish him, then Souta started asking him nonstop questions, and now my mom is petting his ears." She groaned again and made her way to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

Kagome's mom noticed her daughter leave and shooed everyone out of the kitchen. "I'll make some tea."

Sesshoumaru walked around the living room, looking at the different things, Kagome's grandpa went back outside to finish sweeping, and Souta went upstairs to play on his Gameboy. Kagome grabbed the remote control and turned on the TV. Sesshoumaru crept up to the box and sniffed its screen. He growled when he couldn't detect a scent. Kagome laughed lightly and he transferred his attention from the TV to Kagome.

"What's so amusing?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Unfortunately, Kagome completely missed it. "You. Tell you what…you don't kill anyone while you're here," he made a noise similar to Inuyasha's 'feh', "and I'll show you all the wonders of my world. Agreed?"

He nodded and then sat down next to her. They were watching a show called 'Rurouni Kenshin', when Kagome's mother came in, carrying a tray with a teapot and three teacups. 

"So, why have you been gone so long? I was starting to get worried," Kagome's mom started. "And where is that other boy? Inuyasha?"

Kagome bowed her head. "Sorry for making you worry. Sesshoumaru was nice enough to teach my some self defense and Inuyasha is…tied up at the moment." 

Her mom caught the pause and nodded, silently telling her that she understood. She poured the tea and handed her daughter and Sesshoumaru a cup. Kagome took a sip and let the hot liquid relax her. She slowly drifted to sleep, her head falling onto Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He looked at her and then looked back up, feeling like someone was watching him.

Mrs. Higurashi set down her teacup and turned to fully face him. Sesshoumaru watched her over the rim of his teacup. She had the look on her face that his mother had when she found out he did something bad. Serious and full of warning. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she started. "All I know so far is that Inuyasha did something to my daughter to cause her pain." He nodded in affirmation. "I'm going to say this one time and one time only. If you cause her pain, I will make you sorry, regardless of if you're a demon lord or not. The next time I see Inuyasha, he will learn the same thing. I advise you to learn from his mistakes."

Sesshoumaru set down his teacup to give her his full attention. "Higurashi-san, I gave my word to protect her no matter what the consequences. What Inuyasha did was dishonorable and I will not repeat his actions."

She nodded. "Good because Kagome will be going through some changes in her life and she will need some help." She sighed and then smiled at him. "Can you carry her upstairs to her room? She needs some sleep."

He nodded and threw her over his shoulder. Her mom led the way to her room. He laid her gently on the white comforter and then followed her mom downstairs to finish his tea.

"If you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened while Kagome was over there?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kikyo…get behind me," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. She didn't ask why, she just got behind him and readied her bow and arrows. He pulled out the Tetsusaiga and yelled, "Come out here!"

He heard giggling and a reply, "It took him long enough."

"Told you it would be a while."

"Yeah yeah."

"Come on. Let's hurry before he gets annoyed." There was a rustle of leaves and a female dog demon leapt down from the tree at the same time a falcon flew from the tree top.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"A messenger from Sesshoumaru-sama," she answered in a fake polite tone. She looked over his shoulder and saw Kikyo getting ready to fire and arrow. She gave her a grin, showing her fangs, before turning back to Inuyasha. 

"Where is the other one?" he demanded. "I heard two voices."

"That doesn't matter. All I'm supposed to do is give you a warning." She moved to the left as an arrow went whizzing by. She glared at Kikyo with eyes so light blue, they looked almost silver. "I wouldn't try that again."

Inuyasha snorted. He swung the Tetsusaiga with all his might. The person caught it between her hands and gave him a bored look. He looked at the katana and realized it was still a rusty old sword. "What the…?"

"It only transforms if you are protecting a human. She may have been a human, but she is now a walking corpse," she said helpfully. "I wouldn't try that again if I were you." She then twisted the sword out of his hands and let it fly to the ground while the falcon dived down and snapped Kikyo's bow string. It then landed and transformed into a cloaked figure. 

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded.

The dog demon rolled her eyes. "I told you. Messengers from Sesshoumaru-sama. If you want our names, I'm Firefang and she's Striking Falcon."

"What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"He's not too intelligent, is he?" asked the cloaked figure.

"My dear friend, if he were intelligent, he would have noticed us 8 hours ago, before they…had fun." 

Kikyo glared at them and then placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm. "You said that you had a message."

"You know, most beings that want to keep their lives don't rush things," the cloaked figure said as she looked at her talon-like nails.

"True, but in order to keep their lives, they'd have to have a real life to begin with," Firefang replied while grinning. "Anyways…the warning is simple enough that even you should remember it." He growled lightly. "The miko Kagome…"

"And her adopted pup, Shippou…"

"Are under Sesshoumaru-sama's protection."

"Should you wish for you and your mate to live…"

"As much as a corpse can anyway…"

"Don't harm them in any way."

"She has half of my soul," Kikyo said. "I want it back."

"Correction. You have half of her soul. She will be getting that back soon enough. Now unless you want to die again, don't mess with us," Striking Falcon stated. She then transformed into a falcon and landed on Firefang's shoulder.

"Consider this a warning," she said before she disappeared into a tree.

"Consider what a warning?" Inuyasha mocked. "So they disarmed us…big deal." As soon as he said that, Kikyo's bow and the bottom of Inuyasha's haori became lit with blue flames.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why'd we have to go?" Sutaasafaia asked as she landed in a clearing. "It was just starting to get fun."

"Because…had you had anymore 'fun', Inuyasha and his wench would have been in a lot of pain."

"Point?"

Striking Falcon turned around and said, "It was a warning, not a death summons."

Sutaasafaia pouted and muttered, "That's no fun." She then brightened up. "We have to follow orders, right?" Striking Falcon nodded slowly. "Sesshoumaru-sama told us to follow them around for three days and not to kill them. He said nothing about scaring them a little while we follow them." She went skipping off. "Come on!"

"I'm coming!" She turned into a falcon and flew to catch up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up to find her on her own bed, surrounded by her stuffed animals. _'How did I get here?'_ she asked herself. She shrugged and changed into a light yellow dress that went past her knees and a light blue over-shirt that had short sleeves. She ran downstairs to see her mother making breakfast. She looked up from the pan and gave Kagome a bright smile.

"How did you sleep?" she asked as she flipped the French toast.

Kagome smiled and stretched. "Great." She looked around. "Where is Sesshoumaru?"

Her mother laughed. "He's in the living room."

Kagome looked in the living room and almost laughed at the sight. Sesshoumaru had taken off his armor and was stretched out on the couch with a can of root beer in his clawed hand and Buyo curled up on his chest. He looked up when she walked in and Kagome started to laugh. He stood up and walked over to her, Buyo still on his chest.

"He seems to like you, Sesshoumaru," she stated in between giggles.

He glared at the cat as he started to purr. Kagome controlled her giggles enough to grab her cat and gently pry his claws out of Sesshoumaru's haori. 

Kagome's mom poked her head around the corner. "Breakfast is ready."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru looked at the clothing Kagome and her mother were holding out to him, a look of horror on his face. Or as much horror as he can get. "I am _not_ wearing that."

Kagome looked at the clothing and then back at him. "What's wrong with it?" It was a pair of white pants and a pink shirt that had white stripes on it. He just glared. She sighed and she and her mother went to find something more suitable for the stubborn demon.

"That demon is going to be the death of me," Kagome said as her mother went into the boxes that contained her father's old clothes. 

"I said the same thing about your father when we first met," her mother answered slyly. Kagome blushed and accepted the clothes she was handing her. She then stomped out and shoved the clothes into Sesshoumaru and pushed him into the bathroom before anyone could say a thing. 

Sesshoumaru came out ten seconds later, wearing a black button up t-shirt and blue jeans. Kagome blushed even harder. Her mother came out and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama…these clothes are unfamiliar to you, correct?" He didn't say anything, just looked at her. He didn't button the shirt or pants. Luckily for Kagome's sense of modesty, he managed to zip the pants.

"Kagome, why don't you show him how to button his shirt and pants while I go see what Grandpa wants for lunch." She left and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, blushing.

__

'How do I get myself into these messes?' she asked herself as she felt the lord's gaze on her. "Okay. This is how you snap your pants." She demonstrated on the white pair that was still in her hands. She looked up and saw him still staring at her. That's when she realized he only had one arm. "Um…would you like me to snap those for you?" He didn't answer, only kept staring at her. She felt her anger rise. "The least you could do is nod," she grumbled as she snapped his pants and buttoned his shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone.

After she finished, she stomped away to tell her mom that they were going shopping now. "Mom! I'm going to take his highness shopping!"

"Okay, Kagome. The keys are in my room on the dresser."

Kagome came back, went in her mom's room, grabbed that keys, grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand, pulled him out, shoved him into the passenger's side, buckled him up, and drove out of the driveway before she started to cool down. 

She heard Sesshoumaru growling lightly and wondered what was wrong. When she stopped and shut off the engine, he stopped growling. "That is what makes this go, Sesshoumaru. This is called a car and that was the engine. And this building is a mall."

She opened the door for him and led him to the automatic door. He almost snarled when it opened on its own, but didn't seeing the look Kagome gave him. The stench of the humans were making him slightly nauseous and the looks that some of the females were giving him made him angry. He moved a little closer to Kagome and concentrated on her scent.

She led him to a clothing store and shoved some clothes into his arms and shoved him into the changing rooms. As soon as he went into the room, Kagome heard a voice behind her.

"Higurashi-san!"

She turned around and grinned, but groaned on the inside. "Hojo-kun!" 

"Higurashi-san, how is your arthritis?"

Kagome sweat dropped. "It's doing well. Thank you for your concern."

"Um…do you want to go see a movie together?"

Kagome felt a presence behind her and looked back to see Sesshoumaru, glaring at Hojo. "Hojo-kun, this is Sesshoumaru. Sesshou-kun, this is Hojo."

Hojo stiffened a little when he heard 'Sesshou-kun'. He bowed to Sesshoumaru respectfully.

"I would love to go, but I only came back for the week and have to leave tonight. It was nice seeing you again."

"I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah. Bye." Kagome felt a little bad when Hojo walked away dejectedly. "Does everything fit?"

"Yes." He stopped glaring at Hojo and gave the clothes to Kagome, who paid for them and then they walked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

*pulls on a leather jacket and biker hat* It's a good thing I have short hair. *looks in a mirror* What do you think? -Lilfrozenfire

Not bad *pulls on huge black leather jacket and stocking hat* -Raven Shi

Let's hurry up. I think that Monkey Boy and Pippi Longstockings are waking up. -LFF

*both quickly sneak out of the house and follow their bf's to the gay bar down the street*

Why are all the cute guys gay? *sighs while pointing to a guy with short black hair that has blonde highlights and blue eyes.* Very cute, very muscular, *he hits on Kurama* and very gay. -LFF

I know what you mean. *watches as guy with blonde hair with black tips and green eyes walks up to hit on Hiei* I'm just glad they haven't started hitting on us yet. - RS

Oh, well. *Blue eyes gets turned down and walks this way* -LFF

Hey. Are you new here? I'm Will. -Blue eyes (Will)

Uh…yeah. I'm new. I'm…Jake. *whispers to RS: You jinxed me. A little help here would be nice.* -LFF

*whispers back: You might not like this* *steps closer to LFF and glares at Will* He's taken. -RS

I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here with someone. *goes away* -Will

*sighs* What a shame. I wouldn't have minded him. You were right…I didn't like that. Thanks anyways. Now let's get back to spying on the guys. I almost feel sorry for them. -LFF

I don't. This is what they get for leaving. - RS

You're right. Let's go get a drink. -LFF

*walks to bar and orders a Pepsi* -RS

I'll have a Sprite with a cherry. *takes a sip and nearly spits it out* Look at them. -LFF

*looks over at Hiei and Youko and fights a grin* -RS

*looks shocked and then breaks out laughing, earning strange looks from the guys around them* I can't believe it. They're getting groped by a fat guy. -LFF

Should we go save them? I may be a bit disturbed by this in the future. - RS

*sighs* I guess. *starts walking towards fat guy with a death glare that clearly said: Leave him alone. He's mine!* -LFF

*reaches Hiei and wraps an arm around him from the side* *whispers: Hey baby, you been behaving?* *glares at the fat guy* *speaks in deep voice* Would you mind not molesting my boyfriend? - RS

*leans towards Youko and starts to kiss his ear and whispered: I hope you're enjoying yourself. She then kisses him on the cheek.* *Glares at fat guy and growls: Do I hit on your boyfriend?* -LFF

*smirks at LFF* Like he would have one. - RS

True. *starts to plant kisses on Youko's cheek and neck with him looking at her strangely* -LFF

*kisses Hiei on the cheek and then begins to nibble on his earlobe* - RS

*Stops and glares.* Don't you have somewhere else to go? -LFF

*holds up hands in surrender* Sorry. I didn't know they were taken. -Fat Guy

It's not that I don't appreciate this, but who are you? -Youko

Yes, it was nice of you, but do we know you? - Hiei

*quietly in normal voice* Gee I feel loved. - RS

If you're here, that means…*looks at LFF* Uh-oh. -Youko

I'm hurt. Truly and deeply. *grins evilly* -LFF

What are you doing in a gay bar? - Hiei

Saving your asses. What are you doing here? -LFF

*spots a secluded corner and drags Hiei over to it* - RS

You know…it's amazing. They just let us right in and then I get hit on by a really cute, but very gay guy. *sighs* Oh, well. *grins at Youko* I'm gonna use this to my advantage. You had better be nice or I'll tell the Fat Guy that you're available. -LFF

We could just tell them we are straight - Hiei

And who would believe two straight guys in a bar full of gay guys? - RS

Yeah. Half the bar is checking you two out. They'd try to convert you to being gay if they found out. -LFF

*looks around at all the gay guys checking them out* - Hiei

Shit! Wait…we aren't the only ones being checked out. -Youko

*looks around.* Eek! -RS and LFF

At least it's the cute ones checking us out and the ugly ones checking out you. -LFF

Whatever, I want out of here. This is beginning to creep me out. - RS

*looks towards door and see Kenshin (halfway to Battousai) and Trunks standing there, still in make-up* Oh, shit! -LFF

We better get those two out of here before anything bad happens. - RS

The only way to do that is for us to either hit on them or let them do whatever they want and then leave on their own freewill. -LFF 

Hitting on them sounds fun. - RS

Better hope that Nat and DW don't find out about this. -LFF

Hey, we're just a couple of guys in a gay bar, hitting on a couple of cuties. *evil grin* - RS

I hate it when she gets like that. - Hiei

*grins and walks towards them, totally forgetting the guys* -LFF

Dibs on Kenshin. *walks toward him* - RS

*mutters 'bitch' and then walks towards Trunks* Hey. You looking for a good time? *thinks: I can't believe I said that* -LFF

Hey pretty boy, wanna have some fun? - RS

We have girlfriends. -Trunks

*shares evil look with Raven Shi* Then what are you doing here? I bet that we can make you forget them and like us. -LFF

I'm sure you would like us much better than those girls. Care to take us for a spin? - RS

*gulps and goes total Rurouni* We don't think that's a good idea, that we don't. -Kenshin

Are you afraid of a little girl? -RS

*looks at LFF looking at him with an evil glint in her eyes* I think that we should go now. We were looking for some people, but they aren't here. -Trunks

You were looking for gay guys yet are straight? Not to mention you are both wearing make-up. -LFF

No. We're straight. The people we are looking for would just come in here to check out the different guys. They are strange like that. They were the ones who did the make-up while we slept. *that was said while he was slowly backing up* -Trunks 

Well, fine then, be that way. I guess you should go then, cause I think those other guys over there are checking you out. - RS

*looks around and spots not only guys checking them out, but Youko and Hiei looking anywhere but at them* I wonder what those two are doing here. If they're here, their girlfriends can't be far behind. -Trunks

Well, I haven't seen any women in here tonight. Maybe they aren't who you think they are. - RS

I recognize that outfit of Hiei's. That's him alright. -Trunks

I hope that they aren't gay, that I do. *sweat drops* -Kenshin

No, they've already turned us down. You boys must have some women in order to stay straight for so long. - RS

Yeah. *sigh* I still think that guy with the long hair is hot. Oh, well. *runs fingers through Trunks' hair* You'll do just fine. -LFF

On the count of three, run. 1...2...3...RUN!!!!!! -Trunks

*as soon as they are out the door, bursts out laughing* That was too funny. The look on their faces was great. - RS

I know. *laughs* Come on. Let's go get Youko and Hiei and find a dance club. I don't wanna go back home. They might hurt us. -LFF

Oh, dancing. And it's more than just might hurt, they will. - RS

Oh, well. It's either dancing or going back home to have Trunks and Kenshin hurt us. Then again, Youko and Hiei wouldn't let that happen, would they? -LFF

Yes, they would. - RS

*sighs* Let's go shopping. Wal-Mart is open 24 hours. -LFF

Keh, I'm going dancing. *walks back to Hiei and Youko* And Hiei is coming with me. - RS

What am I doing? - Hiei

Can't you hear? She said dancing. -LFF

I take it that means I'm going, too? -Youko

Do what you want. - RS

*grabs Youko's hand* Let's go dancing. Please? -LFF

Fine. -Youko

I can tell you right now, I won't be dancing. - Hiei

Come on! Let's go already! -LFF

*grabs Hiei's hand and walks out, glaring at all the guys checking them out as they pass by* - RS

*walks out holding Youko's hand. Hears disappointment of guys and glares at them* It's a good thing I'm not crabby. -LFF

You aren't crabby? Oh boy. - RS

Nah. Too much sugar. *takes out keys to her car and unlocks it* -LFF

That's just as bad. *hops in back seat with Hiei* - RS

*shrugs and gets in the driver's side. Puts the key in the ignition while Youko gets in the passenger's side.* Please don't make-out. I just washed this thing yesterday. *cranks up the radio and puts the car into drive.* -LFF 

*pouts* You're no fun. - RS

Well…I suppose you can as long as you wash it tomorrow. -LFF

We'll just wait until we get to the club. - Hiei

*rolls eyes and slams on the brakes* What the…Shit! -LFF

*manages to not smash their heads into anything* - Hiei and RS

What's the big idea? - RS

I almost hit Monkey Boy and Pippi Longstockings when they were j-walking. -LFF

Should we give them a ride? *thinks about it* Na - RS

*drives past them while leaning on the horn* -LFF

Wasn't that Lilfrozenfire's car? -Trunks

I think it was, that I do. -Kenshin

Should we go after them? I still can't get these braids outta my hair. -Trunks

You could have them take the braids out in the morning, that you could. - Kenshin

*grumbles and starts walking home* -Trunks

*looks in rearview mirror* That was close. -LFF

You didn't have to honk at them. - RS

Sure I did. They scared me and made me wear my brakes out a little more. Any brake damage is coming outta their pockets. Besides, *insert evil grin* I like the sound of my horn and watching people jump. -LFF

*rolls eyes* -Hiei and RS

*slams on brakes again* -LFF


	13. Chapter Thirteen: And the Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything involving the series. If I did, the show would be called 'Sesshoumaru' or 'Fluffy' and this fanfic is how it would turn out. I also don't own Striking Falcon. She is owned by herself. 

Claimer: I own…*takes a deep breath* Sutassafaia, Hiryuu, Uingu, Soyokaze, Aranami, Kantou, Emerarudo, Kagemusha, Shingi, and Futeki. That's all so far.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 13...I think

"Sutaasafaia, don't you think you're over doing this a little?" 

The dog demon in question turned to her companion and rolled her eyes. "If I did, I would not be doing this. Use your common sense."

The hooded figure shook her head and watched as Sutaasafaia's grin grew wider. The tree limb that Inuyasha was on broke and he and Kikyo came crashing to the ground. She then laughed at Sutaasafaia's pout as he righted himself just before he would have landed on Kikyo.

"That was no fun," Sutaasafaia said.

"Next time, make sure that the branch is lower to the ground," Striking Falcon commented.

"Do you think you can do better?" 

"I don't think so, I know so."

Sutaasafaia glared and crossed her arms. "Prove it, feather brain."

Striking Falcon's eyes glowed a brighter silver with a hint of gold before lightening crashed inches from Inuyasha's feet.

"What the hell?" he yelled as he leapt back.

Sutaasafaia muttered, "Egotistic bird brain," before uncrossing her arms. "I can do better than that. And more subtle, too." 

And with that, the contest of torturing the unsuspecting half-demon began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What is this?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked up one of the chocolate bars that Kagome had purchased. She glanced at what was in his hands.

"It's chocolate. A very sweet food that Shippou and I happen to love. I don't think that…" before she could say another word, he had torn the wrapping off and after sniffing it, took a bite. "you not eat it. Just what I need, a hyper demon."

She turned into the driveway and watched as he finished it off. "And that was my favorite kind, too. Milky Way." She sighed and got out of the car, dragging Sesshoumaru along. _'If the sugar works on him like it does for Shippou, I'd rather it not be in Mom's car. She'd kill me.'_

She drug him into the shrine and looked at her watch. "3...2...1." She watched as his emotionless mask slid off to be replaced by a look that resembled a three-year-old's expression. Happy. Extremely happy. "And let the fun begin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ha! I won! You lost!" Sutaasafaia exclaimed between giggles.

"That's only because we can't kill him," Striking Falcon huffed.

"I don't know about you, but I'd rather be killed by lightening than my poisonous death plants or fiery rose petals," she replied smugly as Inuyasha got hit by another tree limb on fire. "I'm just glad that his haori is made out of firerat fire. If it wasn't, you would've won with that lightening attack."

"I think you can stop now. Before they get too suspicious."

"Fine." 

After the limbs stopped, Inuyasha stopped covering Kikyo and looked around, sniffing. He started to growl. "Damn it. I can't smell anything through the smell of burning wood."

"At least your tree limbs did some good," Striking Falcon commented.

Sutaasafaia glared at her. She then turned her attention back to Inuyasha, who was fussing over Kikyo. It turns out that she got a little too close to the heat and since she is partially clay, she got baked a bit.

Even Striking Falcon laughed as Inuyasha picked Kikyo up and tossed her into the lake. It returned the needed moisture and she became mobile again. 

"I think we should get down to business now. I would like to find out why he is acting this way," Sutaasafaia said. 

Striking Falcon nodded in agreement. "From what I have heard, Inuyasha was loyal to Kagome and the same for the other way."

"Let's just follow them and see what happens. We have to report back to Lord Sesshoumaru tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome was doing her best to hide from Sesshoumaru. He was starting to scare her. _'And I thought that Shippou was bad when he was hyper.'_ So far, Sesshoumaru had ran around to the shrine's property, chased a butterfly, and had tried to kill the curtains in her room. 

She watched as he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her. She groaned. "I can't wait for this stuff to wear off."

"Woman, let's play hunter and the prey. You be the prey, and I'll be the hunter. I'll give you two minutes to run and hide before I go after you." Sesshoumaru turned around and started to count as Kagome rolled her eyes and ran to the well house, leaving the note she wrote for her mother. 

She left a jewel shard on the rim for Sesshoumaru to use and then jumped down the well, feeling as the magic swirled around her and deposited her in the feudal era.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sutaasafaia and Striking Falcon watched as Inuyasha and Kikyo stopped to make camp. "Inuyasha. I will be back shortly," Kikyo said, walking towards the trees.

"I'll go with you," he replied, getting up as fast as he could.

"No. I won't take long." With that, her soul stealers lifted her into the sky. Sutaasafaia glanced at Striking Falcon, who nodded, transformed and followed her.

The soul stealers deposited Kikyo in the middle of the forest, where Kagura stood. "I trust that if you're here, the spell Naraku gave you to use on Inuyasha is wearing off."

Kikyo glared. "What do you think, wind temptress. I have no other reason to meet Naraku or any offspring of his."

Kagura flipped her fan open and raised an eyebrow. "I hope you remember your deal with Naraku."

Kikyo nodded, face blank once more except for the look of hatred that has never left. Striking Falcon flew a little closer and hid her aura more. "In return for helping me get rid of my _reincarnation_," she spat 'reincarnation' like it left a bad taste in her mouth, "Naraku gets to finish off Inuyasha." 

Kagura nodded and tossed her a bag. "It will last for a month or two." She pulled a feather out of her hair and flew away on it.

Striking Falcon flew off towards Sutaasafaia as fast as she could. _'Lord Sesshoumaru has to be notified about this as soon as possible.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

By the time that Sesshoumaru had come through the well and found Kagome, the sugar had worn off and he was his old self. Only more condescending, if that were even possible.

"Hurry up, wench. I would like to make it to the castle before nightfall," he said as he passed her.

Her eye twitched. "Down, boy!" She huffed and walked past him. When the spell wore off, he was past her with a few long strides. She sighed and jogged in order to keep up with his long strides.

"Stop," he commanded. She stopped and looked at him in confusion. He sniffed the air lightly and growled. A feather floated down and Kagura got off.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she spoke in a demure tone. "Naraku sends his greetings." He raised an eyebrow, cue for her to continue. Kagome took her bow and knocked an arrow. "Miko, if I were here to harm you, I would have done so by now." Kagome just glared and pulled the string back to her cheek. 

"What does Naraku want, Kagura." Kagome had nothing against Kagura herself, it was Naraku.

Kagura flipped her fan open and fanned herself with it. "Naraku has information for Lord Sesshoumaru regarding the other nobles. One of them is conspiring to try to take over your lands." That said, she bowed and took off on her feather again. 

"I don't believe that," Kagome said as she lowered her bow and relaxed. "I don't think that any of them would be stupid enough to try that."

Sesshoumaru remained silently. He started walking again, deep in thought. _'I'll have Katrina or Sutaasafaia look into it.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Striking Falcon and Sutaasafaia watched as Kikyo came back. Striking Falcon had told Sutaasafaia what had happened and now the dog demon was furious at Kagome's previous incarnation. They watched as Kikyo slipped the powder into a cup of water and muttered something. The water glowed a dark red before turning clear. Inuyasha drank it and his pupils contracted until they were almost gone. "You are mine, Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered. 

"That's it. Let's go inform Sesshoumaru," Sutaasafaia said, glaring as Inuyasha's pupils dilated again. "He has to be told about this."

Striking Falcon nodded in agreement as Inuyasha hugged Kikyo closer, his eyes still out of focus. "I never noticed how out of focus his eyes were before."

Sutaasafaia nodded. "I think I was too busy hating him to notice. I think we should go now." They took off as fast as they could.

"You know, I think we should have left something for her to remember us by," Sutaasafaia said, stopping suddenly.

They looked at each other and grinned. Two feet from Kikyo, a tree root popped out of the ground and was hit by a bolt of lightening, starting on fire, effectively scaring Kikyo. They nearly fell over laughing as they heard Kikyo berating Inuyasha for not looking for anyone. Apparently, it takes a while for the spell to wear off enough for him to act without being told to.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome-mama!" and "Sesshoumaru-sama!" could be heard for miles around as two blurs crashed into their respective adults. Jaken could be seen cheering in the background. _'At last. I will be free of those brats!'_ he thought. Poor Jaken would soon realize how mistaken he was.

"Did you bring it?" Shippou asked, pulling on her jeans. 

She grinned and pulled the bag out of her backpack. "You will get this on three conditions. One, you share with Rin. Two, you give me some. And three, you keep it away from Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru lifted his chin up haughtily and ignored that. Shippou grinned, grabbed Rin's hand and the bag, and ran into the castle.

Jaken came up and laid prostrate before Sesshoumaru. "Milord, may I dispose of the brats? They are quite a nuisance. And I could get rid of the human wench as well."

Kagome glared, but before she could say anything, Sesshoumaru kicked Jaken aside.

"I think he should take that as a 'no'. Don't you?" a familiar voice said.

"I think so," a different one answered. "I swear, toads, mortal or demon, are stupid. You should see them when they get hit by lightening."

"I'd rather not," the first one said as two figures came into view. The first one was Sutaasafaia, a look of disgust on her face as the other one described how the toads boil.

"That's enough, Katrina. You're making me ill," Sutaasafaia said. The other figure, had a cloak on, but was five inches or so shorter than Sutaasafaia. Bright silver eyes looked away from Sutaasafaia to look at Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "By the way, I think that you're being rude. Kagome hasn't met you and you are already covering your face." The figure, who Kagome assumed was Katrina, glared at the giggling girl before removing her cloak.

She was wearing a green fighting outfit that brought out her eyes and the highlight in her long brown hair. There was a red-beaded band that went across her forehead and a blue one that was on her right bicep. She smiled at Kagome and bowed. "I'm Katrina."

"I'm Kagome," she replied.

"I know."

"I thought that you two were on a mission," Sesshoumaru interrupted.

Sutaasafaia and Katrina looked serious. "That's why we're here so soon. We have some imperative information that we thought you should be notified about at once," Sutaasafaia said, her eyes a light blue color. 

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to rub the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling he would not like this. He turned and walked inside, followed by the girls. They followed him into his study. "What is so important that you defied my orders?"

Sutaasafaia rolled her eyes. "You know very well that we wouldn't have ignored your orders unless it was important. Katrina is more obedient than me when it comes to this and she went along with this so it has to be important, right?" Sesshoumaru nodded, knowing that she wouldn't accept any other answer.

"What is it? I've never seen you this serious before," Kagome commented.

Katrina sighed. "She's rarely ever serious, let alone _this_ serious."

Sutaasafaia glared and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Do you want Kagome in here or not?"

"No."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Why not?"

"It involves matters of my lands and does not concern a human like you," he replied. "Katrina, escort Kagome to her rooms and then come back."

Kagome glared. "Down, boy." He glared at her from his position. "I know my way to my room, thank you very much. I think I will go find Shippou and Rin." She huffed out of the room.

Sutaasafaia laughed while Katrina giggled. "I wish we had a speed painter. A painting of the Demon Lord of the Western Lands would be a great way to ensure I get whatever I want," Sutaasafaia remarked as the spell started to wear off.

"What is the information?"

First, Sutaasafaia told him that they delivered hid message to Inuyasha. Then, Katrina told him about what she saw and heard between Kikyo and Kagura. They both told him about the effects of the spell. By the time they finished, he was growling.

"I have a job for you two," he managed to calm down enough to say.

"Now what?" Sutaasafaia asked in an exasperated voice.

"Kagura told me that one of the other nobles is plotting to overthrow me. I want you to find out if it is true or false."

"Do you want us to spy hidden or go in disguise or what?" Katrina asked.

"Hidden would be the best way. I want you to report back here in seven days." He added as an afterthought, "If you come across any jewel shards, bring them back here. I don't want that hanyou to get a hold of them."

Katrina bowed and waited for Sutaasafaia. Sutaasafaia went over his desk and grabbed a handful of cherries out of the bowl. "I heard Kagome remark about how you can find out how good of a kisser you are by tying a cherry stem in a knot with your tongue. I think I might try it. Now all I have to do is find someone to see if it's correct or not." She grinned and bowed at an amused Sesshoumaru before walking out after an exasperated Katrina. 

"These females are going to be the death of me," he said to himself as he started to read a letter from Lord Hiryuu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I know, I know. It's short. *shrugs* I'm typing this with a huge headache so it's bound to be short. No commenting about the length though. Lessee, I'll be home from school two or three days next week due to personal reasons, so I should have another chapter of this up. -LFF

The plot has been revealed and thickened in 7 pages. That's weird. You have almost no detail. -DW

I know, but you try to think with a headache. Anyway, I hope you paid close attention because some of this is actually important. -LFF

I've read what you plan on doing. All of it is important. -Nat

She's right. -RS

I know. Please review this. I was slightly disappointed at the lack of reviews last chapter. I feel so unloved. -LFF


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Fluff and More Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything involving the series. If I did, the show would be called 'Sesshoumaru' or 'Fluffy' and this fanfic is how it would turn out. I also don't own Striking Falcon. She is owned by herself. 

Claimer: I own…*takes a deep breath* Sutaasafaia, Hiryuu, Uingu, Soyokaze, Aranami, Kantou, Emerarudo, Kagemusha, Shingi, and Futeki. That's all so far.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SPECIAL NOTE! (I know it seems strange at first, but just read it)

Hi. I need help with something. What the… -LFF

Is this the stage for Queen Lilfrozenfire's play? -Herald

Um. I'm Lilfrozenfire. -LFF

*turns to readers* Hear ye, hear ye! By royal proclamation, any artists who are willing to draw a picture from her Highness' story, should do so. If you send it to her Highness' e-mail, it will be judged by impartial judges from Her Majesty's court. The winner will get to decide whether Lady Kagome is human or demon. End of Proclamation! *leaves* -Herald

*snickers at LFF's face and gives Natalie a high five* I knew that would get her back. That's what you get for making me look like a clown. -DW

Whatever. More detail in my bio. On with the show…er…chapter! -LFF

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 14...I think

Kagome grumbled as Sutaasafaia and Katrina passed her. _'Why the hell can't they tell me what was that important?'_ She leaned closer in order to catch bits of their conversation.

"You know, I actually feel guilty for doing that to Inuyasha now," Sutaasafaia said.

Katrina said something quietly so Kagome couldn't hear it. "Yes. Kikyo deserves to pay. It's not natural for me to feel sorry for doing stuff. She threw off the balance of my revenge," Sutaasafaia whined.

Katrina made a face and replied to that. "Okay. Maybe I did enjoy it…no I don't…" they were now far enough away that Kagome couldn't hear them. _'Sutaasafaia feeling guilty? For doing something to Inuyasha? I wonder what they were doing and what happened that she feels guilty. This stinks.'_

"Kagome-mama, Jaken is being mean again," Shippou said. 

"Here's what you do…" Kagome whispered to Rin and Shippou. They got identical, evil smile and looked at Jaken. Jaken gulped and ran.

"That's one way to vent my anger," Kagome thought out loud. "By the time they are done, Jaken will wish he's never heard off American football."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are aware that you were talking loud enough for Kagome to hear you," Katrina said.

"Yes. That was the general idea," Sutaasafaia replied. "I am sick of walking." A cloud of flaming rose petals gathered at her feet and lifted her into the air. "That's better."

Katrina raised her eyebrows and transformed into a falcon.

Sutaasafaia looked down, watching trees of varying green flash under her. The smell of cherries caught her nose and she remembered the cherries in her pouch. She dug through and pulled one out. She ate the cherry, spit the pit out, and stuffed the stem in her mouth. A few seconds later, out came a perfect knot. "I think this means I'm a good kisser."

About a mile below her, a cherry pit happened to hit an undead miko right on her head. Katrina landed on the cloud and untransformed. "That was good. Did you mean to do that?"

Sutaasafaia looked innocent. "Do what?"

Katrina snorted and took a cherry. "My turn." She ate the cherry, spit the pit out, and tied the cherry stem with her tongue. It came out as good as Sutaasafaia's, only faster. The pit hit Kikyo on the nose. "Now that is how it's done."

Kikyo looked up and saw Sutaasafaia and Katrina leaning over the cloud, laughing at her. She took her bow and let an arrow fly through the air. It was struck by lightening halfway there, making the demons laugh even harder. Kikyo pointed at them and told Inuyasha to get them.

He jumped up to the highest branch of the tree and started trying to jump at the moving cloud. "This is amusing," Sutaasafaia said between snickers.

"What about your guilt for doing all those things to him?" Katrina asked.

"This isn't causing him harm…it's just humiliating him," was the innocent reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sesshoumaru! We have to look for shards!" Kagome whined as she sat in his study.

The demon lord looked up from his scroll. "You have jewel shards now and Sutaasafaia and Katrina are collecting some. Naraku will not get the whole jewel unless he comes here and takes you portion. Now silence, human."

"Human? Since when is that my name?" Kagome glared and opened her mouth to say the oh-so-sweet-yet-ever-so-humiliating word when a clawed hand covered her mouth. "Marumph humph vether argh! Nown!"

Sesshoumaru let a little smirk appear on his lips. "I believe I said 'silence'. Do not make me repeat myself." He removed his hand.

"Down! Downdowndowndowndowndowndowndowndowndowndowndown!"

He hit the floor and glared at her with his death glare. She smirked, blew him a kiss, and left the study leaving a trail of giggles behind her.

She skipped down a marble staircase, pleased with herself. _'Serves him right, calling me that name.'_

She felt a breeze, but thought it was the wind. She turned the corner by her room and ran into something hard. She looked up and groaned. "Not again. Always the same area."

Sesshoumaru held her against the wall, her hands held in his hand, her body held off of the ground, pressed between the wall and his muscular body. "You have to stop doing that so often, Kagome," he muttered. 

Kagome felt his hot breath on her neck. She looked into his eyes and saw emotions flitting through them quicker than she could see. The pools of molten gold stared into her sapphire eyes, almost as if he could see into her soul. _'When did he let go of my wrists?'_ she wondered absently as she brought her hands to where his arm that Inuyasha cut off should have been. She concentrated on it, imagining a full arm, right down to his stripes and claws.

Sesshoumaru could feel the miko's power flowing into the stump that used to be an arm. He looked down and saw an arm growing rapidly, bone, muscle, nerves, veins, and skin at the same time. He flexed his fingers and looked at Kagome. He raised his new hand and brushed it down her cheek. "Why?"

She shrugged, looking slightly embarrassed and tired. "I felt bad about what I did to you in your study."

He continued to caress her cheek, reveling in its soft texture. He looked into her eyes and leaned closed. "I…thank you."

She smiled and looked back at him. She closed her eyes and her face came closer to his until…she fainted. He picked her up and carried her to the closest room. He sighed when he realized that it was his chambers. Apparently, he slammed her against the wrong wall.

He laid her on the red silk covers and watched as her hair fanned out on his pillow. He decided that he should stay in his room, so he went over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to her. Sesshoumaru felt his eyelids droop as he breathed in her scent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke up to find her back pressed against a hard body and a clawed hand where her ribcage ends. _'What in the world?'_ She turned her head and saw Sesshoumaru, sleeping like a puppy. _'He looks so cute and innocent.'_ She brushed a stray piece of hair off of his face and watched as he smiled slightly. His grip tightened, bringing her closer to him. _'How do I get into these situations?' _she thought as a blush came to her cheeks.

She decided that she could stay in his arms for a while longer. Never before had she felt so peaceful, so content. She felt like she was at an amusement park. Unfortunately, it seemed she was in the Weird House, because at that moment, a green toad demon came in.

"Lord Sesshouma…What are you doing, wench? Get out of Lord Sesshoumaru's bed. You are not fitting to be near him!" he exclaimed.

"Jaken," a cool voice called.

The retainer visibly gulped. "Y-y-yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Get out." The hand on Kagome tightened as the shouji door slid shut. Kagome tried to get up, only to be pulled back down as Sesshoumaru growled lightly. "Where do you think you're going?"

Kagome turned to glare into his amused eyes. "I am going to go eat. I am starving!"

He pointed at the fruit bowl on the table with his free hand. "Now you don't have to get up." He loosened his arm enough for Kagome to grab an orange before pulling her back against him. He then snuggled his face into the crook of her neck.

Kagome sighed and started to peel the orange. "You do know that Jaken probably thinks that we…did stuff." He made a sound of agreement. "What if the other demons find out? Then they'll think that we're mates," she pointed out.

"Uingu and Soyokaze would be ecstatic, Kantou and Aranami would be pleased, Hiryuu would make some remarks about certain things, and Emerarudo would try to poison your drinks," he answered.

"What about the other demons? The lesser ones?" she asked, biting into her orange. 

"They matter not."

"Gee…what a kind overlord you are."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

'Lord Sesshoumaru in bed with a human? This is not good,' Jaken thought as he scuttled down the hall to find the children. _'I suppose she is better and more powerful than most humans…that's it! Lord Sesshoumaru only wants her for her power. Milord is not losing his sanity!'_

"Now where are those brats?" he asked himself.

"Ooooooooooh, Jaken," a sing-song voice called from the door to the left of where he was. The children appeared, each armed with what Kagome called 'water guns'.

"Damn that wench!" Jaken cursed as he ran away from the devilish duo. _'These two are as bad as Sutaasafaia and Katrina!'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know something? I miss picking on Jaken," Sutaasafaia remarked wistfully as they neared the Eastern Lands.

"I know you do. We have to concentrate on doing our job though," Katrina said.

"True. I think we're over Shinomori Territory now. Do you want to stop and talk to Kagemusha for a bit?" 

Katrina sighed. "I give up. Fine. Let's talk to him."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My sources say that Sesshoumaru's top generals are in the Eastern Lands now. It would be prudent of you to attack now!" a feminine voice said.

"My lady, it is not good to rush things. Even if Firefang and Striking Falcon are out, that miko is still powerful. Wait until your source does his job, then we attack," a male voice answered.

Emerarudo glared at him. "Are you questioning me after I allow you to stay in these lands without my mate's knowledge?"

Naraku chuckled. "No. I am merely correcting your way of thinking. It would be foolish to face the miko and Lord Sesshoumaru now."

She sighed. "I suppose you are correct. I want that wench dead!"

"In due time, in due time."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you know nothing of what Naraku speaks?" Katrina asked Kagemusha. "Are you sure?"

The dog demon chuckled lightly. "I'm positive that the Eastern and Northern Lands are not planning any takeover. Lord Hiryuu was like a father to Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Aranami. They are too close. I'm surprised that Lord Sesshoumaru even thought that they would plan a hostile takeover."

Sutaasafaia grinned. "I knew it!"

"Then, if his source is right, that means that the Southern Lands plan on taking over. I thought that Lord Kantou was more honorable than that," Katrina said. Sutaasafaia and Katrina looked at each other.

"We have to get back home! Kagemusha, do you think that you could get Lord Hiryuu to go back to the Western Lands?" Sutaasafaia asked. He nodded in reply. "Katrina, you go get Lord Aranami to help. I'm going back home."

Everyone nodded and took off in separate directions in a race against time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell for lunch rang and Sesshoumaru led Kagome to the dining hall. The children were there, for once not pestering Jaken. A servant put a goblet in front of each being seated at the table.

Sesshoumaru watched as the servant watched Kagome raise her glass to her lips. _'I don't recognize this servant.'_ His eyes narrowed as the demon started to smile as Kagome tilted the goblet back. He snarled, effectively surprising Kagome enough to put her goblet down before she drank it.

He grabbed the goblet and threw it to the ground, watching as its contents burned a hole in the floor. He grabbed the servant and lifted it by its neck off of the ground. "Who do you work for," he demanded. The demon started to shake, but didn't answer. "Never threaten what is mine," Sesshoumaru growled. He let his poison seep into the demon's skin.

He turned around to see Kagome looking at him with wide eyes. "Who would do such a thing?" she questioned.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply for he didn't like to admit when he didn't know.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why would those demonesses have followed us?" Inuyasha wondered out loud.

"Because they are friends with my reincarnation. They probably don't like what we did to her," Kikyo answered in her usual monotone.

__

'Kikyo's reincarnation. Why can't I remember her? Ka…Kag…Kagome! I remember warm blue eyes looking at me. What did I do to her?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kukuku. It seems that your servant has failed."

Emerarudo sniffed. "He was only a pawn, nothing more. My source will take care of her. Besides…you were the one who gave him the poison that had an odor. Therefore, you are at more fault than I am."

He chuckled and took another sip of tea. "So it would seem. Kohana, show me where his generals are."

The little girl tilted the mirror as it glowed. It showed nothing. Nothing except a message saying 'Nice try. What do you think we are…stupid? You will not win.'

Naraku stared at the mirror. _'How is that possible?'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Someone is threatening the Western Lands? Who would do such a thing?" Soyokaze asked as she held her daughter.

"I don't know. We have an idea, but only an idea," Katrina answered.

"We'll help," Aranami said, fire in his eyes. Katrina grinned and led Aranami, Soyokaze, and their daughter to the Western Lands.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Who in the seven hells would be idiotic enough to try to pull a hostile takeover on the Western Lands?" Hiryuu roared. "Of all the stupid ideas…"

"I agree. It definitely proves that the being trying to is a total and complete imbecile," Uingu said, her eyes starting to tinge red.

"I know, but if it is who the generals think it is, they will need help. Will you help?" Kagemusha asked.

"You didn't even have to ask," Uingu said as she grabbed her spear. She turned to him. "Go get our son and tell him to gather the army and meet in the Western Lands."

He bowed as the two bear demons went to their flying carriage.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Lord Sesshoumaru. The nobles from the East and North are on their way here. We think that Naraku is in the Southern Lands. We cannot risk someone going there to ask Lord Kantou for help. Naraku set you up the way he set Kagome up," Sutaasafaia said in a dead serious voice. 

"I want someone watching Kagome at all times. She is not to leave the compound at all," Sesshoumaru said, watching Kagome play with the children.

"Yes, my lord."

"Whoever is behind this will pay for even thinking about harming what is mine," he growled. For once, Sutaasafaia was so serious that she didn't even say something about that.

Kagome glanced up and saw the demons looking at her. She shuddered. _'I almost feel sorry for the jerks behind this. They probably have at least 6 pissed off demons after them.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*cackles* Whatcha think? How many of you knew that Emerarudo was behind it? *sigh* I'm sorry to say, but this fic is coming to an end soon. Until next chapter…


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Ponderings

AN: Hey, everyone! I would like to actually dedicate this chapter to someone. Sukuri, you are one in a million. You have managed to make me smile in that last review when I was having an _extremely_ bad day. Emerarudo will pay…with my demented mind doing the thinking. *grins evilly* By the way, do me a favor and leave your e-mail sometime! I'd love to talk to you via e-mail instead of review and answering! And yes, there will be a sequel. A nice, fluffy sequel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything involving the series. If I did, the show would be called 'Sesshoumaru' or 'Fluffy' and this fanfic is how it would turn out. I also don't own Striking Falcon. She is owned by herself. 

Claimer: I own…*takes a deep breath* Sutassafaia, Hiryuu, Uingu, Soyokaze, Aranami, Kantou, Emerarudo, Kagemusha, Shingi, and Futeki. That's all so far.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Fifteen…I'm sure it is this time

Kagome stood up from her crossed legs position as a chariot flew overhead. _'What the…'_

"It seems that the Eastern Nobles are here," Sutaasafaia said. "With a big entrance, as usual."

"I have seen more impressive entrances," Katrina said as she appeared behind Sutaasafaia. Out of midair. 

"Name one," was the reply. _'Showing up out of midair isn't impressive?' _Kagome thought, picking up Shippou and Rin. 

"Remember the demon gathering last year when what's-his-name showed up out of Lord Kantou's fountain, splashing all of the guests with his fins?" Katrina said.

"That was funny. The look on Emerarudo's face…dripping…hair clinging to her face," Sutaasafaia reminisced between giggles.

"And a fish stuck in her kimono front," Katrina added.

"Its tail flopping everywhere," Sutaasafaia finished. "Last year's was fun. Especially when we put honey in Emerarudo's kimonos and yukatas. She didn't know about it and she put them on."

The girls broke out laughing, hanging onto the nearest thing to keep them standing. Sutaasafaia ended up hanging onto Lord Hiryuu while Katrina was clutching Sesshoumaru.

"So that's who did that. We were wondering who would dare to put honey in her clothing," Soyokaze muttered as she set her child down. Shippou squirmed out of Kagome's arms and went over to the young kitsune.

"That's what you two do at gatherings," Sesshoumaru stated rather than asked. They just nodded.

Kagome set down the wriggling Rin and looked at Soyokaze and Aranami. "When did you two get here?" she asked.

"Striking Falcon brought us here," was the reply. The use of Katrina's codename put everyone except for the children in a let's-get-down-to-business mood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"My source says that all of the other nobles are in the Western Lands," the cat demoness purred. "Why don't we take the other lands?"

"Don't be brash, My Lady. The other lands still have good defenses and right now we are both after the Western Lands," Naraku answered. "Kanna, show the Western Lands castle."

The silent girl tilted the mirror and it flashed white. The castle was showing. All of a sudden, music fluttered through the mirror and the dog fountain moved, seemingly dancing to the music. Its mouth started to move and words appeared on the surface. As Naraku read what they said, his eyes flashed in anger and he crushed his teacup. 

'We're sorry, but this is a message. Think about it, if it didn't work the first time, will it work now? We don't think so. We are sincerely sorry about the inconvenience and frustration that this little problem might be causing you. On second thought…we aren't. Maybe you should try to attack or spy on something that is more in your league. Try Kikyo and Inuyasha or…we don't know…maybe a rabbit.

Your Tormentors,

Generals Firefang and Striking Falcon'

He glanced at the screen a large golden dog with blue eyes baring its teeth at him, almost in a mocking smile, and a larger-than-normal falcon on the dog's shoulder. Another message appeared on the mirror.

'Roses are Red,

Cabbages are green,

Her face is funny, (the dog and falcon looked at Emerarudo)

But yours is a scream!' 

The two demons on the mirror looked at Naraku before lifting a paw and a wing in farewell. Then the reflection showed Emerarudo with purple hair sticking out with hot pink skin and Naraku with green hair, wrinkles, and cabbage sticking out of his mouth.

Kanna disappeared before the teapot hit her mirror. "Kagura," Naraku called.

The wind temptress stepped into the room, glaring at Emerarudo and Naraku. "Yes?"

"Bring me Kikyo."

"Inuyasha also?" she asked in a mocking voice.

"Not unless he is dead."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The adults sat in a meeting while Jaken watched the children. They were discussing battle tactics, something that completely bored Kagome. She was daydreaming about a good platter of oden when Sutaasafaia broke out laughing. Everyone except Katrina looked at her. Katrina seemed to be holding in giggles.

"Care to share what is so amusing, Generals?" Sesshoumaru asked dryly.

Katrina shook her head. "Just an image of Naraku with cabbage sticking out of his mouth and Lady Emerarudo with pink skin," Sutaasafaia answered innocently. This sent the two into a fit of giggles again. This time Kagome, Soyokaze, and Uingu joined in.

"I would pay to see that," Kagome muttered as she calmed down.

The lords shook their heads. "Women!" Hiryuu exclaimed. His gi and hakama changed into a woman's kimono and his hair piled itself in an intricate braid. He looked at the girls when they laughed harder. "What's so funny? Naraku with cherry pits up his nose?" He glared when Aranami started to laugh and Sesshoumaru held in a chuckle. "Not you two, too."

"Lord Hiryuu, you're in a kimono!" Katrina said between giggles.

He glared at Uingu who looked back innocently. "What did you do?"

"You were cursing women so I think you should dress like one. It's only an illusion," she said. She waved her hand and instead of going away, he appeared to have gained some female assets. "Sorry." He growled as she finally got his clothes and hair to normal.

"That's better. What is it now?" he growled. Uingu waved her hand, making the 'breasts' disappear.

"If we may continue seriously…" Sesshoumaru said.

Sutaasafaia rolled her eyes. "Meanie."

"Naraku might try to go after the Eastern and Northern Lands in our absence," Uingu said. "I hope he tries." She grinned, showing sharp and pointy fangs.

"He won't," Kagome answered dejectedly. "That is a trait he has in common with Inuyasha. They both have a one-way mind. He will come here before he does anything else. To get the Shikon Jewel and kill me."

Sesshoumaru growled. "That won't happen. I want all available soldiers patrolling the land. You two," he looked at Katrina and Sutaasafaia, "go get Inuyasha and bring him here." They left without question. "Lord Hiryuu, Lord Aranami, if you have any extra troops, they would be helpful."

"I do. I'll send for them," Hiryuu said. 

"I also do," Aranami said.

"What about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"I shall send Katrina to get them when she gets back," Sesshoumaru said. _'Naraku will pay,' _he thought, his eyes flashing red.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded, standing in front of Kikyo.

"Naraku wants Kikyo, so he sent my to get her and you can't stand in my way," Kagura said.

He charged at her, claws held out. She flipped over him, grabbed Kikyo, and pulled out a feather. She climbed onto it and let it levitate out of Inuyasha's reach. "Before I go, this spell is over," she said before the feather took off. 

"Spell? And why do I feel dizzy?" he asked himself. He looked around. "And where is everyone?"

"That's easy enough. Kagome is in the Western Lands along with the kit. The monk and huntress are shard searching," a familiar voice said. "Everyone left your wonderful company as soon as the walking dead came."

"Not you," he groaned.

Two women jumped out of a tree. "Aw…you don't seem happy to see us. What's wrong? A few fiery branches and you hate us?"

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and pointed at it at Sutaasafaia. "You have my brother's stench on you. Are you his mate? Whatever you want, forget it."

Sutaasafaia kicked the Tetsusaiga out of his hands and Katrina stood on it. Sutaasafaia growled and held Inuyasha to a tree by his throat. "I am not in the mood to play, mutt. I am not Lord Sesshoumaru's mate, I am his general. General Firefang at your service. And as for forgetting what I want, you can rid your mind of that notion. Naraku is after Kagome's life, something that is worth ten of yours. I suggest you listen and you listen good because I won't repeat myself."

Inuyasha glared into her white-blue eyes. "What could anyone in Fluffy's service want with me?" 

Katrina spoke up. "We don't know. All we know is that Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to come with us to the Western Lands. Now either act like a civilized being, or we shall drag you there, bound and gagged."

"This is not a personal matter. It now involves all of the nobles," Sutaasafaia said. "Are you going to come along like a good boy?"

He glared and then sighed. "Fine, but this is for Kagome. Not Fluffy."

"Ironic. You are going to help a girl you hurt," she muttered as she let go of him. "Hurry up, let's go." 

They took off running.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you want, Naraku?" Kikyo demanded as she was dumped onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Your reincarnation. Dead," he answered.

"Get to the point," she snapped.

"And you are going to help me."

"And if I don't?"

He broke the tea table. "You won't like the consequences. You want her dead also, do you not?"

"I do."

"Then there is no problem."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Another short one. I have extended the contest deadline because I have only received one entry and it is now October 30. You people disappoint me. Big thank you to Dark Neko-Chan. Thanks for getting that to me so quick. And also thank you to the people who caught my mistake in the earlier chapter. It will be changed when I go through and fix the story.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The New Comings

Disclaimer: Check the previous 15 chapters. I have better things to do than to retype it over and over again.

Claimer: Any name you do not recognize I own. Any name that you do recognize, like Striking Falcon, is owned by said person.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 16

Inuyasha leapt from tree to tree, following the two females as they raced back to the Western Lands' castle. _'I'm sorry, Kagome. Whatever I did, I am sorry. I just hope that you can forgive me.'_

Sutaasafaia and Katrina slowed down as they came to the gates. The lion youkai nodded at them and opened the gates. Inuyasha looked around at the place of his childhood. "This place hasn't changed much," he commented as they neared the castle doors. "Where is Kagome? And why is she here?" he demanded.

"Lord Sesshoumaru likes to keep with tradition," Katrina stated in response to his first comment. She shrugged, something she picked up from Sutaasafaia who got it from Kagome. "Lady Kagome is somewhere on these grounds. As for why she is here, she caught the interest of my lord."

"I hope that she thaws his heart. I can't stand the cold," Sutaasafaia sighed. "Wouldn't that be romantic? He saved her from his heartless brother even though she was his former enemy. They fall in love and have a lot of pups."

Inuyasha glared at the back of her head. "His 'heartless brother' is right behind you. That is a new idea. Fluffy being nice and me having no heart. What next? Naraku turns out to be a girl scout?"

Sutaasafaia looked at Katrina. "What's a girl scout?"

Inuyasha looked pensive. "I think it's someone nice. Or at least that's the way that Kagome talked about them as being."

"You know. That was the first intelligent thing I've heard you say thus far," Sutaasafaia commented. "Please stop it. It's starting to scare me."

Before Inuyasha could say something in response, Katrina stepped between them. "Sutaasafaia, behave." She turned to Inuyasha. "Since you are Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother--"

"Half," Inuyasha interjected.

"Half-brother, you will be expected to be on your best behavior. Especially since the other nobles are here," she finished.

"In other words, keep your mouth shut unless spoken to and chew with your mouth shut. Also, since Kagome has made a few friends here, I suggest that you act civil to her unless you want to wake up with no head or poison running through your body instead of blood," Sutaasafaia warned.

"Feh."

Jaken scurried in front of them, halting long enough to glare up at Inuyasha. "This is all your fault, half-breed," he squeaked before taking off again.

"What's my fault?" Inuyasha asked out loud. The three children tore after Jaken. The only thing you could see was a blur of color and you could hear Shippou and Rin calling for Jaken. The Northern princess' giggles could be heard floating through the corridor.

"I'm guessing that he blames his misery on you. Now I have to show him that he can be miserable and it's not your fault," Sutaasafaia answered in a mock hurt voice.

"You would have found a way to make the toad miserable anyway. This is just an excuse for you," Katrina grumbled as they continued their trek down the hallway.

"You were the one talking about fried toad," came the response. They continued the rest of the way in silence, the only sounds were their footsteps. They came to a large door. Sutaasafaia knocked twice before sliding it open. "I brought him here and was even civil to him."

"And that was a huge feat for her," Katrina added.

"Especially when I have to be civil to an idiot."

"And he is a pretty big idiot."

"A moron even."

"Hey! Can I speak for myself here?" Inuyasha demanded.

Everyone's attention was on him. "Obviously you can because you are able to speak," Kagome said in a cold voice. "However, you will have to ask Sesshou-kun if you may."

"Since when did you and Fluffy get so close?" Inuyasha inquired heatedly.

"Since you declared that she was worthless and refrain from calling me that," Sesshoumaru answered coolly. "Especially since the other nobles are here."

"You two progressed to calling each other 'kun'? I can't wait to tell Lady Uingu and Lady Soyokaze," Sutaasafaia squealed with a grin spreading across her face.

"I don't think so. Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome's eye twitched. "Sit boy!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the hole in the floor and sighed. "Sutaasafaia, go to the castle storage and get a rug. Katrina, escort Inuyasha to his chambers next to Sutaasafaia's." Sutaasafaia and Inuyasha both groaned at that. Sesshoumaru waited until they left. He turned to Kagome with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't I ask you to refrain from calling me that?"

Kagome blushed. "It just slipped. You're being so nice and I have nicknames for almost everyone," she responded. "Besides, it's not like anyone else will find out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha sulked around his room. '_'Sesshou-kun'. She called him 'Sesshou-kun'. Does that mean that she has already moved on? That she doesn't care for me anymore? I have to talk to her.'_ He slid open the door and walked down that hallway towards Kagome's scent, thinking about what to say.

Her scent stopped at the library door. He slid it open and shuffled in. He glanced around and saw her sitting by the fireplace with a scroll open on her lap. She looked up and smiled. "Hello, Inuyasha. What do you want?"

"I…I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he mumbled with his head bowed and his ears laid back.

She put the scroll down and stood up. Kagome walked over to him and lifted his chin so that he looked into her eyes. "Inuyasha. I forgave you a long time ago. I know that no matter what you happens, Kikyo will always come first in your eyes. I understand that."

He glanced down. "I am sorry. It's because of that that this whole thing happened."

"I don't know how, but I get the feeling that you weren't exactly yourself when you said those things to me," she replied soothingly.

"I wasn't. Kikyo is working with Naraku. I was under a spell," he answered.

"See? Besides, I couldn't stay mad at someone with these ears," Kagome said with a grin, rubbing his ears. She giggled when they twitched at her touch.

"Now what's going on between you and Sesshoumaru?" he asked, tactful as ever.

"Well," Kagome hedged. "I'm not sure. I think I'm starting to like him more than a friend, but he hates humans."

Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. _'Then again. It's not like I can blame her. Of course, she could have picked someone a little less cold.' _"Kagome, no matter what happens, you can always talk to me. And if Fluffy hurts you, I will rip his--"

"Inuyasha!"

"It's true. He won't be able to have pups if he hurts you."

"Thank you for your kindness," Kagome answered dryly. 

"I'm being serious."

"I'm sure that you would love an excuse to hurt your brother."

"Half-brother," Inuyasha corrected, leaning into Kagome's touch. Kagome just giggled, the carefree sound resounding in Inuyasha's ears and now-healed soul.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway, passing Sutaasafaia. She looked at him with a deceptively innocent expression before dashing past him. He glanced at her suspiciously before continuing his walk. A little while later, he heard Jaken yelling for help followed by Sutaasafaia shouting for him to be quiet and children's giggles. He resisted the urge to chuckle.

"You know, he's going to end up being killed if they keep it up," a familiar voice called behind him. "Not that it would be a huge loss to everyone."

"What do you want, Inuyasha," he answered without turning around.

"To talk to you. Is it too much to ask to be able to talk my big brother?" Inuyasha said in a mock-sincere voice. When he didn't get an answer, he decided to speak. "I wanted to ask you why you wanted me here. You've never needed my help before."

Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look at him. "I might need you against Naraku. And because I think that Kagome wants you here."

Inuyasha gaped at him. "You would put up with me for Kagome?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, just resumed walking. Inuyasha ran ahead of him and blocked him. "I may have screwed up with Kagome, but I swear if you hurt her or make her cry, I will hurt you. I will rip your throat out and stuff your head up your ass."

Sesshoumaru growled and flexed his claws. "I am not like you, half-breed. I would never make her cry. Do not assume that this Sesshoumaru would lower myself to that."

"Whatever you say," Inuyasha huffed, crossing his arms.

Sesshoumaru brushed past him to his study. "Just remember," Inuyasha called behind him. He lowered his voice to something barely audible, though it could be heard by Sesshoumaru's sensitive hearing. "I made the mistake of hurting her before. You can learn from my mistakes. Don't put her below anything else. She is more important than anything, even the Shikon Jewel or your lands."

"I know that." The door shut behind the taiyoukai leaving a pleased hanyou behind.

"That went well. I wonder if I can get the falcon to go and find Sango and Miroku with me," Inuyasha thought out loud. "And if she doesn't, maybe the bitch will."

He heard footsteps behind him and saw Katrina walking towards him. "I suggest that you not call her that name." When he looked dumbfounded, or rather more dumbfounded than usual, she decided to elaborate. "Sutaasafaia may be a female dog youkai, but she doesn't like people calling her that like it's an insult. A little like how you dislike being called 'mutt' or 'half-breed.' You may be those things, but you don't like the insulting tone added to the word."

Inuyasha grumbled and crossed his arms. "Why should I care what she would think?"

Katrina smiled slyly. "Because I am unavoidably detained for a while. You'll have to ask Sutaasafaia if she would go with you."

"Feh."

Katrina continued as if she didn't hear him. "Who knows. Maybe you two will find something about each other that you like." She walked away, leaving Inuyasha glaring after her.

"Feh. As if there would be anything about that bitch that I could like," he muttered.

"You do know that talking to yourself can't be healthy," Sesshoumaru called from his study.

Inuyasha glared at the door. "Not you too!"

Sesshoumaru opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "My dear half-brother, I have always thought that you were a little ill in your mind. That is nothing new. Why would you say 'not you too'?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "First those 'generals' of yours started finding my problems, then you. I'm going to go and find Miroku and Sango."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and just shut his door. Inuyasha stomped off outside, wanting to search for his friends without anyone.

He managed to get to the gates when the guard there stopped him. "What now?" He glared at the lion youkai.

"You are not allowed outside these walls without Sesshoumaru-sama or someone else in charge," was the automatic reply.

Inuyasha flexed his claws. "I'll show you 'someone else in charge'," he growled.

The lion took his spear and pointed it at the hanyou. "That is the order that I received from my superiors."

"It's all right. I'm escorting Prince Inuyasha to find his friends," Sutaasafaia called, running up the lawn.

The youkai bowed. "Of course, General."

Sutaasafaia hooked her arm through Inuyasha's. "Let's go and fetch your friends."

They walked together in silence until they passed the well. "Why did you do that?" Inuyasha asked.

Sutaasafaia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Because that is what you do to your friends' friend."

"Oh." He fell silent in thought. _'Maybe she ain't so bad after all.' _He smiled slightly as it started to snow. His companion started to grumble about fire youkai not mixing with the snow. "Feh." He took off his over haori and gave it to her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome went in search of the children. "Oh, chiiiiiiildreeeeen…where are you?" She searched all of the rooms. "Hmm…" She went outside and was surprised by snow covering the ground. "I knew it was getting cold out, but I never thought that it was cold enough to snow."

She got hit in the back. After some giggling, she knew it was Shippou. "I'm going to get you for that!" she called. She packed some snow and threw it into the bushes. Shippou popped out, closely followed by the other two children.

They had a snowball fight with Kagome versus the children. They fell down into the snow, short of breath and rosy cheeked. Kagome sat up and grinned evilly, holding up a snowball. "I'm going to get you, Shippou!"

Shippou ran and ducked when she threw the snowball. It went over him…right into Sesshoumaru's face. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, only to raise the other one when Kagome started to laugh. Rin jumped up and ran over to him. "We're having a snowball fight! Does Sesshoumaru-sama want to play?"

He shook his head. This time Kagome crossed her arms. "Why not?"

"You are human and are already cold. I will not permit--" he was cut off when Kagome chucked another snowball at him. He shook the snow out of his hair. He reached down and grabbed a snowball. "You should learn to listen to this Sesshoumaru."

He threw it at Kagome and the flakes burst apart and splattered her arm. She started to laugh again and the snowball fight was back on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Short but I don't care. Please read and review. Why did I put that down here? Anyway…I'm sorry about the delay and then the short chapter. Please forgive me.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: This Means War

Disclaimer: I give up. If you people haven't realized that after 16 chapters I still don't own anyone, you're dumber than I thought. 

Claimer: See previous chapter.

AN: On Mediaminer, someone left a review asking if they could use my character names. Go right ahead. Sorry that your name is not on the top of my head, but let me know your story name so that I can check it out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 17

Kagome hid behind a tree as the children hid in the bush. She waited until Sesshoumaru's chi got closer and then jumped out from behind the tree and tossed a snowball at him. He turned around and tackled her to the ground. She laughed as the kids jumped out with their arms cocked, ready to fire on the taiyoukai. He picked her up and held her close to him, her feet dangling off the ground.

"That's no fair! You're using a human shield!" Shippou protested.

"All is fair in war." Kagome was starting to wonder if this guy ever used a different tone of voice.

The children looked at Kagome with identical pouts on their faces. Kagome winked at them. "That's true." She dumped the pile of snow she had on his head, surprising him enough that he let go of her. "Run!" she called as soon as her feet hit the ground.

The children laughed as they ran through the snow to the castle. Kagome looked back to see Sesshoumaru shaking the snow out of his hair. _'I guess he really is a dog demon,' _she thought cynically.

She ran passed Katrina and the children, waving as she went by. Katrina looked at the children and received nothing but giggling. She shrugged and ushered them into the kitchen, since the children were hungry. At least that is what she was telling herself. What she really wanted to do was try a new recipe.

She retrieved the necessary ingredients with some difficulty. She cursed her short stature as she stood on her tiptoes to get the flavoring. "I just hope Lord Sesshoumaru has a better time getting Kagome than I had getting this damn sauce," she muttered under her breath.

The door slid open to reveal Sesshoumaru. He glanced at the children when Rin latched onto his leg. Katrina glanced at him and waved her unoccupied hand in the general direction Kagome went while trying to figure out the correct proportions for the recipe. _'Lessee…there will probably be around 15 beings, not including any seconds and the recipe is for two servings so if I take 15 and divide it by two and take that times everything here…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sutaasafaia sighed as Inuyasha crouched down to sniff the ground, much like his mortal counterparts. "You know," she drawled, "it's demons like you that give us such an animalistic name."

He glared up at her. "Like you can do better."

"I didn't say I could."

He smirked. "I knew it."

She gave him a knowing smile. "I didn't say I couldn't either."

Inuyasha glared and stood up. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot on the packed snow. "If you think you can do better, please, be my guest."

She looked up into his amber eyes and gave him an innocent smile. "I don't think I can. I know I can." She concentrated and her flying cloud of flaming rose petals swirled around her, creating a wind that flapped at her borrowed shirt.

__

'She is smaller than I am,' Inuyasha thought, watching her push the sleeves up a little bit. _'She almost looks like she's mine. Wait a minute. What am I thinking?! I have Kagome.'_

Not anymore.

'Who the hell are you?'

You're voice of reason. Dimwit.

Inuyasha unconsciously scowled as his 'voice of reason' sounded like Sesshoumaru. Well…it at least had the prick's attitude. _'What do you mean _'not anymore'_?'_

You gave her up when you said all of those things to her. You're not worthy of her.

'What are you trying to say?'

He could picture a mini him shaking its head. _Nothing that you can understand. Just think about it a moment and when you get more brains, let me know._

"Are you going to get on or what?" a voice pulled him from his musings. "You've been standing there like an idiot for five minutes. Well, more of an idiot than usual."

He turned his scowl at her as he got on her cloud. "Don't do anything funny," he warned.

She looked at him with wide eyes the color of a midnight blue sky. "Do anything funny? Like this?" The cloud rose the tipped to the right then left really fast.

"Stop it!" he growled, his claws digging into the petals without being burned. Sutaasafaia laughed at the sight of the self-proclaimed 'Great Inuyasha-sama' gritting his teeth, eyes open wide, and clutching the floating petals like they were his lifeline. 

"That's what you get for being that way." She stuck her nose into the air in mock arrogance. "After all," she continued, "it is not wise to tell someone what to do this high of the ground."

Inuyasha just growled in response, enjoying the way that her laughter floated through his ears.

__

'Maybe she's not as bad as I thought.'

Maybe you are gaining brains after all.

'Shut up.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome squeaked as she felt arms go around her waist and haul her up against a firm chest. "Not again."

"If you would cease that infernal running, this would not be happening 'again'," the owner of the arms murmured, his voice rumbling in his chest.

She shook her head in mock disgust. "It has got to be a dog thing. I mean, first my neighbors' dog decides to chase me for three blocks last year and now this."

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru try not to chuckle. "Perhaps you should desist from antagonizing them. Dogs are predators and just love a good chase. Not only that, but I think that you need to be dealt with after your little 'snow fight'."

The snort she made was most unladylike. "And what are you going to do about it, Fido? Lick me to death? Tackle me and cause me to crash to the ground? Perhaps wag your tail hard enough to bruise my leg?"

Sesshoumaru ignored the suggestions. Instead he turned her around and set her back on the ground. Golden eyes met azure eyes for a moment. The world seemed to stop on its axis as Sesshoumaru stared into Kagome's eyes. At least it seemed to stop to Kagome. He reached up one clawed hand to gently run through her raven colored hair. It stopped and then rested against her cheek. Her heart was beating so fast, she was sure that he could hear it.

Sesshoumaru kept his eyes guarded, not letting her see his intentions. He lowered his head to her ear when he smelled her desire for him. He let his warm breath drift to caress the shell of her ear. He smirked when the scent spiked and sniffed her hair. He pulled back and looked at her face. He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips before disappearing completely.

It took Kagome exactly four point seven seconds before she realized what he had done. _'That jerk! He did that on purpose!' _The steam practically poured out of her ears as her yell echoed throughout the halls. "Down!!!"

She skipped to her room, trying to forget the feeling those velvet lips left, even after that chaste kiss. She found that she couldn't. "Down! Downdowndowndowndowndowndown!"

Kagome smiled a smile that belied her true personality. "That should teach to mess around with innocent girls."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha was surprised, if somewhat pleased, that Sutaasafaia decided to pass the time by learning a little bit about each other. He learned that she was born in the Southern lands near the border and was the daughter of local nobles there. Her parents and older brother were killed in battle when she was four years old. Somehow, she managed to survive. Sesshoumaru's mother found her wandering around the woods. He laughed when he heard that she attacked Kusahara-sama at first (it took the lady two weeks to grow the burnt hair back to normal).

He also found out that in her younger years, before he was even born, she was hell-bent on making Sesshoumaru's life a living hell because he put a snake in her bed. She finished saying that with, "And nothing has really changed. It's just a little easier making him miserable now that Kagome-chan is around." She turned to face him a little better. "Now tell me what you have been up to since you left."

He thought a moment. "What a minute. How come I never saw you around the castle?"

She smiled without emotion. "Because your mother didn't want me near you. Something about not wanting you around a 'bad-influence'. Gee…and I always thought that I was nothing but a sweetheart around your mother. You are evading the question at hand."

"Nothing really. You probably know most of it."

She nodded her head once in agreement. "I have heard a little bit about your stupidity, greed, and 50 years of your boring life pinned to a tree." He glanced at her to see if she meant that to be sincere or if she was being sarcastic. Too bad for him she chose that moment to look over the other side of the cloud.

They rode a little longer in silence, Inuyasha lost in an argument with his 'voice of reason' and Sutaasafaia thinking Kami-knows-what. She clutched his jacket closer to her lithe frame as they continued flying.

"I think that's them up ahead," the general pointed. Her guess was confirmed when Sango's hiraikotsu came flying at them. The cloud maneuvered to avoid both the attack and the return of the large weapon.

"Oi! What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, shaking his fist.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. We didn't know that Sutaasafaia-sama was with you. We thought it was you and Kikyo," Miroku called. It would have been a little out of his character if he hadn't said 'Sutaasafaia-sama'.

The aforementioned inuyoukai was trying not to laugh at the look on her companion's face. She was failing miserably.

"Feh. Get over here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango and Miroku exchanged dubious looks.

Sutaasafaia shook her head. "Don't worry. The dope is fine now. Let's get back to the castle. I'm freezing!"

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. "How can a youkai that controls fire be cold?"

Sutaasafaia huffed and crossed her arms as her cloud turned back to the castle with the humans following on Kirara. "Very easily. Since I happen to come from a line of fire-controllers, my temperature is slightly higher than most others. Because of that, it is hard for my body to keep its homeostasis and therefore, my body has a lower tolerance for cold than yours." She grinned on the inside at his confused look. "In your terms, my body is hotter than yours and needs hotter weather to be comfortable."

Surprisingly, it was Sango that started to laugh at the other girl's choice of words. Being around Kagome for so long, she knew that what Sutaasafaia had said might be taken differently than she had meant. Her theory was proven when Inuyasha tried to suppress a blush and Miroku tried to suppress a laugh.

The general looked at them like a child does to adults laughing at an inside joke. "Was it something I said?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sat in the library reading an ancient scroll she had found. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she read about a young woman who had the ability of talking to animals. Her parents were killed by raiders of a different part of the country that was at war, leaving her to try to take care of herself and her little brother. It was an interesting book, especially after the heroine stumbled upon a dark castle with a mysterious aura around it and an even more mysterious lord.

"C'est l'amour," she sighed, quoting what Yuka said after she (meaning Yuka) set eyes upon her latest "boy toy".

"Do you like that book, Kagome-chan?" a clear voice asked from the doorway.

Kagome turned and grinned upon seeing the ladies, children, and Katrina standing there. "Of course. It has so many different genres to it." She set the scroll down next to her. "So, is there anything that you ladies wanted to talk about?"

Shippou puffed out his chest. "I am not a lady."

Kagome giggled. "Of course not. However, you are the only one here who is not a lady."

Shippou glanced around at everyone and grinned. "I guess that just means that ladies can't help but love me."

Kagome shook her head. "You've been around Miroku too long. You are starting to get his characteristics."

Uingu looked thoughtful. "You mean that lecherous monk?" She grinned when Kagome nodded her head. "That's what I thought."

"So, Kagome-sama. How are you adapting to life within the castle?" Katrina asked.

She raised an eyebrow at the tone of voice Sutaasafaia used so often. "Fine."

Soyokaze sat down next to Kagome. "Any romantic interests in here?"

Kagome edged away from the demons surrounding her. "I see where this is going. Quite frankly, I find it to be none of your business."

Soyokaze's daughter looked doubtful. "That's adult code. A little like how 'maybe' is their way of postponing the inevitable 'no'. What you just said means 'there is someone I happen to find attractive, I just don't want you people meddling in my affairs. I'm trying to tell you politely to leave me alone."

"Hakuya!"

She shrugged. "It's true, mama. Contrary to popular beliefs, children are not that stupid."

Shippou nodded and grinned. "Hakuya is right. It's just that she seems smarter because she uses bigger words."

Hakuya stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous because you can't understand those words."

His grin just got bigger. "You're just jealous because my tail is bigger than yours."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Is not times infinity."

"Is too times double infinity."

Hakuya narrowed her violet eyes at him. "That is not possible."

Shippou snorted. "Shows what you know."

"Children." Kagome shook her head. "Go find Jaken. See if he can watch you."

"But, Kagome-mama," Shippou whined, "he's boring."

"Jaken-sama is not boring," Rin piped in. She gave a gap toothed smile. "Jaken-sama is fun!"

Hakuya looked smug. "Jaken-san only seems boring to you because you have no imagination. Let's go play!" She and Rin drug Shippou out of the area.

Soyokaze looked at the closed shoji door and then looked at Kagome. "I believe that your kit is corrupting my daughter."

Kagome smiled and shrugged. "I think you're right." '_I hope that they forgot their original reason for being here.'_

No such luck. "So, Kagome-sama," Katrina started, "can we look forward to holding little pups soon?"

Kagome paled slightly. "What makes you think that?"

"Nothing really. Just curious."

Uingu turned to face Kagome fully. "We all know that you like Sesshoumaru and what's not to like?"

"Besides his seemingly lack of emotions," Soyokaze added.

"And we also know that you happen to dislike talking about this, so…"

Kagome cut Uingu off. "So…you decided to surround me. Well, as rude as it may seem, I have to go. I sense some jewel shards coming."

Soyokaze discreetly sniffed as Uingu waved a hand in the air. "It's just your friends and that hanyou that has been around here with Sutaasafaia," Uingu said. "You aren't getting out of it that easily."

"Getting out of what?" They turned and saw Sutaasafaia and Sango in the door. Sutaasafaia grinned. "Are we here to plan? I love planning. Especially when it involves love."

Sango crossed her arms and shook her head when Kagome looked at her beseechingly. "There is no way I am going to help you get out of this. I happen to agree with them. You two are hopeless without some help."

The young miko's jaw dropped. "I can't believe it. My only ally is against me. Wait a minute." She grinned as she got an idea. "Sango may have abandoned me, but I know of one person who isn't in with your scheming."

Uingu looked innocent. "And who might that be?"

Kagome said one name. "Sesshoumaru."

Sutaasafaia looked scandalized. "I can't believe you didn't enlist him on this. Now she's going to yell 'Sesshou-kun', he'll come, take her out of here, and then we will have to start all over again."

And that's exactly how it happened. Kagome yelled, he came like the good inuyoukai he is, they left and the other demons looked sad. Until the door closed and Kagome was out of hearing range.

"How did you know that? I thought that Uingu was the magician around here," Katrina said.

Sutaasafaia looked mysterious. "If I told you how I knew that, I would have to kill you. All you have to know is that I am better at planning than all of you. And I wasn't even here."

Katrina rolled her eyes at her friend's hurt look. "You are hopeless."

Soyokaze cocked her head slightly to the left. "You managed to get Sesshoumaru in on this, didn't you?" Sutaasafaia smiled and nodded. "How?"

Sutaasafaia grinned. "I threatened to tell everyone his most embarrassing moment if he didn't confess to his love and help plan."

"The great Sesshoumaru, Taiyoukai of the Western Lands, has a most embarrassing moment?" Sango asked, her jaw dropping slightly.

Sutaasafaia's fangs glinted as she started to laugh. "Of course."

"I would love to hear it, but I'm afraid that you won't have enough breath in your body to tell me after I am finished with you." They turned their heads and saw Emerarudo standing in the doorway looking really smug.

Sutaasafaia wrinkled her nose. "I thought I smelled a rat."

She remained unfazed. "You poor thing. It must be pretty pungent if you are able to smell yourself. Now, if you and General Striking Falcon would be so kind as to lay down your weapons…"

"What are you going to do if we don't? Hiss at us?" Katrina sneered.

"No. You will be sorry though."

Soyokaze raised an eyebrow. "How did you get passed Sesshoumaru-sama's defenses?"

"With amazing ease. It's a shame that even the great Sesshoumaru's defenses are weak." She grinned when the ground started to shake. "Of course, that could be because of my little spy. You did well, Futeki."

The other demons in the room turned to him, their eyes bleeding red. They heard screaming. "You traitor," Sutaasafaia growled. "You are not worth my time. However, note this. When I die, I will have enough time to properly make you bleed. Right now, I have other things to do. Yasha will deal with you." Futeki turned around to see a kitsune standing behind them, tapping a large fang with her claws.

The occupants of the room pushed Emerarudo out of the way as they left the room. "I guess it's just you and me," Yasha said, twirling her finger in her long brown hair. "This should prove to be interesting."

Futeki pulled out a dagger from his boot. "Of course. Ladies first."

She sighed and kicked Emerarudo's head when she moved. "How nice. Chivalrous even when it could mean your death."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kanna reflected Jaken's flames as he tried to protect the children. Kagura chuckled. "Nice try, but your measly attacks will not prevail."

"You are trespassing on Sesshoumaru-sama's land!" Jaken sent a surge a flames at the wind witch. She flipped her fan and sent it back at him. She then sent wind at him, sending him against the castle wall and effectively rendering him unconscious.

"Complete the task and let's get out of here. Naraku_-sama _will be in trouble when we are done." Kagura laughed at her own image of Naraku in trouble. "That's something I don't want to miss."

Her little sister nodded and pointed the mirror at Rin. It flashed white before starting to sucking her soul into it like it was being sucked in through a straw.

Shippou's eyes went wide. "Rin!"

Hakuya's hands started to glow light blue. Ice sprayed from them, covering the mirror. Rin fainted into unconsciousness. "Nice try," Kagura mocked. "However, that isn't enough. We have enough of her soul that she will stay unconscious."

Kagome ran out in front of the children, Sesshoumaru close behind her. She took her bow and knocked an arrow into it. Her hands glowed as she shot it into the mirror, causing it to release the soul.

Kagura pulled her feather out of her hair and pulled Kanna onto with her. As it started to rise, the rest of Naraku's army came into view with Kohaku in the front of it and Naraku holding onto Kikyo above it.

"Sesshoumaru-sama. I know that my forces now out number yours, especially with Emerarudo's generous contribution of her personal guard. Please don't take it personally," Naraku said.

"You will never win," Sesshoumaru replied.

Those seemed to be the magic words to start the battle. Naraku's forces combined with at least a hundred uniformed forces charged. Katrina flew above them, lightening flashing from her talons.

Sutaasafaia appeared next to them. "I'll get the children to safety and then be right back. Don't miss me too much."

Sutaasafaia came back in less than a minute. She watched the fight and decided to help the people fighting against Emerarudo's personal guard. She sent blades of blue fire at the nekoyoukai that was trying to claw Sango's hiraikotsu. The boomerang split the demon in half before returning to its owner. Miroku opened up his wind tunnel at oncoming demons, only to shut it when he saw Naraku's insects.

"This battle is going to be hell," Sutaasafaia grumbled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh…fun! A battle! YAY! Anyway, yesterday was this fic's one year birthday. I hope that you guys wish it a happy birthday. Next chapter should be the last one, unless I decide to do like an epilogue to this before writing the sequel. *shrugs* I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Kraken

Disclaimer: Any name you recognize from TV I don't own. I shouldn't have to do this every freakin' chapter!

Chapter 18

Katrina held Rin cradled in her arms as the other two children ran beside her to safety. She kicked out as a demon dressed in a green uniform tried to stop them. Shippou and Hakuya went ahead a little to slide open the shoji door that Katrina pointed to. As soon as all three demons and Rin were in the room, Katrina slid the door shut and erected a gray barrier that flashed with white lightening.

Shippou looked around the room with wide eyes and saw that it had everything that would be needed to keep them alive for at least two weeks including a bed and water. "How come I never noticed this before?"

Katrina motioned for Hakuya to pull back the white comforter. "You never noticed because it was spelled for just that. It's kind of hard to explain," she started as she laid Rin on the bed, "but it was thought up by Inutaisho when he was mated to Inuyasha's mother. The whole idea was in case the castle was under siege, Shimo-sama could take little Inuyasha in here and be safe. The room was spelled by one of the greatest mages of that time. When the food and water starts to get low, it replenishes itself." She pulled the comforter up and tucked it gently under Rin's chin, smiling as Rin tossed to get comfortable.

"If it's spelled, then why did you put up the barrier?" Shippou pointed to the crackling barricade.

Katrina pulled the young kitsune into her arms as Hakuya watched. "Even the greatest magic can fail."

Shippou puffed out his chest proudly. "Don't worry. If someone gets in here, I'll protect you!"

Hakuya rolled her eyes and flipped her black hair streaked with dark blue and light gray over her shoulder. "That makes me feel protected."

He turned and glared at her. "You're just jealous because my tail is fluffier than yours."

The young princess propped her fists on her hips in true female fashion. "Do not start this again. I have said it before. Your tail is not fluffier than mine!"

"Is too!" He wriggled out of Katrina's arms and stood up. His tail fluffed up like it did every time he got expressive. "See?"

"You ignoramus! You did that on purpose!" Her own gray tipped tail fluffed up. "That is not fair!"

Shippou pointed at her tail. "You just did it too!"

Hakuya growled quietly and plopped down on the end of the bed with the same elegance she would have had sitting down to a banquet. "I am not going to spend my time arguing with you."

"That's because you know that you can't win." He smirked and flopped onto a corner of the bed opposite of Hakuya's.

"No. The reason why I stopped is because arguing with you is like arguing with a wall. Both have the same amount of wit." She smiled mischievously. "I was getting bored."

Shippou opened his mouth to reply when a groan came from the head of the bed. Rin tossed onto her right side, jumbling the pristine bed. Katrina looked up from searching the food storage contents. "Keep it down. Rin has been through enough without you two adding to the sum."

Shippou and Hakuya bowed their heads. "We're sorry," Shippou muttered.

"It won't happen again," added Hakuya. The two kitsune went into an empty corner and started to talk in softer tones about the correct way to work the toy that Hakuya pulled out of her sleeve.

Katrina smiled slightly and looked at the ceiling. "I hope that they win."

The children's heads popped up. "Don't worry, Katrina-sama. They will prevail,"

Hakuya said comfortingly.

"Yeah. We're gonna kick some bad guy butt!" Shippou grinned.

Katrina just laughed.

Inuyasha looked over at Sutaasafaia. "Can't you do something about these damn bugs?"

He batted at the large insect when it got too close to his nose.

She shook her head. "It would be pointless." The general pointed at Naraku who was laughing maniacally while his tentacles darted at Sesshoumaru. "That jerk probably has a lot more in his hakama. The monk will just have to work around it." She drew her sword and it immediately burst in blue flames. "Right now, I have work to do. Would you care to help?"

He grinned and pulled out Tetsusaiga. "Do you think you can keep up with that thing?" He pointed at the sword in her hands.

Sutaasafaia snorted. "Just watch, puppy. First of all, I need to go to the stables and let out the horses."

He looked at her with a look that said _'Why the hell would you do that when there is a frickin' fight happening?! Are you nuts?!'_

"The horses are all battle trained and, in case some idiot decides to attack the stables, they won't be there." She frowned when he pointed over her shoulder. She turned and saw the horses galloping towards Naraku's army of undead soldiers. Shingi broke off from them and went after the demons surrounding Kagome. "Never mind," she muttered as she sliced through an advancing tiger youkai.

Inuyasha lunged at a sword-wielding youkai in a green uniform with Tetsusaiga. The soldier dodged left and hit the blade of his sword on top of the Fang. He used the leverage to swing and kick Inuyasha's shoulder. The hanyou grimaced and yanked up his sword. The other youkai leaped nimbly into the air and landed a short distance from Inuyasha.

"Stop dancing around, ya fairy," Inuyasha snarled. He was distracted enough not to notice another soldier come up behind him with a dagger. He blocked just in time to keep from being impaled.

Sutaasafaia shook her head as she battled with another green clad soldier. "Keep your head, Inuyasha!"

"Mind yer own business." Inuyasha swiftly put his sword through Dagger and kicked the corpse off of Tetsusaiga. He turned his attention back to Sword right as the youkai was coming down. He dodged, leaving the blade of Tetsusaiga where he had been. Inuyasha pulled his sword up as Sword was coming towards the earth. The Fang neatly split the youkai in half, creating a fall of blood.

"That's gross. Can't you be neater when you kill," Sutaasafaia whined as she and her new attacker were stuck, hilt to hilt. Her attacker was using his superior weight to drive the general to the ground. She broke off and darted around, surging up behind him.

Swinging her sword in a controlled slash to his neck, she sliced off his head, the heat from the flames on her weapon cauterizing the blood flow as his head rolled towards Inuyasha.

"And that's any better?" He shook his head as she nodded.

"Of course. No blood. Look behind you." He dodged and his would-be attacker went after her. The general calmly thrust out her sword and lunged, impaling the soldier. "Slow reflexes. You would think they would have learned to not underestimate the enemy by now. I mean … duh!"

"'Duh?' I think you have been around Kagome too long."

Sutaasafaia actually blushed. She shrugged. "That was the only thing I could think of." She dodged a kunai. Barely. The little blade had sliced through the black cloth on her shoulder and pierced the skin, creating a tiny rivulet of blood flowing from the wound. She glared at the source of the blade. "Do you have any idea how sick I am of the color green? I'm not even going to fight you. I am getting irritated."

"Should I be scared," the soldier asked. He tossed another little blade.

She dodged the kunai and continued like she didn't hear him. "So I'll tell you what I'm going to do." Vines grew out of two nearby trees and wrapped around the soldier's wrists. They pulled back until the green clad, kunai-holding youkai was off the ground with his arms spread out. "I am going to show you my favorite type of torture. You see, every amateur knows that torture is a last minute resort for finding out information from the enemy so I don't get to use this very often." She gave a theatrical sigh and looked to the sky with white-blue eyes. "You see, this type of grass is called 'bamboo'. " Her clawed finger pointed to the brownish colored stick starting to grow out of the ground below the soldier. "Now, bamboo can grow up to a little over one meter a night. I am going to let you stay there and let the pretty stick pierce through you like you were made of air. Of course, first I'll have to gag you to help stop the screams, but seeing how you ruined my outfit, that shouldn't be hard." She watched the soldier snap his legs shut. "Now that just won't do." Two more vines wrapped around his ankles and pulled them apart as the general ripped off a piece of her fighting kimono and gagged the soldier. Taking her hidden dagger, she shaped the top of the four centimeter tall bamboo shoot to that of a spear. She then relinquished the soldier of his weapons and turned to watch Inuyasha fight.

When he finished with the soldiers around him, Inuyasha looked a little worse for the wear. He sported a cut on his cheek, his sleeve was torn off with his arm full of what appeared to be cuts from claws, and he was heaving. "You know, you could have helped."

Sutaasafaia batted sapphire blue eyes at him. "Is the mighty Inuyasha-sama asking little old me for help? I wouldn't have denied you your fun. Besides," she pointed to the advancing unit of green clad soldiers, "we have company. It would be rude to ignore them."

"Where the hell are all of 'em comin' from," he growled.

Her fangs glinted in a grin. "I just noticed that your grammar gets worse when you get emotional. Anyway, these are courtesy of Lady Emerarudo. I think it's thoughtful of her.

After all, just imagine how bored we would be without these guests to entertain."

Inuyasha just glared and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

She laughed as they got into a back to back fighting stance.

Sango blocked Kohaku's scythe with Hiraikotsu. The blade of the scythe got buried into the bone of her weapon. "Kohaku, please listen to me," Sango cried as her brother yanked on the chain. The scythe flew at him and he grabbed the handle, ready to throw again. He looked at Sango through blank eyes and hurled the chain at her. She blocked again and the heavy metal ball hit where the blade once was, causing a crack to appear.

She gripped the Hiraikotsu and shook her head at Miroku when he started to take off his prayer beads. She threw her weapon, half hoping to knock Kohaku out and half hoping to knock out the Jewel shard that kept him alive.

He dodged the weapon on both the toss and return. He flung the scythe at his sister again, this time the blade bit into her thigh muscle. She gasped and winced when he wrenched it out, blood flying off of it. Miroku came up behind him and hit him over the head with his staff. It knocked the young boy out.

Miroku rushed over to Sango. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and tried to get up. She yelped slightly when she fell back down.

"Liar." Miroku tore off part of his robe and wrapped the piece around her thigh tightly.

He held out his free hand and helped her stand up.

She wobbled a bit then steadied herself. She gave Miroku a vacant smile before turning back to her unconscious brother.

In the background, the couple heard Naraku screech for Kohaku to get up, but that went into their subconscious thoughts. That is until the shard in his back blazed such a bright yet dim violet that it surrounded his body. He rose off the grass and grabbed his weapon, tossing it so it caught on Miroku's staff. Kohaku pulled the scythe back to him, slashing

Miroku's staff in half. Sango, grimacing, throws her Hiraikotsu at her brother. While Kohaku is distracted, Miroku goes behind him and put an ofuda on the place between his shoulder blades where the Jewel shard would be. It doesn't help that much, but the violet glow dims to a dark pink.

Kohaku blinks a few times. "Sister?"

"Kohaku!" Sango blinks the tears out of her eyes. She notices that his eyes aren't as emotionless as they used to be, but they still show that he is still under the affects of the tainted shard.

"Sango, what have I done?" Kohaku stares at his bloody scythe.

"It wasn't your fault, Kohaku." Sango goes to him, only to have him back away. "What's wrong?"

"I knew everything that I did." He stared blankly over her shoulder. "I couldn't stop myself. All of those people … I killed them!"

"As touching as this is," Naraku's voice sneered across the field, "he is of no use to me anymore." The insects that were harassing Sesshoumaru's warriors broke off and flew over. Miroku tried to keep them away with his broken staff, but it didn't work. One of the buzzing insects flew to Kohaku, two of its thin legs stabbing through the ofuda and grabbed the Jewel shard, polluting it with evil to the point of being violet again.

"Kohaku!" Sango dove to catch her brother as he fell, disregarding the stabbing pain in her leg. The cloud of insects flew back to Naraku, the one with the Jewel shard in front.

She watched as he took a shaky breath and then exhaled.

In…Out…In…Out…In……Out……Out……Out……

She set her brother's body down on the ground and started to weep into Miroku's shoulder.

Sesshoumaru growled as Naraku's insects came back carrying the tainted shard. He could hear the huntress weep as her brother's life left. He dodged an oncoming tentacle and slashed at it with his poison claws. He had thrust Toukijin into a nearby tree when Naraku started to control it so now he was relying on his own claws.

"What's wrong? You know that you could have joined me instead of siding with Inuyasha," Naraku said as he continued his onslaught of tentacles.

Sesshoumaru thought of fighting Kagome and watching fear spread across her face. The thought only made him angrier. He grabbed a tentacle aimed at his face and let his poison run into the hanyou's bloodstream. It turned the tentacle into ashes, causing the hanyou to shriek in pain and rage. The tentacle was replaced with three more and Naraku released his miasma. The taiyoukai held his breath as he meticulously sliced, ripped, or melted off tentacle after tentacle. He backed off and let his energy form a whip. Twirling extremely fast, Sesshoumaru eradicated the tentacles coming at him, though they were replaced with tremendous speed.

'That Jewel shard from the huntress's brother must have given him more power,' Sesshoumaru thought with a slight snarl. He used the miasma to his advantage and leaped into the air, claws digging into Naraku's flesh. He tore the baboon pelt off and left a bloody streak down his chest. The poison left behind entered the bloodstream near the hanyou's heart. Naraku screamed with pain and pulled his tentacles back in. He left one out, making it dart through what was left of his and Sesshoumaru's armies to grab Kagome's necklace and thus the rest of the Shikon no Tama. Sesshoumaru lunged at it, but the tentacle dodged the attack.

As it got pulled in, Naraku eyed Jewel greedily. He pulled his shards from his hakama.

"Finally. It is mine at last." He chuckled as Kagome yelled at him. "You have more fire

than Kikyo. After I get rid of Sesshoumaru, I shall have both you and Kikyo." Shingi planted herself firmly in front of Kagome and neighed her fury. "Such loyalty from a unicorn. You must be particularly special."

Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red. He lunged at Naraku, only to have the hanyou leap into the air. The air pulsed, glowing a faint purple. Finally, a crack that sounded like a whip sliced through the air. The demons all looked at Naraku as the violet light left the sky to swirl around him. The violet condensed until it appeared to be black and a magical wind picked up, churning around him. The light absorbed into his body with another crack. Naraku's body went stiff and appeared to convulse. The air went still again and Naraku floated down to the ground. His body gave one more convulsion before his chi got stronger.

When he looked at Sesshoumaru, his eyes were red with only black pupils. Spider legs protruded from his sides and a red web design etched itself over the left side of his face.

"Finally. After over fifty years, I am a demon."

To Kagome, his voice sounded to be pure evil and it made her shudder.

His eyes rested on her. "You look scared, my dear. What ever could be wrong? Don't you think that my new form suits me well?"

She glared at him and stepped around Shingi. She put an arrow into her bow and let it fly, watching as it gained more pure energy as it went. He dodged it and his spider legs extended to grab her.

"Put her down. _Now._" An unnatural wind picked up around the taiyoukai. He glared at Naraku through crimson eyes with his long white hair whipping gently around him.

Naraku chuckled. "What are you going to do to me?" He failed to notice that Kagome and Sesshoumaru both went stiff. "After all, I have the power of the Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru ignored him. He felt like fire was going through his blood. It didn't hurt, more like a tickle. It flowed to every part of him, leaving a tingling sensation behind. He transformed into his real form, that of the great dog. He didn't give a second thought to the strange feeling as he leapt at Naraku.

The newly formed spider demon tossed Kagome to the ground. She went into a fetal position and winced. It felt like thousands of needles were being jammed into her skin repeatedly. Her leg muscles tingled like when your leg goes to sleep and then tries to wake up. Only this was a thousand times worse. The feeling flowed upwards to pool in her stomach. It broke into tiny rivers of pain, coursing through her anatomy.

When the pain subsided, she noticed that her hearing had improved as had the rest of her senses. She pushed her hair away from her temples, wincing when her nails grazed her skin. She looked at her hands, only to find that her fingernails had grown a little and were shaped into points. _'That's strange,' _she thought as she scrambled to get her fallen bow.

Kagome planted herself firmly in range of Naraku as Sesshoumaru attacked him. "This way," she whispered to Shingi. "I'm still in range to use my bow, but far enough away to be able to get away if something comes at me." The unicorn butted Kagome's shoulder with her nose.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's dog form leapt at Naraku, grabbing onto the leg. The leg glowed red at the same time Sesshoumaru released a blue-green poison. He howled in pain, blood coming from his mouth.

Naraku screamed as his leg melted away. He glared at his stub. "Why won't it grow back?" He watched as Sesshoumaru's mouth surrounded itself in a pink light, healing the welt that came from his attack. He chuckled in realization. "You must have drunk the miko's blood. Interesting. Very interesting, Sesshoumaru-sama. However, you know as well as I do that the effects of that will wear off." He glanced at Kagome. "Well, well, well. This is even more interesting."

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome and saw a demoness instead of a human. He saw

Naraku's movement and ran ahead, grabbing Kagome gently in his mouth.

"Sesshoumaru, I have an idea." One great ear cocked itself to show her that he was listening. "What you have to do is let me get on your back. Regardless of whether he has the Shikon or not, he is still just a demon. You have killed thousands of demons like him," she appealed to his ego. "You can handle that jerk and I'll take care of the Jewel.

When you attack him, please don't crush Kagura's or Kanna's heart." She heard him growl. "Please. They had no choice. He controls them."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in thought and then sighed. He laid down, letting go of Kagome. He waited until he could feel her grab a clump of his hair before he charged at Naraku. He evaded Naraku's leg and landed two feet from the human turned hanyou turned youkai. He let out a growl when he felt Kagome get off of him. She moved quickly before Naraku could register what she was doing. Her hand darted out and grabbed the Jewel that had been affixed around the spider youkai's neck after the transformation. She pushed herself off of Naraku, using him like a springboard as he howled in fury. She ran over by Shingi, placing her faith in the unicorn to keep away harm as she concentrated on the Jewel. The air cracked again as she started to purify the Jewel.

As soon as he knew that Kagome was out of harm's way, Sesshoumaru attacked. He slashed as Naraku's seven other spider legs darted at him. Apparently, the purification wasn't only in his mouth because his claws left a blue streak of energy and Naraku's limbs didn't grow back. He transformed into his humanoid shape. He felt Tenseiga pulse at his hip. He drew the healing sword at the exact time that Kagome fired a purifying arrow.

The sword demanded that he use it against Naraku. Kagome's arrow struck Naraku's sternum and Sesshoumaru slashed at the form of pure evil. The arrow pulsated as Tenseiga got closer. The arrow exploded, leaving a giant hole in the middle of Naraku's chest. As the demon screamed with pain, Sesshoumaru sliced off his head with Tenseiga.

As Naraku's head rolled, Sesshoumaru stood there, looking at his sword. _'This is a healing sword. How is it possible for it to kill?'_

He walked over to the tree where Toukijin was and pulled it out. He looked at the two swords before sheathing them both.

She watched as Kagome transformed. She had watched as she and her taiyoukai killed Naraku. Throughout this, her expression never wavered. Now she stepped out of her coverage, letting her presence be known. She ignored the slight growl of the taiyoukai and the stomping of the unicorn. Her ever-present soul stealers swirled around her. She faced her reincarnate; her successor; her enemy. The girl who stole her soul, her man, and her life. Pure hatred shown in her usually blank eyes as the girl looked back with pity in her eyes. Oh how she hated pity. She had hated it when it was directed toward her the first time when she was alive, and she hated it now. It was a useless emotion to have now.

No one deserves pity. Onigumo didn't and she doesn't.

She drew an arrow out of her quiver and knocked in her bow. As she drew the string, she let her purifying energy enter the arrow. She shot the arrow at Kagome. It was grabbed by her taiyoukai and melted. "It seems that since you cannot have one brother, you want the other." Her expression never changed.

"Why are you doing this," the girl asked.

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "You know very well why I'm doing this. You stole everything from me and I can't have it back until you are dead and my soul is whole." Her snakelike youkai surrounded her. She shot another arrow at the girl. It too was snatched by

Sesshoumaru. "My quarrel is not with you, taiyoukai. Leave."

He flexed his claws. "Do not presume that you can tell this Sesshoumaru what to do."

"Sesshoumaru, please." Kagome laid a hand on his arm. "This is something that I have to do." He reluctantly moved away from them. Kagome drew an arrow out of her quiver and placed it in the correct place.

Kikyo mirrored the motion. "Who would have thought that _my _soul would have been reborn into the likes of you," she thought out loud. "No matter. I will have what is mine soon enough."

"You gave up the rights to your soul when you died. Your time has passed. You shouldn't even be here. You should still be in the afterlife."

Kikyo's eyes lit with anger. "It is you who should not be here." She let her arrow fly. Kagome let hers fly at the same time.

The two arrows met in the middle, tip to tip, fueled by the pure energy that drove them.

The arrows pushed at each other, Kagome's gaining. It sliced through Kikyo's arrow and impaled Kikyo in her chest. "So this is how it's meant to be." Her eyes fluttered shut and a white orb flew out of her body and entered Kagome's. The souls that Kikyo had consumed in order to stay alive flew out of the clay body and floated into the sky. The body itself became shrouded with pink fog and it seemed to melt.

Kagome stared at the area that Kikyo was. "She was just doing what she thought was best. Her soul was tainted with anger," she whispered. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her. "The anger made her energy less pure. That's the only reason why she died and not me. Because her anger had consumed her. She used that to cover up her grief."

She hung the purified Shikon no Tama around her neck once more and tucked it under her kimono.

"No." They turned to see Inuyasha and Sutaasafaia. Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes. "You won because you have more right to be here than she did."

Kagome shook her head. "No. We both had the same amount of right. She had previously died and I'm from a different time."

"Kagome-chan. You know as well as I do that fate has a strange way of working out for what's right," Sutaasafaia said comfortingly. She laid a white rose on the place where Kikyo was. "Right now, I think we have other things to do." She jerked her head to where Sango was holding her brother's body.

"Sango-chan, will you be alright," Kagome asked.

Sango gave a small smile. "I'll be fine. I think it's better that he is dead rather than under Naraku's control."

Sesshoumaru laid a clawed hand on his pulsating sword. The Tenseiga enabled him to see the servants of death as they swarmed around the boy. He pulled out the sword and sliced through them, leaving a golden trail.

Kohaku's chest started to rise and fall again. He blinked his eyes open and looked at Sango. "Sister?"

She clutched him to her, rocking back and forth in a comforting manner. "It's going to be alright." She looked at the stoic taiyoukai. "Thank you."

He inclined his head. _'Rin is making me soft.' _He turned his head towards Sutaasafaia. "Where are the others?"

She sighed and grumbled. "You really know how to ruin the moment. Jaken, Aranami-sama, and Hiryuu-sama are in the infirmary and Soyokaze-sama and Uingu-sama are working on healing them now. Katrina is with the children in the sanctuary. Yasha killed Futeki because he let these demons in and she is currently watching Emerarudo."

There was a scream in the distance.

"What was that," asked a startled Kagome.

Sutaasafaia grinned. "That is my prisoner of war. Obviously my plant has grown again." She tapped her finger on her chin. "Sango-chan is holding her little brother while the monk is holding her." Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Kagome-chan is being held by you, how cute of a couple you two make, and Inuyasha is tapping his foot. Did I miss anyone?" Shingi butted her with her nose. "Oh yes. Shingi is standing right behind me. Also, Naraku's 'children' …"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow when she didn't continue. "What about them?"

She silently pulled out a fan and a mirror. "They left these saying that you would understand."

Kagome took them in her hands and smiled. "I told you that they weren't all bad." She snuggled into Sesshoumaru's embrace.

Sutaasafaia grinned and sighed. "I love my job. There is something that I've been wondering about. You see, we finished off the rest of the wench's guards in time to see you kill Naraku. How is it possible that Tenseiga could kill?"

"That's very easily explained."

"Well if it ain't Myouga the flea," Inuyasha said. "Long time no see, ya wimp."

Myouga ignored him. "The Tenseiga is a sword of healing, yet it is also a sword of protection as it demonstrated when it protected you, Sesshoumaru-sama, from Tetsusaiga's blast. The sword has a mind of its own. It must have sensed that Naraku was a danger to all living things and felt the need to eradicate the threat."

"That makes sense," Kagome said.

Kohaku had fallen asleep on Sango during Myouga's explanation. Miroku looked up for the first time since they arrived. "Kagome-sama, since when did you have a tail?"

Kagome frowned. "What are you talking about?"

He pointed at the black fox tail. "I suppose that this means that you are a kitsune. Hmm … maybe your miko blood kept it held in until now."

Kagome stared at the tail. "Mama never said anything about this."

Sango looked at her with warm eyes. "Then why don't you go and talk to your mother about this?"

Inuyasha 'feh'ed. "Because that is obvious and Kagome doesn't pay attention to the obvious."

Sutaasafaia took out her fan and hit him over the head with it. "That wasn't nice. Now say 'sorry' like a good puppy."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as she narrowed her eyes at him. They didn't notice the others sneak away. "I ain't gonna apologize to that wench and you can't make me."

Ah … famous last words.

Shippou was absolutely ecstatic when he saw Kagome's tail. He rushed over to her and jumped into her arms, repeating over and over that she was like his real mama. Rin smiled sleepily and said that 'Kagome-chan looked beautiful.' That was a few hours ago. At this moment, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were on their way to the well so that Kagome could have a few words with her mommy dearest.

"Sesshou-kun? I have a question."

Sesshoumaru looked down at the youkai miko in his arms.

"Remember a while ago when we made that blood pact? I didn't get you the Tetsusaiga."

"Is there a point to this?" Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows slightly.

Kagome glared at him. "Of course. I didn't keep up my end of the deal, yet nothing happened. Why?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, his shoulders raising a grand total of three centimeters. "I no longer need it. I released you of our deal." Kagome blinked up at him. "Of course, you still owe me."

Kagome sighed. "I knew there was a catch." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

He looked down at her, slightly startled.

"Thank you."

The rest of the way to the well was spent in silence. When they got to the well, Sesshoumaru jumped in, still holding Kagome. After they blue light transported them through the time continuum, Sesshoumaru looked up at the roof. '_Only humans.' _He leapt out and walked towards the house.

"I can walk, you know," Kagome muttered. She muttered under her breath when she was ignored. "Egotistical jerk." She yelped when he dropped her outside of the back door. "That wasn't nice."

He smirked down at her. "Did I ever claim to be nice?"

She glared at him then walked into the patio. She walked down the hallway, pulling the taiyoukai behind her. She paused at the mirror. "It seems that the only thing that changed is that fact that I have pointed ears, fangs, and a tail."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. "What did you expect?"

She shrugged and skipped into the kitchen. "Mama! I'm home!" Instead of the mother she was expecting, a kitsune that looked exactly like her mother walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Mama. What's going on?"

Her mother sighed and pulled out a chair, sitting down, carefully rearranging her tail. She motioned to the other chairs for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to sit down in. "You see, your father and I didn't want you or your brother to go through life in a human dominated life with youkai appearance so we found a spell to make your miko blood more dominate. It would keep your demon blood in check until you turn twenty. Well," she amended, "it should have."

Kagome furrowed her brow in thought. "How is it possible to have both demon blood and miko blood?"

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Almost two thousand years ago, your great, great, great, great, great grandmother married a demon lord and her miko blood stayed in her children."

Kagome closed her mouth and raised her eyebrows. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

Her mother winced. "I hadn't thought about that." Then she grinned, fangs flashing in the afternoon light. "At least it should be easy to tell Souta about this."

"Mama!"

Mrs. Higurashi turned to look at Sesshoumaru. "Now, what exactly do you have in mind for my daughter?"

"Mama!"

He was saved from answering with the door slamming open and Souta running into the room. He skidded to a stop before he reached the refrigerator and turned to stare. "Mom?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Care to tell me what's going on?" He leaned against the countertop while he listened to

his mother tell the story. "Cool. Can I go to Ray's house," he asked, naming his friend from America. "His parents are out, but his sister, Natalie, is there from America."

Mrs. Higurashi sipped on her coffee. "How old is this Natalie?"

Souta tapped his chin. "I think she's like twenty-nine. One of her friends is over too so she won't bother us with girlie stuff." He added the last part like it would sway his mother.

She nodded and smiled. "I want you back by dark though."

He hugged her. "Thanks, Okaa-san." He turned to Kagome. "See ya later, Kagome. Nice to see you, Sesshoumaru-sama." He raced out the door to his friend's house.

"Gee … that didn't seem to phase him one bit, did it," Kagome said dryly.

Lessee…sorry about the delay. Too much stuff. I would like to thank Crash for beta-ing this sucker.


End file.
